All This Time
by LauraW89
Summary: What happens after Worlds? Will Sasha and Payson be able to hide their feelings for each other, or will everything be revealed? And, will they be able to face all the consequences that come with it?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own MIOBI**

_A/N: this is the, hopefully, improved version of Someone Like me. Hope you like this as well, and sorry again for the changes (but I will finish this story, I wouldn't dare keep you hanging in an half finished story). _

Summary: What happens after Worlds? Will Sasha and Payson be able to hide their feelings for each other, or will everything be revealed? And, will they be able to face all the consequences that come with it?

CHAPTER 1

She is stretching in one of the corners of the gym. Glad to be home, but not to be in the same room with her coach. Ever since Max showed up in Rio he had been grumpy and had avoided every conversation with her. What's up with that? She's the World Champion after all. His champion, he should be working with her, upping every DOD, but instead he is training Kaylie. She shouldn't feel jealous, Kaylie saved their asses with her beautiful floor routine, but still Payson can't help but feel a little sting when Sasha makes her friend smile after he says something. So she averts her eyes and sees her supposed boyfriend enter the gym. Already she feels a blush creep up her cheeks. How can she ever face him again? After telling him she's in love with him, and him telling her he might feel the same about her in Rio. She should have never said the words, she sure doesn't mean it.

"This is going to be a long practice." She sighs quietly. Absentmindedly she walks towards the water cooler trying to clear her head before continuing practice. She doesn't notice Max coming up to her, so this time she can't avoid him by running away to an apparatus.

"Payson, can I talk to you for a second?" He asks, standing closer to her than he has been in days. Spooked she turns around, before reluctantly nodding to him, encouraging him to tell her what he wants.

"I want to explain my behaviour." He starts awkwardly, she wonders what behaviour he means, she has been the one to avoid him. Payson waits for him to continue anyway, but he seems lost for words. After a few uncomfortable moments, she decides to make it easy for him and for herself, so she can go on with her life as well.

"You don't have to explain… I was just so happy with everything, going to Worlds and having the endorsement I needed… I-I just didn't think it through." And it was the truth, she hadn't thought it through. But afterwards she had and realised she actually didn't love him at all. He was just so easy to be with and not complicated. Exactly what she needed, but not at all what she wanted.

"We can still be friends right? I mean, we always were and I would like to keep it that way." She asks him hopefully. They had been, when Lauren was still in the picture, when she wasn't his only focus. She never made friends easily and it'll be a shame to lose one of the few she has. And it would definitely be awkward now with Austin and Kaylie being a couple and Max being Austin's best friend. His disappointed look brings her back to reality and seeing those puppy eyes, she almost takes back her words, but that wouldn't be fair, for either of them.

"Yeah I guess that's the best thing for now." She decides to ignore the 'for now' part, not wanting to upset him even more. He keeps looking at her though as she walks away from him, after giving him an encouraging smile and ending the conversation with it.

Reaching the vault, to practice her new jump, she rolls her ankles one by one before preparing the fast sprint, but somehow her little ritual can't get her mind to shut up. She closes her eyes for a brief second, trying to visualize the jump before actually attempting it and than goes for it. After taking a deep breath, she runs as fast as her legs allow her. The Tsukahara Straight with a Double Twist is all about speed, a lot of speed, but even though she knows that, she can't land it. The minute her hands find the vault, she knows she will fall. Her run not providing the power she needs to let her body make the double twist. Twisting awkwardly in the air she makes sure she doesn't land in a way that will injure her. Frustrated she gets up to try again, but after falling on her butt five times in a row she decides it isn't going to happen today, like nothing has happened lately. Everything that happened the past few weeks was too much for her concentration.

Giving up on vault she goes on to bars, hoping this will set her mind at ease. The good thing about bars is the fact you cannot afford to let your thoughts to wander off. You need to focus one hundred percent and you can't be distracted by anything. You just simply can't afford it. She takes a quick glance around the gym. Lauren is trying her new dismount on beam; one Sasha gave her two days after they returned from Rio. Kelly is working on her floor routine with Austin spotting her tumbling. And Kaylie, she is getting all the attention from Sasha, like he has been doing this whole week. She vaguely senses Max watching her, his peering gaze making her a bit uncomfortable. His interest will weaken… she hopes.

She sighs and starts chalking her hands when she feels another man's gaze on her figure. This one also makes her uncomfortable, but not in the way Max's gaze does. This one makes her feel on fire, his eyes burning through her walls right into her soul. She closes her eyes and takes a deep breath, she doesn't need this right now, or ever. But all to soon she feels the burning presence of the person next to her, the man she doesn't allow her mind to go to at night and certainly not during the day, when she's practicing dangerous routines.

"Are you alright Payson?" He asks concerned. His British accent never failing to make her shiver, and once again she can feel the tremble flow through her body. She curses inwardly for her teenage behaviour and hopes he writes the blush on her cheeks off as a flush from exercise. Not turning around to answer him, not trusting herself, she nods instead and goes her way. She can feel his eyes on him her whole routine, but won't -can't- allow her mind to go to any thoughts that might lead to falling. That is something she has done quite enough today. Determined to ignore him she performs her routine nearly flawless, a small smile appearing on her face in satisfaction. For the first time today she feels slightly happy, as long as she can concentrate on her gymnastics she'll be fine. Distractions may effect her performance occasionally, but if she pushes herself hard enough she can ignore everybody around her and be better because of it. She owes herself that much.

#

He watches her from across the gym, not paying very much attention to Kaylie. The girl doesn't need him to watch her, she just needs his guidance and presence to feel secure enough to perform up to her standards. He has been working on it all week and finally he sees some improvement, a bit of the old Kaylie coming back to the surface. He is staying away from Payson though, and he can see she knows it. This week had been even worse than the previous one and he was the one to blame. Right now, he's about to throw all caution to the wind and walk up to her and ensure everything is alright between them, but they both know it isn't. After all that happened, he wonders if she really read his intentions wrong when he took her to the ballet. Maybe he had wanted more maybe he still wants more. He isn't going to tempt faith though, so he stays away. The emotions on her face confuse him though- worry him.

The change of colour in her face, however, is even more concerning. It may have had something to do with the conversation she had with that punk Max and if he weren't such a good gymnast he would have been long gone, but he can't be sure. She had been performing poorly all day long and he can't figure out why. It's not like him keeping his distance is new this week. Again, he briefly considers talking to her, asking what is wrong, but he doesn't want to intrude too much in her personal life, nothing good can come from that. Payson has always been a quiet person, especially when it comes to her feelings. Maybe she just has a bad day, he really hopes that's all to it, but subconsciously he knows better. Even after all that happened, getting her spot back on the National Team and becoming World Champion, he knows it doesn't mean she already made it to the Olympics. So much can go wrong in the meantime and with all the distractions, he sure won't be surprised if something catastrophic were to happen. His girls' distractions have always been the reason of most of their problems.

'If by tomorrow she hasn't improved I'll talk to her,' he decides then, not wanting to ponder about it more. He turns his focus back on Kaylie again. She can't hold his attention for long though, her beam routine being solid for days now. The conversation Payson had with Max keeps bugging him, the sound of their voices did not reach him, but the expression on her face clearly showed awkwardness. Maybe he should have intervened. He knows he has every right, but also realizes nobody follows his no dating rule anymore, apparently not even Payson. That reminds him of something he wanted to address soon, he has to talk to Austin about his stunt in Rio. They may not follow his rule anymore, but outing his disobedience in front of international media was a bit much in his opinion. Rubbing his hands over his face, he tries to focus on Kaylie once more.

A sudden loud thud makes him jump inwardly. His head snaps to the vault on the far end of the gym and he sees a figure on the mat behind it, flat on her back. He shakes his head, seeing she is alright physically. Mentally he isn't so sure, she could nail that Tsukahara weeks ago.

"Watch your extensions Kaylie." He says without actually watching her. He can hear the flaws in her movements. Most of the time he doesn't even need to watch his girls perform anymore. Just hearing it is enough. He learned that the hard way after Payson fell and when they started training together to get her back on top. He could dream her routines, he still can. Her extensions, the way she looked at him when she was mad, when she was confused or frightened. There he had learned he didn't need to watch to know what was wrong with her or his other gymnasts. That's why he knew Kaylie was in trouble, and that Lauren had a lot on her mind. But it didn't make him take a lot of action. Of course, he went to Ronnie and Alex and told them about his concern, but that was all he had done. And with Lauren and Emily he hadn't done anything.

Again, he hears a loud thud coming from the vault and sees Payson lying on her back, he's lost count how many times she has fallen down today. Irritation is clear on her face, her eyes burning with fire. He doesn't need to stand in front of her to see the desire to nail that Tsukahara. Slowly he walks away from Kaylie not knowing if he wants to get closer to Payson or get away from his torturing thoughts. He sighs again and realises he's sighing a lot lately. He doesn't have a legitimate reason for feeling disturbed, four girls on the USA team are his and they just won Gold at Worlds. All his girls are healthy again, everything is going fine, or so it seems at least. So why doesn't he feel more relieved and happy?

When he sees Payson abandon the vault without sticking the landing, he decides to talk to her today after all, especially because he sees what direction she is headed. She can't do her bars routine while she's in this mood. Closing the distance between them, he comes up behind her, for a moment not saying anything. He knows she has noticed him through the light shiver that always appears visible when he approaches. It never stops him to inch even closer.

"Are you alright Payson?" He asks, not knowing what else to say without making her uncomfortable. He can see her hesitation, but than she suddenly nods and goes to stand in front of the low bar. He watches her intensely and is surprised at her performance, it's nearly flawless. From the moment she mounts her perfect Gurova* she has him mesmerized. Her twists and handstands are spot on, her transitions looks as natural as can possibly be and her dismount, the Hip Circle Hecht* makes his heart skip a beat, for fear of her falling, but also because of its beauty. He wants to go to her and congratulate her, but she has already moved on to the floor, replacing Kelly on the apparatus and leaving Austin to himself. Making this as the perfect opportunity to make clear to the boy he doesn't like to be disobeyed. He may be the best male gymnast at the moment, but it doesn't give him the right to do what he wants.

"Austin, I want you on rings. Let's up your DOD." The look on Austin's face makes him grin wickedly. 'This is going to be a long practice.'

#

"What did I do to deserve this?" Austin complains after yet another punishing workout from Sasha. He had to endure the worst conditioning and increasing difficulties since, well ever. Nobody had ever pushed him this hard, worked him this hard. The girls can't help but laugh at his pouting figure. Austin may be one of the best gymnasts, but he also has to obey the rules.

"Well maybe you did break a rule or two." Payson points out, nodding towards the girl sitting next to him. Austin smirks when he thinks of it and puts his eyes on his now girlfriend.

"In that case it's worth it, I don't care if I have to do this every day if that means we can stay together." Payson vaguely hears Lauren squeal at that, going on about how sweet they are together, but she sees Kaylie isn't smiling. She covers the hand of her best friend with her own, also remembering what happened to Carter when he got busted.

"Austin, this is not something he'll just let go with only conditioning. We all know what he did with Carter. Maybe I should go talk to Sasha tomorrow and explain why we are breaking his rules and everything." She said with a little voice. She highly doubts she could make Sasha understand or calm down. Only Payson could do that. She looks carefully at her best friend, maybe Payson can lighten the mood before she goes in to talk to him. She decides to ask later when they are alone, nobody needs to know, especially Lauren with her unkind comments.

"Well we're not at the Rock now." Austin pouts, pulling her in for a kiss. Soon all her worries were pushed to the back of her mind. She will worry about them tomorrow.

Payson looks away, not really paying much attention to her surroundings. This last week had been awkward to say the least, but Max had finally seemed to give her space and had stepped back. She wondered if they would be able to stay friends after all that has happened, she really wants that, but if he doesn't she can understand that. It has been awkward for him as well, everybody keeps whispering about what might have happened and Lauren took the first opportunity to sneak back into his life. 'Well she can have him if she wants him,' Payson thinks, Max is sweet and all, but not what she wants. If he chooses Lauren maybe both of them will be happy.

Involuntarily her mind wanders to someone else, she can't help it. Every day gets a bit easier, but still she finds it difficult to concentrate at times, not because of Max or all the gossip and drama which has increased since they'd gotten back from Worlds, but because of someone else entirely- always feeling _his_ eyes on her, his presence ever close. Whenever she dares to look at him she sees something in those eyes, she doesn't know what, but it makes her stomach flutter every single time. It keeps her from fully concentrating on her routines, the routines he refuses to change. Maybe when she perfects them he will come to her, but when that will be she doesn't know.

The only time when she feels completely at ease is in an empty gym. At moments like that, during lunch or because she comes in early and stays late every day, she can focus, really focus and love the sport she is so great at. But even in this little sanctuary he keeps coming back to her. At first only in her thoughts, but after a few days Sasha came in early as well, watching from the sidelines without saying a word. It frustrates her immensely. Why is he standing there every morning when he won't say a thing, won't even move from the entrance door? She sighs, shaking off her thoughts and looks up. Kaylie is looking at her, as if she knows where Payson's thoughts were just moments ago. She tries to smile, but Kaylie is not to be fooled. The past few days Kaylie had been watching her more carefully, probably trying to figure out why she didn't laugh as much. Thankfully she doesn't push it.

All of a sudden, Lauren perks up, like she always does whenever she gets one of her self-centred ideas. "So what is everybody doing this weekend, I mean, we have two days off, with Sasha being gone tomorrow, how did that happen btw? We could go to the beach or something like that. The weather is awesome and it's been so long since we have done anything together." She sees the unbelievable looks on her friends faces. "Okay, fine, we do stuff together all the time, but seriously, when was the last time we did something together that didn't involve gymnastics one way or another?" She knows she has won when nobody can argue with her, she looks at Payson for a second, challenging her to come up with an argument. Payson just inwardly rolls her eyes; she doesn't have the energy to fight with Lauren anymore.

"I guess we could go to the beach." Payson reluctantly gives in. "But just to relax, nothing too intense. We can use these couple of days to give our bodies some rest."

"Yeah, yeah, fine Keeler, why would you ever get into something without thinking about it." Lauren waves her off. "So it's settled than, tomorrow we'll go to the beach, how does Lion Lake sound*?" Everything is settled quickly after that. Austin, the gentleman he always is, offered to open up his house to have breakfast together.

"Well I need to go." Austin suddenly says, his lack of explanation ensuring the girls he has had enough girl talk for one day. He takes Kaylie by the hand, gently tugging her with him.

"They're so going to make out." Lauren utters, but than remembers who she's talking to. "Ooh never mind."

Payson laughs at that. "I'm sure they are."

They have a few silent minutes tick by before Lauren can't take it anymore. "So, I know you like didn't really have something with Max, but do you know what colour he likes most?" Payson sighs, of course Lauren would only think of stuff like that.

"I think he likes green." She answers anyway, she restrains herself from telling why he likes that colour, the colour of her eyes.

"Green, hmm. Yeah I can do that." Lauren muses, her mind obviously in her walk-in closet. Thankfully it doesn't take Kaylie long to return.

They chat for a while longer and for a while, it seems like old times when there hadn't been all this jealousy and resentment from over the years between them.

"Payson do you need a ride?" Kaylie asks eventually.

"Sure." Payson wonders if Kaylie is going to hear her out about Max, she knows everybody has been dying to know why it didn't work out with him. Reluctantly she gets into Kaylie's convertible. Although she would never choose a car like this, she has to admit with temperatures like this it isn't too bad. They drive in silence for the most part, but when they drive by The Rock Payson has had enough.

"Do you want to ask me something Kaylie?"

"Why would you think that?" Kaylie replies sheepishly. Payson rolls her eyes at her and smiles.

"Because you haven't said a word about Austin since we left, which never happens, but actually because you haven't said anything at all since we've gotten into your car."

"I know, it's just that I'm freaking out about the whole no-dating rule and me crossing it… again."

"Kaylie, last time Sasha didn't find out it was you with Carter. So technically to Sasha you haven't done anything wrong until now." Payson says, trying to comfort her. She doesn't tell her friend that everybody with two eyes knew it had been her, and she doesn't understand why Sasha hasn't done anything, but she is glad he hasn't. She's also relieved that she isn't being questioned about Max.

"I know, but I still did it. Sasha is going to be so mad, and I know I need to talk to him- especially because he has known since Worlds. I only… I'm scared. What if he yells? I know I deserve it, but Sasha is always so strict about the rules. Remember when he first got here and we went to that party and I got drunk. We dishonoured the rules then, I most of all, and now again." She stays silent after that. She really doesn't want to face Sasha, she respects him, but disobeying his rules again and again doesn't show that.

"I know he's strict and yells when he's angry, but he only does it because he cares. Wouldn't you rather have him yell at you than him not caring at all?" Payson says with a little smile and she can see Kaylie agrees.

"Yeah, you're probably right. I'm just not looking forward to him screaming at me." Her face becomes the most innocent all of a sudden and Payson can already guess what's coming. "Pay, could you maybe… I don't know… talk to him before I do?" Without looking her in the eyes, she can feel the glare Payson is giving her.

"Please Pay, please, please, please. You can always calm him down, you have always been able to." Kaylie pleads.

"I don't know, Kaylie. I have nothing to do with it, and my mind has been occupied a lot as well lately." Payson tries, not wanting to be alone with Sasha for to long.

"Please! Then I'll make sure Lauren doesn't bug you with Max questions or any other annoying questions." Kaylie knows she has her there; it's an offer too good not to accept.

"Fine, I'll talk to Sasha first thing on Monday, but I can't promise anything."

"Thank you, thank you…" Kaylie shrieks.

"Watch the road Kaylie!"

"Sorry." Kaylie apologizes as she calms down. "Now what will you be wearing to the beach tomorrow? Do you even have a bikini?" Before Payson can even shake her head, Kaylie has already changed directions. "We have to go shopping for new bikini's. I know this cute little story which has the most exclusive pieces. I think we can get everything there, but no purple this time. Blue would look so great on you…" Kaylie rambles on.

Payson secretly smiles at her friend, now that her worries are over Kaylie can apparently focus on what 'really' matters; bikini's. After several agonizing hours in just one boutique Payson is indeed the proud owner of a blue with white stripes bikini with matching flip-flops and wrap.

"I can't believe I spent this much money on so little fabric. It's not like I'm buying it for someone." She says wiggling her eyebrows at her friend. Kaylie smiles smugly.

"Well maybe we can invite Max…" The horror on Payson's face makes her change her mind.

"I'm sorry Pay, I didn't think."

"It's okay, I don't mind if he comes. It could be fun, the whole group together."

"Yeah definitely. It's been forever since we did something like this, Lauren was right for once."

"Can you believe it!"

"Let's go home okay?"

When she finally climbs into her bed Payson never felt more exhausted, she'd rather have a day of conditioning from Sasha than go shopping for bikini's again. The minute her mind wanders to her coach, she wished it hadn't. She wished she didn't care about it all, but she does. She wants Sasha to know how she feels, and she wants him to feel the same way. 'Hah don't kid yourself Pay' she thinks to herself bitterly. He's doesn't see you like that, him pushing you away proves that. Groaning in frustration, she throws a blanket over her face and it takes her hours to fall asleep. But when her body finally gives in, her night is thankfully without dreams.

#

His bag was packed, all arrangements were settled and now all he had to do was sleep and wake up on time to leave for the meeting, but he had been lying awake for hours. He hated meetings like this, why did they always have to be on training days and why did he have to be there at all? He may be the National coach, but that doesn't mean he has to talk about the politics of the sport, he just wants to coach his girls to the top, nothing more. Sighing deeply he turns on to his side again. Monday can't come soon enough!

Little did he know that Monday morning five a.m. nothing would ever be the same again…

**A/N So I hope this is a better re-start ... I understand if you don't review because this is so similar to my first attempt, many thanks if you doing it anyway!**

* Gurova (awesome mount): .com/watch?v=kt_sGN-1prU (2:13)  
>* Hip circle Hecht with full turn to salto backwards (Ma, and WOW!): <span>.comwatch?v=1v98gDvI9i8 (5:02)

_* Don't know if this lake has a proper beach, but it's the best I could find._


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own MIOBI**

_Beta: Barrel of Monkeys_

Summary: What happens after Worlds? Will Sasha and Payson be able to hide their feelings for each other, or will everything be revealed? And will they be able to face all the consequences that come with it?

CHAPTER 2

"Payson, come on!" Emily yells to her teammate.

"I'm perfectly fine right here." Payson shouts back. She's lying on her towel, enjoying the sun on her bare skin. The first half hour she had felt a bit uncomfortable in her new bikini, but now she was fully enjoying the lack of fabric on her body and was determined to soak up as much sun as possible. There are only so many days out of the year that Sasha wouldn't be drilling them at the Rock so she needs to enjoy them, and when she looks at her friends and teammates she sees they're thinking the same. Lauren and Max are goofing around in the water, dunking one another, while Kaylie and Austin seemingly distance themselves from the group to find, Payson's pretty sure, a place to smooch. Emily is standing in front of her, her body dripping with water.

"Oh come on, I don't want to be the third wheel with those two." She whines, pointing at Lauren and Max.

Payson shakes her head, laughing off the desperate plea. "And I don't feel like coming near them at all. Let them be all clingy with each other, but I don't want to see it."

"I'm sorry Pay, I should have thought about that." Emily suddenly seems to realize why Payson is avoiding them, but Payson shakes her head. "No it's fine, it's just like I don't want to be close to Austin and Kaylie right now." Emily nods her understanding, she agrees wholeheartedly.

"But how are you holding up though really?" Emily comes to sit next to her, concern written all over her face.

"I'm fine." Payson doesn't want to elaborate on it, but sees Emily isn't pleased with the answer. "Don't worry Emily; I wasn't thinking when I told Max I loved him. I didn't mean it." She doesn't add that when she said it she was thinking about somebody else entirely, somebody she shouldn't be.

"Are you sure? I mean, Lauren didn't waste any time getting her hands on him. I would be pissed that's for sure." Emily muses, watching the couple.

"Lauren can do what she wants; I just shouldn't have let myself get into that drama. Max is a sweet guy, but not for me. My only goal is the Olympics and I don't need any distractions."

"If you say so."

"So what are you to gossiping about?" Austin suddenly asks, coming up behind them, Kaylie following close.

"About you two sneaking off to do whatever it is you two want to do." Emily offers, winking at Payson. She just laughs; happy the subject of Max is dropped.

"We didn't sneak off. We just went for a walk." Kaylie defends herself. For a minute, the other girls look at each other, before they dissolve into giggles.

"Yeah sure, a walk." Emily manages to utter. Austin only smirks and takes Kaylie into his arms.

"Well, we're back now and I'm starving." He looks to the water and sees his friend isn't at all ready to leave.

"Yo Max, come on, I want food." He shouts. Turning to the others, he asks. "Where do you want to get some food? I know this great Thai place close by."

"Thai sounds good to me." Payson offers and the others agree.

#

Exhausted, Sasha drags his body from his truck to his new apartment. "Why did I insist on having a view?" He complains to himself while he walks the stairs, every step becoming slower and heavier. He doesn't know what got into him when he asked the real-estate woman to look for a flat with a view, but he doesn't regret buying the top floor. The view doesn't disappoint and its situated close enough to the Rock to have a short commute, just as he likes it. Putting his bag in his bedroom, he glances at the clock, 4:30 a.m. He wants to fall on his bed, but he knows Payson would be arriving at the Rock soon. A quick shower would get him through the day; it's not as if he would be getting any sleep, especially after meeting with the NGO.

Hot water streaming down on him wakes him up indeed, but doesn't stop his mind from wandering back to the meeting this weekend. The NGO had been brutal, not just on his girls, but on all of the National Team. In order to win at all the meets and competitions they wanted the girls to train together from now on. He had argued against it until the bitter end, but he had known it was a lost cause the minute he walked into the meeting room. All the other countries had boot camps, and now the USA would have one as well- with him as the head coach. He knew it wasn't going to work. If they wanted a boot camp, they had to start with girls younger than the current National Team because this isn't how the team works. Now all he foresaw were a lot of complications and girl fights, especially between Lauren and Kelly. He already dreaded the day the boot camp would start. Before he could drown in his thoughts, he hurries down the stairs. He's running late and he knows one gymnast would not like that.

At 5.02 a.m., Sasha pulls up into the parking lot. He isn't surprised to see her car in the parking space reserved for Keeler. He is, however, surprised to see her in front of the entrance.

"Hey you, what are you still doing outside? It's too cold to just sit here."

"Forgot my keys and I don't know how to break in." She says with a shrug and a too innocent smile. He shakes his head laughing and walks past her, she's up to something, and he just knows it. While opening the door he feels her eyes on him.

"Something you want to ask me Payson?"

"No, not really."

"That doesn't sound convincing. Is everything okay?"

For a minute, she stays silent, but when he comes to stand in front of her, arms crossed before his chest she has to give in. "Well, um… it's just that Kaylie talked to me. She's really scared that you are going to kick her and Austin out of the Rock, just like you suspended Carter. She wanted me to talk to you, but I don't know what to say to make you change your mind about them. They disobeyed the rules, even though I don't think the no-dating rule really works anyway, but that doesn't change the facts. I don't know why she wanted me to talk to you, it's not like I can change your mind or anything." She says looking up to him through her lashes, making it all to tempting for Sasha to give in to anything she wants at that moment. A second later, she walks past him into the gym.

"Why did she want you to talk to me? Why not Lauren? She has experience with boys…" The sad look on Payson's face immediately makes him regret his words. He hates making her sad, but he has done it so many times, when he pushed her away, when he left, now.

"Payson I didn't mean it like that, I meant… ah I don't know what I meant actually." He exclaims, running a hand through his hair.

"It's okay, really. Lauren does know how Kaylie feels and I don't so yeah, it only makes sense that you would think that." She says, moving on to the floor to start stretching.

"Payson, don't say that. Not focussing on boys doesn't mean you can't or don't have feelings like that… It's just that I don't understand Kaylie for asking you. Lauren is more like her. You are more mature and look at things differently, you would never do the things she or Lauren does, because you think things through." He sighs and rubs his face again, maybe he should have gone to bed after all, instead he is saying things to Payson that don't even make sense to himself anymore.

"Sasha." He stops walking, not even noticing that he started to move away from her. He turns around and sees her standing in the middle of the gym. He has never seen her this vulnerable before. 'Where did that come from?' Is the last thing he thinks before he walks back to her, taking her into his arms. He doesn't know what else to do, but when she relaxes in his arms he knows he has done the right thing.

"I don't want to feel this way." She whispers into his chest. She doesn't have to elaborate; he knows exactly what she means.

"It's alright Payson." He whispers, slowly rubbing her back, calming her down until all her muscles in her body are relaxed again.

"No it's not, this is so stupid. I'm sorry, I'm okay." She suddenly says, she pulls away from him and walks to the centre of the floor, not giving him time to react to her sudden change. Putting her earphones in she puts an invisible wall between them, one he wants to break, but for the sake of both of them, he won't.

He slowly walks away into his office but he never makes it to his desk. Standing in front of the window, he keeps watching her. He can't help it. Whenever she's sad her floor routine is mesmerizing, because only in that moment will she allow herself to show the emotions she keeps hidden from everybody else. He swallows roughly, recognizing the routine, the story really, they made together, she's moving around with so much feeling he finds it difficult to believe that a few months ago she wasn't even an artistic gymnast, she looks absolutely beautiful. The only thing he doesn't like about this performance is the reason for her show of emotions- him.

When the doors fly open again he jumps out of his thoughts and realises he'd been watching Payson for the last 2 hours. He composes himself quickly before walking down the stairs again.

"National Team members gather around please. I have an announcement to make." He shouts. From everywhere the gymnasts come to him, looking at him expectedly. His eyes fall on Payson; she's the last one to come to him, something that bothers him more than he's willing to admit. She doesn't look him in the eye, probably too embarrassed by this morning, but he doesn't like it. For the moment, he has to let it go though.

"You all know I've been to a NGO meeting this weekend to discuss some future plans for all of you and the board has decided to make some changes in the training programs from all the gyms which house National Team members, including the one at the Rock. I can already tell you I did not voluntarily agree to this, but I am the National coach and you are not the only ones who fall under my responsibility. The NGO wants me to train the National Team the best I can, so the decision has been made to turn the Rock into a boot camp. From now on all the National Team members, male and female, will be training here at the Rock." Without watching their responses, he walks over to Payson, indicating to the others his announcement is over and they should get ready to start practice.

"I'd like to see your routine on floor now." He tells her, her only response is a nod. He needs to find out how she can perform the routine as she did this morning, without almost falling down on her emotions. If that's possible he doesn't know, but at least it is something they can work on this morning.

"Why do you want to see my routine, you have seen it for the last couple of hours." She points out matter of factly, still not meeting his gaze. So she noticed him watching her, for a moment he doubts what to tell her other than the truth so he goes for that.

"I want to see it again because you need to be able to perform it just as beautifully as this morning, but without those emotions breaking you down. We are going to work on that today."

"You want me to fake my emotions?" Payson stares at him, confusion written all over her face.

Sasha shakes his head. "No you need to find a way to perform just like you did this morning, but without those emotions. You don't have to fake them; you just need to perform like it. Do you understand what I mean?" He hopes he makes sense, his words confusing him for the second time this morning; he isn't surprised that Payson understands him anyway.

"Yes I understand, but I don't know if I can do that. How is it even possible? Those emotions make me do things I can't otherwise. How can I set them aside and perform the same?"

"That's what we are going to find out today. Let's get started."

"Okay, I'll try."

"That's all I'm asking." He smiles at her, her look of understanding acknowledging his double meaning.

They work on her routine the entire morning, some versions better than others, but in the end Payson can feel her routine getting stronger without the painful emotions pushing down on her. Sasha seems pleased with their progress so she doesn't tell him the reason behind this little success, she doesn't tell him she replaced the painful emotions with happy memories which mostly include the two of them.

"Okay, that's enough for today; we'll work on it tomorrow, see if the changes stick." He pats her on the shoulder, ready to walk to his other gymnasts.

"Um…Sasha." He hears her. He quirks his eyebrow. "When do the other National Team members officially get here?"

"Tomorrow." He confused by her question. "You don't have to worry about that, you looked beautiful performing and everybody will agree."

"No that's not it." She says, shaking her head, but can't help but blush at his compliment at the same time. "Kelly Parker just walked in."

"What?" Sasha turns around quickly to spot two buns on a head, the trademark of a certain gymnast.

"Yeah, and I better get over there if I were you, Lauren is about to put her fist in Kelly's face."

"What the hell are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to run your own personal hell in Denver?" Lauren spits at Kelly.

"Aah Lauren, I don't need to be there in person to know people listen to me, but I guess you don't know what that means. You have nobody who will follow your every lead so you just scam and lie your way through life. You most really love yourself right know." Kelly sweetly says, blinking all too innocently. For a moment Lauren wonders if Kelly means it to be more than a sneering comment.

"Shut it Parker, you have no idea what you're talking about. You don't know us." Kaylie puts in, stopping the storm that is Lauren's thoughts, trying to end this conversation before it really gets out of hand.

"That's right I guess, but that will change soon enough. We're gym mates now. Can't wait to get settled here, it's going to be so much fun." She muses sarcastically, her voice pitching as high as Lauren's whenever she gets excited. She's surprised both girls stay silent, but when she sees Sasha coming up she realises the Rock girls are playing it cool for their coach.

"We'll see how long it takes for Sasha to realise who has the most to offer, he'll choose me in no time instead of you, just you wait and see." She whispers to Lauren before Sasha's close enough to hear their conversation.

"Girls, this isn't social hour, get back to your routines, I'll check on you in fifteen minutes." He looks between the gymnasts and for a brief second he wonders what Kelly told them, but when he sees the angry look on Lauren's face, he suddenly doesn't want to know anymore.

"Kelly how nice of you to join us a day early. Is there a special reason for your early arrival?" He asks while he guides her away from his girls. He vaguely sees Kaylie walking over to Austin, clearly ignoring his command to start practice. He'll deal with that later.

"Well I hate to change gyms midweek so I thought one day wouldn't make much of a difference, but I guess I was wrong seeing Lauren's reaction." She glares behind her and sees all the girls eyeing her. Sasha can't help but smile a bit. Kelly may be difficult, but she certainly is a dedicated gymnast. He likes her attitude; it's similar to Payson's although he doesn't know if Payson would ever admit that.

"That's the attitude that I like, but next time a heads up would be nice." Her only response is a nod, but he takes it. "Okay Kelly, just start stretching and practice your latest vault. I'll be with you shortly." He watches her wander off, glaring around the gym so nobody comes close to her.

"Payson, my office please." Her head snaps up from the stretching she was doing. One leg hitched on the beam, presenting him an all too tempting picture when she looks up at him through her lashes. Without waiting for an explanation, she walks past Kelly without really paying attention towards her. Sasha smiles, he had hoped she would react to Kelly like that.

"Could you close the door, please?"

Then she just stands there, waiting for him to continue. For a second he forgets why he asked her to come up here. The questioning look on her face makes her eyes slightly bigger and simply mesmerizes him.

"Sasha?" She indicates, when the silence fills the room with pleasant but unwanted electricity. The air gets heavy, and Sasha squirms slightly as a certain part of his body starts reacting in way he rather it not.

"Ah yes um… I wanted you to team up with Kelly today. To make sure she survives practice, is that okay with you?"

The silence surprises him; he thought she wouldn't mind pairing up with Kelly. "Why me? I mean, why not Kaylie? Lauren I understand, but I need to practice my floor some more. You said we would work on it today. I don't have the time to babysit and stop meaningless fights between Kelly and everybody else."

He smiles at that, definitely the same attitude as Kelly. "Just work with her and I'll make sure Lauren and all the others stay away from the two of you. And as for your routine, we can work on it later, if you're willing to stay late." He can see how her face lights up with that last sentence, and how desperately she's trying to hide it. He smiles softly at her, trying to make her more at ease. He doesn't want to make her uncomfortable with everything he does, but he realises they need to talk sooner than later about the charged energy between them. After that kiss and their talk, he thought that was the end of it, but it isn't, not for her, but if he's completely honest with himself, it isn't for him either.

"Fine, I'll work with her, but only today. I'm not here to watch out for others, especially Kelly Parker, she's always mind tricking everybody. I won't be one of her victims. And I'll stay late, I want my routine to be perfect, but I don't want to spend all my time on it. I need to up my beam as well if I want that Olympic gold around my neck and right now Lauren has a higher DOD."

"I'll make you a deal. If you work with Kelly for the rest of the week, make her feel at home, I'll design you a routine you're going to like." He knows it's a low shot, he was going to up her DOD anyway, but why not kill two birds with one stone.

She narrows her eyes at him for a second and he can almost see the wheels in her head turning. "Fine, deal. But it better be an awesome routine." She about to leave when he remembers their conversation from this morning.

"Ooh and can you tell Kaylie not to ask you about me sweet-talking you into stopping their punishment, if she wants to know where she stands with you, she has to come and talk to you personally." She smiles crookedly before finally leaving the office.

#

Lauren watches with horror as Payson goes up to Kelly. How can she make small talk with the enemy? They have to stick together, otherwise everything will fall apart. When the other National Team members arrive Sasha will have even less time for them, they're going to need each other to stay on top. Though every time she tries to come near to Payson and Kelly Sasha is there to stop her. As if he knows what she's up to, and he probably does. That doesn't change the fact that something has to happen. Spotting Kaylie and some junior at the water cooler, she walks over there as well.

"Kaylie, I need to talk to you."

"What is it?"

"We need to do something. Look at Payson; she's already working with Kelly. What if they become friends, we won't be the number two and three anymore, we cannot let that happen. And you." She looks at the younger gymnast, knowing she came in second place with Junior Nationals. "You should be worried about your place at the Rock; Kelly will push you farther down the line. She's going to use every apparatus and Sasha will pay more attention to her and less to you, she is after all the number two in the country." She can see the naïve girl believing her and smugly turns to Kaylie again.

"Well?"

"Lauren I'm not conspiring against Kelly, she's our team mate and she will be training at the Rock. I don't need distractions like that, my relationship with Austin already has Sasha focused on everything I do. You shouldn't be wasting your time either, this year will be our most important one yet."

"Girls this isn't a tea party, get back to work. Lauren, I want you on beam, NOW!" He hadn't moved much from his spot on his little platform, but his voice comes through, loud and clear.

"Yes Sasha." They all chorus.

Annoyed with Kaylie, Lauren makes her way over to the apparatus that will certainly give her a medal in every competition she competes. Her focus isn't on her routine though and now she has to endure Sasha. "Again Lauren, don't be so sloppy. Remember what I thought you before Worlds. Keep that in mind." Sasha tells her. She's too busy with scheming and it clearly shows in her performance, she thought Sasha wouldn't notice, but then again, he always does.

Frustrated she gets back to her starting position, Sasha just won't leave her alone today. What's up with that? Any other time she would be thrilled with getting his attention, if only so that Payson wouldn't get it. But isn't he supposed to go to Kelly and work with her today? Apparently, Sasha had different ideas though.

"Go, go, go. Lauren! Pay attention."

"Sorry Sasha." She mutters before running into her first jump. Sighing deeply she has no choice but to wait until an opportunity comes along.

Hours later, they can finally go home. Practice had been brutal, for everyone, but especially for her, Lauren thinks to herself. Sore from all the tumbling and falling of the beam, she makes way to leave the Rock. She stops dead in her tracks when she sees Payson, Sasha and Kelly talking together, not just talking but laughing together. Tonight she definitely has to think of a plan to bury Kelly Parker, the other National Team Members aren't a threat, but Kelly has to go down. There has to be something on her. She just has to find out what.

"Ooh daddy!"

#

Payson starts stretching again for her late practice. Today had been eventful. Kelly wasn't too bad, she was almost just as focused as she was herself and they do have comparable DOD's on all the apparatus so Kelly had actually helped her with some problems. Sasha held his promise and kept Lauren away from her and Kelly. She had enjoyed it quite a lot; Lauren could use a strict practice for once.

"Payson I'll be down in a second, just need to prepare a few things for tomorrow. Go and start already without me."

For a moment, Payson stands in the middle of the floor. During the day she had been fine around him, but now, now when they are alone all the emotions from this morning come back to her. After this morning she doesn't really know how to act around Sasha anymore, every time he says something she hears another meaning, her mind must be tricking her of course, but it doesn't make it any less uncomfortable. This is turning out the get even more awkward then when she kissed him. She doesn't know why though, but she can still feel her stomach clench together every time her thoughts wander back to this morning. Maybe it was because of her showing so much emotion and Sasha seeing it, but when he put his arms around her she wanted nothing more than to stay there forever. The feelings she thought she'd buried after he talked to her were rearing their ugly head again. She sighs and finishes stretching her limbs. She wasn't going to find it out anyway so why should she remain wondering.

"That's really good Payson." She hears Sasha say when she performs her routine for the fourth time. A smile creeps on her face but she can't help it. This routine, the one they designed together, it fits her perfectly and she loves it. Going through the remaining movements, she feels him coming closer. She hadn't noticed him coming down from his office, but now he voiced his presence all her focus is on him, it doesn't distract her from her routine though, if anything it makes her more relaxed.

"Okay, stop right there." And she does, the position not very comfortable, but she can manage it.

"You need to extend your hands more, like this, all the way through your fingers." He says as he approaches her and takes her hands in his. An involuntary shiver goes through her body, and she knows Sasha feels it. She waits, expecting him to release her immediately, but to her surprise, he doesn't. He holds her hands firmly and guides her just as he wants her.

"Just like this." He whispers in her ear. She sighs heavily, his voice making it difficult to keep standing, but she manages to nod. He steps away slowly and motions for her to continue. She needs a minute to collect herself, feeling more like limp noodle than the gymnast she's supposed to be and only hopes he won't notice it.

Sasha knows he isn't playing fair, but Payson always makes him act like he feels. Seeing her collect herself again, he shakes his head, and what is he doing? He knows they should talk, they both know something is going on between them, even though he doubts she understands the real meaning behind her feelings. She's still so young, it's probably just a crush, all the time they spend together giving her a false impression of how a relationship could be. But being in a relationship with her wouldn't be all that different now would it. They're both gymnasts, they always will be, and he can't deny how similar their characters are, if she were older he wouldn't have hesitated for a minute.

'No, this cannot happen. Get a grip. She's your gymnast, she trusts you. But she also wants me, doesn't she?' He lets that thought cloud his mind until he remembers what happened when their kiss got public. He could never do that, not that he cares for his own reputation, it has always been bad. But Payson, she's America's sweetheart, their Olympic hopeful. How can he ever put her career on the line…?

"Sasha… Sasha!" He snaps out of his thoughts and sees Payson standing right in front of him. He hadn't even realised it.

"Where did you go just now?" She asks while eyeing him curiously. He swallows roughly, staying silent for the time being. He only watches her and at right that moment he just can't make himself care anymore. He knows it's selfish, but he's always been that. He steps in closer, their bodies nearly touching. She doesn't move away from him and that encourages him into his next action. Slowly he reaches for her hands and takes them gently in his. They both stare at their joined hands for a moment before looking in each other's eyes. His hand comes up to caress her cheek lightly; her eyes slip closed and he can see she's enjoying the feeling. Sasha leans in and brushes his lips against her cheek, covering the place his thumb occupied moments ago.

"Sasha." Hearing his name, uttered so softly by her, sends shivers down his spine. For a long time they stand like this, not moving in, but not moving away either. This is as far as he's willing to go. Too far already, but he wants her to know how he feels, even though he can't say the words.

"Payson… I..." He fails at an explanation. Taking both of her hands back into his, his forehead resting against hers.

"Shh… I know." She consoles him, gently squeezing his hands before letting go and putting some distance between them. "I should go home."

He only nods, not daring to talk; sure, his voice will confirm how he feels.

**A/N So I discovered that my chapters are all half chapters so I'm putting them together to make bigger ones that make a bit more sense :P hope you like the changes, as you can see Payson and Sasha didn't kiss in this version, it just went to fast, so now they're on a slower path to each other. Also Lauren, Kaylie and all the others are getting bigger parts, hope you'll enjoy that. And you know the drill, please read and review, only takes you a second… really I promise!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own MIOBI**

_Beta: Barrel of Monkeys_

**A/N flowerchild3286 pointed out the sudden appearance of Emily, and I have no excuse other than that I obviously forgot she became pregnant and ran away, I so don't find her character interesting so I didn't remember much of her storyline. But that does leave a gap in the last chapter, so with the lack of other female gymnasts, I decided Becca was the one to go with them in stead of Emily. Kim made Payson take her little sister with her so she could be with Mark for the afternoon, and Becca begged to go to the beach.. hope this solves the problem!**

Summary: What happens after Worlds? Will Sasha and Payson be able to hide their feelings for each other, or will everything be revealed? And, will they be able to face all the consequences that come with it?

CHAPTER 3

Driving home proved a lot more difficult for Payson than she would have thought. She drove this route every day from the day she came to Boulder, first next to her mother, later driving on her own, and never has it been this difficult to arrive home safely. Before going into the house she checks how she looks, and the picture the rear-view mirror shows her surprises her. Her eyes are wide and a flush still lingers on her cheeks. It's amazing what a single touch from Sasha could do to her. For months, she told herself over and over again that Sasha didn't feel the same way about her as she does about him, but tonight, the way he touched her, that could not be misinterpreted. Sighing she gets out of the car, slowly walking to the front door so the wind can cool her off a bit.

"Mom, I'm home." She yells in the hallway. "I'm going to take a shower first okay?" Without waiting for an answer, she runs up the stairs, dodging a confused look from her mother. The hot water does its work well as it calms down her nerves enough for them not to be visible anymore. It also makes her skin a bit flushed, so the already present blush will go unnoticed. Walking down the stairs, she feels every bit like herself again and meets her mother in the kitchen.

"So that took you long enough. Did Sasha wear you out that much?" The question is innocent enough and has been asked many times before, but Payson is caught off guard anyway. She mumbles a few unintelligible words before stuffing her mouth full with dinner. Her mother eyes her cautiously, but lets it go. She trusts Sasha to tell her if something goes wrong. They both know Payson won't talk about it anyway. She always keeps the hard stuff to herself.

The rest of the night passes by uneventfully, and when the clock shows a decent time to go to bed she excuses herself. Knowing she won't sleep for a very long time, she resigns herself to lying in her bed and thinking about what happened tonight. She knows she's over-thinking it, but he was so close to her, so intimate. The way he looked at her, the way he touched her... She can almost feel his hands on hers again. A smile appears on her face involuntarily. She hadn't misinterpreted the look on his face when he took her to the ballet, when he showed up at her ballet lessons, and every time he did something out of the ordinary for her: the canvas, the Rock award, he had done it for her, because he cares about her. He cared more for her than he did for the others. He had told her again and again during her recovery how special she was, and little had she known than that he meant so much more with those words.

What will happen tomorrow though? Will he treat her like he always does, or is he going to be distant again? What if he leaves again? No, that could not happen. She has to talk to him before he can think too much about it. 'It's probably a good thing I'm starting early tomorrow.' She murmurs to herself. She'll go talk to him and make sure he doesn't do anything stupid.

#

He hadn't moved after Payson left. What had he done? He shouldn't have done that, it was so reckless and inappropriate. Still, he can't make himself regret his actions, not really. And what had happened really? He took her hand and touched her cheek. He didn't kiss her, although that's all he wanted to do. He didn't take her in his arms, even though every fibre in his body shouted at him to do it. He only showed her that he cared, that she's important to him.

They'll have to talk it through though, he has to make sure she's okay, that he didn't cross a too big a line with her. If he upset her, working together could get difficult, and he cannot let that happen. Tomorrow morning he has to make sure Payson knows –understands- how much he cares about her, without actually admitting he has feelings for her. He knows he said he would never lie to her, but what else can he do?

Frustrated with the situation he created, he turns to his only escape, gymnastics. Taking off his shirt, he goes to the parallel bars. Lifting his body up and his legs level to the bars, he holds it for a couple of seconds, before rotating into his next element. He feels his muscles clenching, the power in his body allowing him to do the routine which brought him gold in Sydney almost ten years prior. He never slacked on his physical exercises and isn't planning to stop anytime soon. He doesn't dismount though, his knee is already sore from the movements in the air.

"Ooh I'm sorry." He suddenly hears a voice. It's not the voice he longs to hear, and it's certainly not the blonde he wants to see.

"Hello Summer, what can I do for you?" He tries to sound genuinely happy to see her, but even to his own ears, he sounds insincere.

"I forgot some papers this afternoon." A big smile is plastered on her face as usual. He doubts that's really the reason why she's here, but decides to go with it- not being in the mood for any more emotional rollercoasters. He nods and takes his shirt from the ground, not paying a lot of attention towards the woman. Obviously, he noticed the lack of engagement ring on her finger, but he is deliberately ignoring that fact. If she thinks she can come back after she went to Steve again… He doesn't even want to finish that thought, they're over, long over and he doesn't regret it one bit. When she comes down from the office she lingers a bit, hoping he takes the hint. He smiles to himself, how delusional does she think he is?

"Good night Summer." He starts his way to the showers, but doesn't get far before he's stopped.

"Sasha."

"Yes?" He suppresses a sigh, but only barely.

"I just… I wanted to let you know I broke off the engagement with Steve."

"I know." He simply says, an answer that takes her by surprise.

"But how?" She manages to ask.

"I'm not blind Summer. I can see you're not wearing the ring anymore." It came out harsher than he intended.

"Ooh I see." She doesn't face him anymore, her eyes focused on the floor now. "I guess I should be going." She isn't moving however. When she dares to look at him again her face shows him exactly what she hopes for.

It's an invite he doesn't intend to accept. "Yes, I guess you should." When she walks away he knows they're over, forever. She wants him to be something he can't be, and he wants somebody else entirely. He showers quickly before going home. When he does climb into bed, his head is full of images of Payson. How she closed her eyes when he touched her cheek, the way she told him she understood, that cheeky smile, and the way she looks through her lashes. He wonders if she realizes she does that. It is with thoughts full of those eyes with that long blonde hair, and her mesmerizing smile that leads to sleep.

#

Waking up from too little sleep Payson drags herself to the gym, arriving right on time. When she spots Sasha's motorcycle all the drowsiness disappears. He's already here! A smile creeps on her face and she doesn't try to hide it, nobody's there to see it anyway.

"Hi." She says as she walks into his office. He looks up from some papers he was studying intensely. The smile that appears on his face equals hers, and he puts away the papers, the contents long forgotten. Without saying a word he comes to stand in front of her, taking her hand in his just as he did the night before; as if he wants to make sure she's really there.

"Hi." He finally mutters. She doesn't know why she does it, but the instant she hears his voice her arms go around his body, hugging him. She hears a soft chuckle before he puts his arms around her. For a while, they stand like that, enjoying each other and maybe also trying to find the words that need to be said. He takes her hand and guides her to the couch.

"I think we should talk about last night." He starts softly, not wanting to break the comfortable bubble they just created. She stays silent and he knows she wants him to continue. He swallows roughly, trying to clear his mind, having her here alone might not be the smartest time to tell her this. "I want you to know that I care a lot about you, and that I would move the world to let you achieve your dreams. But we are a gymnast and coach, we cannot -should not- forget that."

She interrupts him there, when she sees him struggling for the right words. "Sasha, nothing has to change. It's like you said, I'm a gymnast and you're my coach. That is our relationship, I care about you too and I'm so glad that you came back to keep training us. I don't want anything to come between that. Maybe we are a bit too close for normal standards, but what has ever been normal about us in the first place? I don't want to lose you as a coach, but you're my friend too, and I don't want to lose that either. I'm just glad to know where we stand now, without it being awkward."

"And you won't lose me as a friend; apparently this is how we work best together." He assures her, glad she doesn't hint at deeper feelings. "I don't care what other people say, but I wanted you to know that I'm here to get you, and everybody else, to the Olympics."

"I know." She leans back into the couch, clearly very relaxed, still holding his hand. Sasha's glad the conversation went how it did. If she'd gotten mad or hurt he doesn't know what he would had done, but at the very least he's sure it would have been something incredibly stupid.

"Okay, you didn't come here to just sit around not doing anything." He says after a little while, finally releasing her hand. "Why don't you go downstairs while I grab the sheet with your new beam routine?"

She smiles at him widely. "You already made one?"

"I did, now go, the sooner you're ready, the sooner we can get started." She darts up from her sitting position and hurries down the stairs. He smiles to himself. They're going to be alright.

"So we never really finished the talk about Kaylie and Austin." Payson says when he comes down a few moments later, her new beam routine in hand. They have about two hours before the others show up and Kaylie is going to expect some kind of answer by now. She sees an easy smile appear on Sasha's face.

"I told you, if they want to know where they stand, they have to come and talk to me in person."

"I don't think Kaylie is brave enough to do that after all you did to Austin, you really made these last few days a living hell for him." She points out.

"Yeah well, after that stunt he pulled in Rio he deserved it." The look she gives him tells him she doesn't agree.

"You really want to punish him for making Kaylie happy? For making sure she overcame her problems mentally and physically?"

"I don't have the right anymore to torture him do I?" He sighs, pretending to be sad, but knows she's right. He only punished the boy because he disobeyed his rules in front of the whole world, not because of his actual relationship with Kaylie. Austin might be the best thing that ever happened to Kaylie and her gymnastics.

"No you don't. They are really happy with each other and Austin knows what's at stake. He would never do anything to hurt Kaylie. You know that Sasha. He was the first to see something was wrong with her, and he had the guts to talk to her parents. If he didn't care he would never have done that. And who knows, maybe it will help her being a better gymnast, if Worlds is any indication." She voices his thoughts.

"Okay, fine. You can tell Kaylie she needs to talk to me, I'll tell her not to be worried anymore."

'Thank you Sasha."

He rolls his eyes at her extremely sweet tone before speaking. "I want to work on your beam this first hour, and the next we're going to take another look at your floor."

He shows her the new routine and if her expression says anything he did a very good job in designing it. After some final stretching, she mounts the beam, the same mount she used at Worlds, but it fits so much better with this new routine. She moves down the four-inch wide apparatus, artistic elements gracing the flow. She throws her body into a back handspring with a twist, ending with her legs on either side of the beam*, immediately followed by a power move which leaves him mesmerized. She slowly pushes herself into a handstand*, showing incredible strength and grace when her legs move upwards, before guiding her body back up to a standing position. Her endless extensions show how much she's grown as an artistic gymnast, but some power moves hint to her former strength. The entire routine breaths Payson, why hadn't he thought of this before, this mix, this hybrid form is unique and perfect, just like the gymnast performing it. She lands her dismount, a gorgeous double pike back salto with a full twist, perfectly and waits expectantly for his comment.

"Beautiful Payson. Absolutely beautiful." He smiles. "This is a great start for the next competition."

"A start? You mean you're going to up it even more?"

"If you can perform it consistently I don't see why not. I'll always push you to be the best, and your routines need to show that. But enough beam for now, let's go to your floor."

He puts on the music. Last night she had been dancing to Tchaikovsky's Swan Lake, but he knows you can only use a routine track so long before it wears out. Fireworks by Edvin Marton is a bit more dramatic, but it suits her routine perfectly. Starting with a multiple pirouette she flies through her routine, as if the music gives her wings. Sasha doesn't say a word the entire time, something that hardly ever happens, but Payson makes him speechless on a regular basis. When the music ends Payson let herself fall gracefully into her ending position, hands on her chest, legs beautifully stretched and toes pointed, knowing she nailed it. When she looks up into his eyes he confirms as much. The bright smile on his face says it all. They have found a way to perfect her routine, and now she doesn't need to be sad anymore to be able to pull off this much grace. She stands up and is about to run into his arms when someone enters the gym, and with it ruins the opportunity.

"You did perfect Payson, work on your beam with Kelly today and I'll check in every once in a while, to make sure Lauren stays away from the two of you. The other National Team members are going to need my attention getting settled in and I don't need drama on the first day of boot camp." He says without looking at who had walked in. Payson nods, a satisfied smile still gracing her face, he squeezes her shoulder lightly before going up to his office, vaguely seeing Austin wander towards Payson.

"Payson, you're early." Austin says as he walks towards her. She smiles and nods, wondering why Austin of all people would come in early. The others won't arrive for another 45 minutes, and Austin never comes in early, ever. She eyes him suspiciously since his appearance is a bit too innocent.

"I had come early to work on my beam routine. The better question is what are you doing here so early? Practice doesn't start for at least half an hour."

"Haha very funny, I can come in early…" The look on her face tells him to stop the bullshit. "Okay, fine this is a first. I was just wondering if you'd talked to Sasha about Kaylie and me, and if you didn't I wanted to be able to talk to him before it became too crowded. Kaylie is freaking out, and I don't like that… so yeah." She can see the determination in his eyes. If he has to face Sasha he will and he'll do it fearless. They hadn't been really close or anything, but she liked him because he made Kaylie genuinely happy. She wanted him and Kaylie to work out.

"I talked to Sasha; I don't think you will be getting any more punishment training. He can see you really care about Kaylie and that you are good for her. That's really all he wants, his gymnasts to be happy and healthy. So don't worry and call Kaylie to tell her not to freak out anymore. He did want to talk to the both of you, so when Kaylie gets here I suggest you two go and find him."

"Thanks Payson."

They work on their routines in silence until the other gymnasts are starting to come in. The minute Kaylie sets foot in the gym Austin is standing next to her, talking to her in hushed tones. Kaylie senses her watching and sends a genuine warm smile, silently thanking her. Payson smiles back, an encouragement to go and find Sasha. A moment later, they seem to be doing exactly that. Soon, after all the Rock gymnasts arrived, the National Team members start to come in. Payson isn't surprised all the National Team members have made it on such short notice. For some, moving half way across the country was just a small detail if they could train fulltime under the great Sasha Belov, as everybody seems to call him.

"Gather around." Sasha booms without any warning. She had already seen him standing on the little platform in front of his office, but everybody else has been completely oblivious. She looks around for Kaylie and Austin and sees them in a corner, smiling widely at each other. She's glad Sasha approves, or at the very least tolerates their relationship. Suddenly she senses somebody coming to stand next to her, it doesn't surprise her to see its Kelly.

"He sure knows how to get everybody's attention, doesn't he? I mean we practice under him when we have national practice, but this is so different. I always had a feeling he was holding back on those days. I guess I was right." It isn't a question, but Payson nods anyway. He always behaves better when the NGO is present.

"Ladies, would you care to share your little chitchat?" Sasha asks them. Both girls quickly shake their heads. "Alright then, now that I have everybody's attention. Today is the first day of something entirely new; I like to call it my personal boot camp. The Rock members will already know what I expect of all of you, but maybe they could use some reminding." A smug smile appears on his face. "From now on being from different gyms doesn't matter anymore; you are one team, one mind and one soul. Trust each other, help each other, and work together. I have a few simple rules; work as hard as I do, care as much as I do, sacrifice as much as I do. That way you cannot disappoint me. You will spend every moment here in this gym, together. Anyone not willing to sacrifice your blood sweat and tears to achieve excellence shouldn't bother to show up. Say goodbye to your lives as you know it, because today we start again, together. Don't disappoint me."

For a moment nobody moves. Payson looks around and sees awestruck faces everywhere. She's used to them now, but still goosebumps grace her arms.

"Wow." Kelly breaths and Payson barks out a laugh.

"Come on Parker. Let's give a good example." Payson continues while she moves away from the group. Kelly follows suit.

"So Sasha asked you to team up with me, didn't he?" Kelly asks after they helped each other stretch. Payson doesn't meet her eyes. Had she been that obvious? "It's fine you know. I was just curious." She murmurs.

"He did ask, but I didn't mind. At least we are both determined to be the best. It's a nice change to actually work with a gymnast who puts the sport first and not the drama of the week." Kelly can't help but laugh at that and surprised glances are cast their way, but both girls don't mind nor care. Not for the first time Payson thinks her and Kelly might become friends. At Worlds Kelly had really opened up, something she never expected. But then again, who would have thought she would ever be laughing _with_ Kelly Parker.

#

Lauren still can't believe her eyes. Yesterday had been bad, but today is even worse. Payson's still hanging out with Kelly and Kaylie is always too busy with Austin. She's alone, again. It just isn't fair. For a minute, she lets herself sulk in self-pity, but then she makes up her mind. Things have to change, and if Kaylie isn't going to help she'll just have to do it herself. She's already manipulating her father to dig up some dirt about all the National Team members. She has to in order to save her spot on the team. Her place on the team had always been secure because she had the best coach, but now everybody has the best coach. They'll all get better and that's just unacceptable.

"Lauren, I want to see your beam." Sasha says. She smiles wickedly, mostly to herself, but the few bystanders don't miss it. This is the perfect opportunity to impress the others, to make them aware they do not stand a chance against her. Lauren runs towards the apparatus with confidence. Her routine differs extremely from Payson's or even Kaylie's, but that's just because she's the best on beam. Sasha wouldn't even try something more difficult or challenging for either of her gym mates. Only she has sass and she'll bring it. Mounting into a round-off Arabian salto has most of the outsiders amazed, she can hear the soft gasps of surprise around her, the rest of her routine isn't easier and she has to focus if she doesn't want to fall on her butt. She smiles to herself when she gets ready for a new jump, this will show how much better she is. Going through the motions she nails the Grigoras.

"Stop it now!" Sasha's voice shouting at her almost makes her fall off the beam. "What the bloody hell are you doing? Did I tell you to change your routine; did I give you permission to add a new element?" She can see he's furious, but why she doesn't understand. She nailed it.

"I can do it, so I added it." She answers him blankly.

"Get off this instant!" She obliges, still confused why he's angry. "You will not ever do something like this again. You come to me first. I will tell you if you can add a new jump, if you are capable of pulling it off. Do you understand?" His quiet tone is more frightening than if he had continued to shout at her. Everybody in the gym is looking at them; even Kelly and Payson have stopped. She nods quietly, a blush of embarrassment colouring her cheeks. "Do you understand?" He asks, almost shouting again.

"Yes Sasha." She murmurs, feeling humiliated. He gives her one final stern look before turning his back to her. Silently she goes back to the beam, practicing her routine, but this time the way Sasha had designed it.

"Does he always yell like that?" Kelly whispers to Payson.

"No, only when he's really angry. It was stupid of Lauren to add that jump. It's really dangerous, she could have gotten injured. I guess that's why Sasha was angry, she probably didn't even have an assistant watch her when she practiced it."

"Well then, I guess I should never try to do something without him knowing it." At that, they both smile. "You know? You're not so bad Keeler. I could get used to this."

"Me too." Payson agrees.

"Girls, are you going to bond all day or will you actually get some work done?" Sasha asks. They both jump at his voice, and wonder how had he been able to sneak up on them?

"Well you did tell us to be one team, so in fact we are doing what you told us to do." Payson answers cheekily. "But we did make some progress, don't worry. Want to see?" He nods and she walks towards the uneven bars.

"I can't believe you talk to him like that and that he allows it. Marty would never allow it." Kelly whispers while walking next to her. Payson just shrugs and starts chalking up. "This is going to be very different, won't it? I mean, we all heard him, but it's _really_ different. He coaches differently."

"Every coach is different Kelly."

"Yeah I know, but I had a lot of different coaches. They all had comparable approaches. But this should prove interesting." She muses. Very interesting indeed. As she looks around, she thinks to herself 'This gym is my home now', and she will do anything to keep it that way.

**A/N So big changes are starting to appear, mostly because I have to re-write everything about the kiss that didn't happen anymore, and of course I want the other characters to show up more, so that has to change as well. I know Sasha isn't the coach of the male gymnasts, but the NGO wants all gymnasts together. As usual and always much appreciated, please Read and Review!**

* www dot youtube dot com/watch?v=pLfYeowMZq8 1.58

* www dot youtube dot com/watch?v=pLfYeowMZq8 1.44


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own MIOBI**

_Beta: Barrel of Monkeys_

Summary: What happens after Worlds? Will Sasha and Payson be able to hide their feelings for each other, or will everything be revealed? And, will they be able to face all the consequences that come with it?

**A/N Thanks BlueSkyHigh, Anam and flowerchild3286 for reviewing, it means so much to me and motivates me to update sooner!**

CHAPTER 4

Sasha was standing on the platform in front of his office enjoying the early morning and the fact that none of the gymnasts have arrived yet. It gives him a change to think this first week through. It hadn't been too bad, no big fights or angry parents. Everybody's adjusting just as he hoped, but he isn't pleased with the bonding of his team. His speech did not have the effect he wanted it to have. The gymnasts still keep loyalty to their own gym with little groups developing, and all he can do is stand there watching it all happen. Things have to change and he knows exactly how to do that. His gymnasts won't like it though. He smiles slyly, at his backup plan. When the doors slam open his smile turns into a genuine happy one. He has been waiting for her.

"Good morning Payson." He says. Looking up at the clock he notices she's a bit early today. She walks up the stairs and comes to stand next to him, something they have done for the past week and he has loved every moment of it. But every morning the tension would build. He doesn't know for sure if she feels it too, but it's getting harder for him to just stand there, not taking her into his arms.

"Morning." She answers him. He sighs, and hopes she won't notice. His back-up plan would make things even worse, but he had to do this for the team. His personal life – his personal feelings – could not get in the way of his job. He sighs again, turning around to walk into his office. Payson watches him cautiously.

"Is something wrong Sasha?"

He smiles weakly. "No not really, just thinking about the team bonding. This boot camp was supposed to make you all come together, but it isn't working. I told the NGO this would happen, but they wouldn't listen and now I'm here with all you girls and no team." She smiles at him knowingly. "So I've made a new plan. The NGO may force this on me, but I did get full authorisation to do what I think is best for the team." He continues. "It's going to take a lot from everybody."

He sees her questioning look. "I've decided to expand boot camp. Nobody is to leave the Rock until I tell otherwise. Every month there will be a free weekend, but besides that we will be here 24/7."

Payson doesn't say anything for a very long time. This will indeed ask a lot from everybody, but Sasha's right about the lack of bonding. Besides befriending Kelly, things have hardly changed. That isn't what's worrying her though, she's doubtful if she can handle being around Sasha non stop without slipping. They have managed to keep it very professional after their confession, but being in his office right now is already pushing her to her limits. Half the time she can only think of throwing herself at him and imaging how he will react.

How will they be able to stop themselves if they see each other so much? It was so easy to forget what shouldn't be forgotten. She can't deny the tension between them gets heavier every time they're alone together, and she knows it's just a matter of time before one of them slips. She's almost certain if she crossed that line, Sasha wouldn't push away, but pull her closer. Sometimes at night, she'll let her thoughts wander to how it would be if he kissed her. Devour her mouth with his, his hands roaming over her body, placing them at her hips, and making sure she couldn't have a coherent thought for a very long time. She swallows roughly but can't get rid of the image she just created.

"Payson?"

"Huh, what? Ooh, um... yeah that would be interesting. Do you think it will work?" She manages to ask.

Sasha eyes her. What just happened? They were talking and all of a sudden, she spaced out, her hazy eyes just staring at nothing.

"Where did you just go?" He asks instead of answering her question. When a blush appears on her face he doesn't need her to explain herself. He smiles softly and crosses the room until he stands in front of her. "This is going to take a lot out of us, but we'll make it work." He tells her, placing a hand on her cheek, and just like the last time she closes her eyes and leans into his gentle touch. "We'll make it." He repeats, his hand caressing her cheek as it leaves her face so he take her hands into his.

"I know." She answers, squeezing his hand lightly. "I'm just going to miss it."

"What is 'it' exactly?" She has him curious now.

When she blushes, he squeezes her hands gently. "The us-time we always have before the craziness of the day starts." She finally whispers. He can't help but smile at the little title she gave their time together. He's going to miss their alone time too. Glancing at the clock it shows most of their 'us-time' was wasted with this talk, so he has no choice but to tenderly pull his hands from hers and take a step back. Running a hand through his hair while still watching the girl in front of him, he tries to commit her lightness to memory before she's forced to fall back into her stoic self.

"I should start warming up." Payson murmurs, already building up her walls again. "Are you going to announce the changes today?"

He nods and she exits the room. Suddenly feeling exhausted Sasha lets himself fall into his chair. The day hadn't even begun and already he wants it to be over.

#

Lauren sits down at the breakfast table. She's in a terrible mood because her father hadn't been able to find anything remotely shocking about any of the other girls, so now she has absolutely nothing to work with. It's irritating her immensely since now she has to think of something else. Poking at her fruit salad, she doesn't hear her father come in.

"Hello, beautiful." He presses a kiss to her cheek before digging through the fridge.

"Dad, what are we going to do? I mean, it's not like the NGO is going to change their minds. We need to do something to secure my spot on the National Team. I will go to the Olympics, whatever it takes." She pouts her lips and looks at her dad with puppy dog eyes, a guaranteed success every time she uses that look.

Her father sighs, he wants to give her everything, but he can't help with this. "I don't know honey. I did everything I could think of. Maybe if you put as much effort into your gymnastics as you do in finding ways to secure your spot, this may not even be necessary. And why are you so worried? How do you know you'll lose your spot? If you keep up your DOD's everything will be fine."

"No it will not, everybody is getting attention from Sasha, attention that should be pointed at me. I won't risk losing my spot because I have to share my coach. He won't allow me to change my routine, to up my DOD, just because he is to busy with all the others. You brought him to the Rock to train _us_, meaning me, Kaylie and Payson, so make sure he acts like it." And with that she leaves for practice. Steve sighs deeply, why has she always have to be so difficult, especially this early in the morning.

The drive to the Rock isn't a long one, but it gives Lauren the opportunity to collect her thoughts. At Worlds, she thought Sasha and she had had a breakthrough, but now that entire thing seems pointless. What is the point of getting closer together if others are going to steal him away? She can handle Payson and Kaylie, they're her gym mates, but all the others don't deserve Sasha's attention. Now she only has to make sure Sasha comes to understand his place, which is coaching the Rock rebels to Olympic gold, not those other wannabes.

"National Team members." After a week that's all it takes to get everybody's attention. "I told you at the beginning you were to act as one and behave like a real team. So far, I haven't been impressed, so there are going to be a few more changes. From now on training hours are over, boot camp is going full throttle. Go home tonight to say goodbye to your parents, because from tomorrow on you will only leave this gym one weekend a month. Furthermore, I have decided what you will do 24/7- gymnastics. That is all." He leaves the entire team, male and female, standing awestruck.

"He cannot be serious, he's kidding right, RIGHT? He would never do this to us." Lauren complains to the others.

Kaylie shrugs, but doesn't like it either since now she'll have less time to spend with Austin. She looks around the gym until she finds him and gives him a bright smile. He winks back, before readying himself for his ring routine. "I don't think we can do anything about it, but I thought you wanted more time with Sasha to perfect your routines. This will definitely give you the opportunity."

"This is not what I meant and you know it."

"Maybe it will really help us become a better team." Payson offers. She can't help but defend Sasha's decision. She doesn't really like it either, but she understands why he did it, his explanation had been solid and she hadn't been able to argue.

They all look at Payson and Lauren suddenly corners her. "Did you know?"

She swallows roughly. "Why would I know?"

"Well, you _are_ in here early every day so maybe he told you." Kaylie says with a knowing glance. Payson wonders for a minute what more she means with those words.

She sighs. "He told me this morning, but it's not like it would have changed anything anyway."

"Yes it would have. You could have talked to him or made him change his mind. God we hardly have any free time as it is already. Now he takes it all." Lauren's still fuming. "This can't be happening."

"Why do you even care? Aren't we supposed to be training as hard as we can to become the best gymnasts we can be. Talking about training, shouldn't we be doing that right now." Kelly puts in and Payson sends her a thankful smile. Kelly only smirks back. "Come on Keeler, I need to work on my vault. Will you spot me?"

"God how pathetic can they be? If they don't like this then they don't deserve to go to the Olympics. Nothing is a sacrifice as long as we get to go to the Games." Kelly says softly when they walk away.

Sasha had shamelessly eavesdropped on their little rant session and isn't surprised to hear Lauren complain the most. He may have forgiven her, but he will never forget what she did. She's really got to step up her game if she wants to keep her spot. If they'll be together 24/7 they won't have distractions from the outside world. They'll focus on gymnastics and each other and nothing more. That's the whole purpose of this decision and he sincerely hopes it'll work out.

"Andy, I'd like to see your bars routine now." He says to a red-haired girl. The look on the poor girls face was not reassuring or helping his confidence in this current National Team. At least with this course of action, Sasha will have the opportunity to review everybody's skill level and maybe even up their DOD's. Reluctantly, he starts to agree with the NGO for forcing this, although he would never admit it in court!

#

Halfway through practice, the gym doors fly open and Steve Tanner barges in. Payson sighs as she spots Lauren looking way too smug. What has she done now?

"Belov I need to talk to you." Steve tells him firmly and nearly drags him from the floor. Sasha unwillingly follows. Payson swears she hears him mutter "Oh by all means Mister Tanner" and she's barely able to stifle a laugh. Kelly eyes her questionably, but she shakes her head.

"Yes Steve, of course I have the time to listen to you. Thanks for asking." Sasha says the minute they walk into his office. Steve ignores his sarcasm and sits down in Kim's chair. Sasha sighs, he has a feeling somehow this won't be a pleasant talk and that it has Lauren written all over it. Summer is looking at them with confusion written all over her face.

"Summer could you give us a minute?" Sasha asks her, sending her a warm smile to indicate everything's all right, but as soon as the door closes Steve loses his temper.

"When I found you in Cambria, I asked you to train the Rock girls. I brought you to this gym; you got your success thanks to me. And now you are neglecting the contract. That is just not acceptable."

"Excuse me, but I don't understand what you're saying. I am still training the girls. Nothing has changed."

"Nothing has changed? Are my eyes betraying me, or aren't there double the amount of gymnasts walking around in the gym. You were brought here to coach the Rock girls and I really thought you would live up to that. First, you come here with that little speech about how much everybody should care and sacrifice in order to be the best gymnast, you make the girls work harder and all of a sudden, you drop them and focus all your attention on Payson, and after that on Kaylie and even Emily. And now the National Team. Will you ever have time to focus on my daughter or is she to do everything alone?" Steve has stood up from his chair and is leaning over the desk, nearly invading Sasha's personal space.

Sasha just stares at Steve for a moment. He of all people is accusing Sasha of picking favourites? "Mr. Tanner. I have never and will never favour one gymnast over another. I give every gymnast as much attention as they need or allow. But let me make one thing clear. I will not permit anyone, let alone you, to talk to me like that. And as for your precious daughter, Lauren is lucky to still be on the team. I could have removed her after all she has done, but I didn't. So please, stop intervening in my work and do not attempt to sabotage anything, because your daughter is walking a very thin line. I may have forgiven her about everything and especially about one particular thing, but if Payson ever finds out… Let's just say, if Payson doesn't feel comfortable having Lauren around anymore I will fix that discomfort for her. Now, if you would excuse me, I have work to do." With that strong announcement, Sasha leaves the room, throwing the door shut behind him. Everybody in the gym looks at him, but seeing his face they hurry back to what they were doing- except for Payson. Sasha wonders if he should give in to what he wants –her- but he knows he has to calm down instead, and preferably as soon as possible.

"Payson, beam. Now!" He says loudly. The confused glance between Kelly and Payson doesn't escape him, but he doesn't care. He doesn't care that everybody is scared of him right now, that Payson and Kelly had been working together to get a jump right. He needs some distraction and the only thing he could think of was watching Payson perform her new routine.

"Are you alright?" She whispers while chalking up.

His nod is only barely noticeable. "I will be."

#

Time moves quickly after that. They have been in the gym for one month and soon it became very clear some gymnasts were having a harder time than others. The boys where suffering from Sasha's stern methods and the girls were mostly annoying each other. They slowly got to know the other National Team gymnasts and it surprised Payson most of them weren't as dramatic as Kaylie or Lauren.

"What I wouldn't give for one afternoon off." Kaylie muses while looking to the other side of the gym where Austin is standing. "I think Sasha enjoys this a bit too much, just because he knows we cannot break his precious no-dating rule right under his nose."

Payson smiles softly. "Come on guys, it isn't that bad, now we have a lot more time to perfect our performances. This close to the Olympics it's an advantage we should be grateful to have."

"This close to the Olympics, Pay are you insane? We still have more than a year to the Games. Nationals and Worlds have to come again first." Lauren argues. She also has had enough with this little experiment. "I know the other countries do this, but we never did. How can they expect us to be okay with this? To be able to handle this? Because honestly, I'm going crazy. Those lunches out in the parking lot don't do it. If we could just go out for an hour or so to the Spruce Juice or something. But no, Sasha won't let us." She complains.

"I won't let you what, Lauren?" They all jump at Sasha's voice. Payson watches her friend, trying to guess what sort of reaction will come from her mouth. She expects it to be some lame excuse, but for once Lauren decides to go with the truth.

"You won't let me, or any of us get some free time. It's driving me crazy. I need to leave the Rock, 24/7 is just too much." She pouts to him, but it has little effect.

"Well, if you would focus on your training a bit more, you wouldn't notice how slow the time really goes. So get back to work ladies. The harder you work, the faster the time goes. And at the end of today you can go home for the weekend, or did you forget that?" He addresses the last bit to Lauren, who seems a bit more cheery now she remembers that.

"Payson, Kelly, I saw you two working on a new vault. Let's continue with that." Sasha informs. Kelly beams when he pays attention to her. Payson already teased her with it, but Kelly had insisted she just really liked her coach for once. _He is really easy to work with and he is always supportive, I never had a coach like that _she'd said indifferently. Payson had let it go after that, she never was one to tease and she and Kelly were becoming good friends. She didn't want to risk that.

They walk to the apparatus together, but Kelly get to go first. It doesn't surprise Payson when she feels Sasha come to stand next to her. She discretely closes the little space between them and he takes advantage of their closeness, putting a hand on her shoulder. He feels her relax under his touch and wishes, not for the first time this month that they were alone. She is speaking to him about the Round-off half on front pike salto 1.5 twist Kelly is attempting but he hardly registers that. All he can think of is putting his hands on her waist, pulling her closer and finally feeling her body heat against him. It's driving him insane how close she's standing next to him, but completely off limits. At this point, he's almost tempted to give in to Lauren's pleading so he can have his way with Payson. But even then he would not be allowed to, but everyday got harder, he just hopes he can keep himself in check.

"Sasha, what did you think?" Kelly asks hopefully. He snaps out of his thoughts and looks a bit dazed at her. He hadn't even seen her start.

"I'm terribly sorry Kelly, my thoughts caught up with me. I missed it completely, would you mind doing it again." He asks, looking truly confounded. Normally he wouldn't excuse himself like this, but this time he needed to. His thoughts had not been justified so he should have watched her. He sees her nod and turns for a second jump.

"Should I watch from the other side Sasha, so you can concentrate?" He hears Payson whisper, amusement dripping from her words. He sighs and suppresses a glance at her face. Instead, he focuses on Kelly, though he keeps his hand firmly on her shoulder. "This one is even better." He hears her murmur, more to herself than to him. He's pleased with what he sees as well.

"Really good Kelly, but watch your feet on the landing. It's alright now, but earlier today I saw some wobbling." He tells her while smiling broadly. "If you nail this consistently, your DOD will rise a lot! Good job." He starts to walk away, already knowing what and how Payson will perform, he has been watching her all day, but than he remembers, he isn't supposed to know that yet. Sighing to himself, he turns around again. "Payson, you're up."

#

Lauren is standing by the water cooler. Her father hadn't been able to persuade Sasha, but she always has a back-up plan. If her father isn't up for the job, maybe Summer is. She saw the woman walk around this morning and although Summer isn't going to marry her father anymore, she still cares for her, Lauren knows that, so it shouldn't be to hard to convince Summer to help her. She looks around and spots the blonde near the office. Lauren needs to corner her before she leaves for the day. Looking around she doesn't see Sasha anywhere, this is her chance. She jogs to Summer and asks her to follow her for a moment. Hesitantly the older woman obeys.

"What's the matter Lauren?" She asks as soon as they reach the hallway.

"Can you please go talk to Sasha? You know how he makes us stay here every hour of every day. We can't stand it anymore, but he just won't give in."

"It's not that bad, you have this weekend to go home and socialize and if Sasha thinks this will work I think you should trust him. Like he trusts you." She adds meaningfully.

Lauren sighs, clearly annoyed with the turn of the conversation. "When are you ever going to let that go Summer? I told Sasha I was sorry for leaking the tape to Ellen Beals. He forgave me, so why can't you?" She whines, knowing it works most of the time.

"I forgave you Lauren, you know that. But I can't forget it. What you did was really wrong sweetie. Not only on a professional level, but also because she's your friend. Will you ever tell Payson what you did?"

Lauren looks shocked. "WHAT? No, are you kidding me? She would never forgive me. You're not going to make me tell her as well, are you?" Summer shakes her head, she won't interfere again because Lauren has to learn to mend her own mistakes. "No, I won't." The look on her face clearly indicates she wont to interfere, but Lauren ignores it.

"Okay, good." Lauren smiles. "So are you going to talk to Sasha? Maybe you can convince him to take you out and discuss it over dinner. Men are always more likely to agree when they're eating." Her eyes start glistening at the thought of freedom, so much that she can almost touch it.

"No Lauren, I will not. This is something Sasha finds necessary and he is your coach so you should listen to him. And as for the dating part, Sasha and I aren't a good match so don't even bother trying." And with that she leaves Lauren standing in the hallway, the freedom slipping from her fingers again.

"Well at least I don't have to confess to Payson, what a drama that would have been." She muses to herself. She still doesn't care what she has done, not to Payson and not to Sasha, at first she really did care that Sasha forgave her, but now with his boot camp she doesn't care anymore. For the most part, she's just sorry she'd got caught. Sighing she checks her reflection in the glass of the doors, making sure her signature braids are perfectly in place before going back in.

Just around the turn of the hallway Austin is standing still, horrified. He had heard every word between Lauren and Summer, but he can't believe it. Payson and Lauren are supposed to be best friends, how could she have done that to her best friend? He lets the wall support him, what should he do? He doesn't know. Should he tell Payson? No he can't do that, she needs to hear it from Lauren herself. Kaylie it is then. He'll tell her and then they can decide what to do. He runs a hand through his hair and slowly makes his way back to the gym. What he doesn't understand is why in the world Sasha had forgiven that bitch. If it were up to him, he would have kicked Lauren out of The Rock and off the National Team the moment he found out what she did.

Spotting his girlfriend near the uneven bars he walks over to her. "Kaylie, are you free tonight?"

#

"She did WHAT?" Kaylie shouts at him. "Are you absolutely sure?" His nodding is enough confirmation. "I will kill her! What was she thinking? She nearly destroyed both their lives. Sasha could have gone to jail. Payson's Olympic dream could have been blown. We have to tell Payson. She needs to know." Kaylie rambles on, pacing up and down her bedroom floor, not being able to calm herself down enough to sit down.

"No." Austin says, and before Kaylie can argue he continues. "Lauren needs to come clean and face the consequences first hand. She doesn't deserve to dodge Payson's reaction. I won't let that happen."

At that, Kaylie can't help but smile. Not only because of Austin's concern, but also because she agrees with him. "Well I want to see that. Payson is going to bury her. But Austin, how do we get Lauren to tell the truth?"

"Ooh, I have an idea." He answers and then goes into detail. Perfecting their plan takes hours, but in the end, they are satisfied.

"Okay, enough scheming for one night. I don't know how Lauren does it, but she makes it look so effortless." Kaylie says tiredly. "I have one weekend a month for myself and all I have done is make plans for the next week."

Austin laughs at that. "Hmm… maybe I can take your minds off of things. Give you the relaxation you deserve." He says wickedly, just before his lips meet hers.

**A/N Hello transitions chapter, but a lot of stuff is about to happen, the beginning already starting to show it's ugly head in this one. And yeah I'm trying really hard to get all these chapters up as soon as possible, and my awesome beta is just as fast with correcting so thanks again Barrel of Monkeys… anyway, I would love your input on these past chapters, so please read and review, the good and bad!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own MIOBI**

_Beta: Barrel of Monkeys_

**A/N I just realised the next 3 chapters were all about Payson and Sasha confessing their relationship to her parents.. but that can't happen anymore.. So now I'm leaving that part out, I will use it again, but in a much more realistic way I hope, anyway, there are some huge changes now I cut that out..**

**And a huge thank you to Anam, Rayy7937 and Erika for reviewing!**

Summary: What happens after Worlds? Will Sasha and Payson be able to hide their feelings for each other, or will everything be revealed? And, will they be able to face all the consequences that come with it?

CHAPTER 5

"What are you doing here?" Kelly asks while looking at the time. "Let me rephrase that, what the hell are you doing here at this ungodly hour?"

Kaylie and Austin look at her sheepishly. "Well we need to talk to you." Kelly stares at them, annoyance clear on her face.

"By all means, enlighten me."

"We need your help with something, can we come in?" She sighs but gestures for them to enter her hotelroom.

"Why are you still living in a hotelroom? I thought all the team members got houses and everything?" Austin asks while falling on her bed.

"My mom doesn't have the time to arrange everything." They wait for Kelly to elaborate, but apparently it's all she has to say about the matter.

"Right, anyway, we wanted to talk to you about something." Kaylie continues after a look at Austin.

"Yeah you already said that."

"Okay, we know something big, but it needs to be handled delicately." Kaylie says, suddenly unsure if Kelly should know this. "Do you promise not to do anything with this knowledge without us knowing it?"

"Just spill it Kaylie, it's too early to make any promises." Kelly answers. Kaylie looks at Austin again. He gestures her to continue as it's too late to go back now.

"Fine, we need your help to make Lauren confess something. She needs to face the consequences for what she did and we need your help to make that happen."

"What does she need to confess?" Kelly asks curiously. She will decide later if she will help them, Sasha had been clear about the teambonding and she's determined not to let him down, but she wants to know, just in case.

"Promise me you will keep your cool." Austin says while getting up from his position on her bed. She rolls her eyes at him but nods anyway. With a heavy sigh Kaylie tells her everything they know. The look on Kelly's face makes Kaylie relieved they went to her. She had seen Payson and Kelly bonding and hoped it would be enough so she would help. Seeing her now, she knows Kelly will be a part of their team.

"Lauren will confess at the end of practice this week. I'll make sure of that." Kelly muses. She knows Sasha wants them to bond, but Lauren needs to get what she deserves. What that bitch did is unforgivable, even she never went that low. Moreover, she isn't really disobeying Sasha, she is bonding with a part of the team, she can't be friends with everybody, right?

"Okay, this is what we are going to do…"

"We already made a plan." Austin points out. He begins to describe what Kaylie and him started to plot, but Kelly cuts him off.

"That was a plan?" is Kelly's surprised answer. "Ooh you little grasshoppers, you have so much to learn."

#

Walking into the Rock was something she had done every single day for the last five years, but Payson had never expected to see the picture that was presented before her now. Kaylie, Austin and Kelly were stretching together on the main floor… and laughing. What had happened there? She had been the only one welcoming towards Kelly, when had that changed? Confused she walks towards them.

"Hey guys." She says, trying not to look suspicious.

"Hey Pay." Kaylie answers with the same cheery voice she hears every day. "Do you mind if I team up with Kelly today?"

"Um... no that's okay. I'll go work with Lauren then." Payson says, she is sure her confusion is clear on her face, but none of them seem to care. Confused she walks towards the beam spotting Lauren already working on her favourite apparatus.

"Hey Lo, Kaylie wanted to team up with Kelly today so here I am. You don't mind do you?"

"Kaylie wanted what?" Lauren asks, clearly offended by the rejection of Kaylie. "I always work with Kaylie." She looks over to the floor and the hurt in her face is easily read. Payson kind of feels sorry for her, but if she'll only give Kelly a chance, Payson was sure that any hurt could be avoided.

"You know, we have to work together for another month now, can't you at least try and make small talk? It won't kill you." Payson tries, but retracts her following words when Lauren gives her a dirty look.

"I don't make friends with the enemy, so just save it Pay. Let's start training." Payson sighs, but gives in, since there is only so much you can do until it works against you. She decides not to push this one and see how it works out in the end.

"That looks really good Lauren." Payson compliments her teammate.

"Sure, but without the Grigoras my DOD isn't high enough, even yours is higher." She complains bitterly. "And since when do you have a new routine anyway. You didn't practice it before Worlds right?"

"No, Sasha made this at the beginning of last month." She answers carefully and the look on Lauren's face is enough to make her regret – again – she said anything at all.

"And he won't let me add another jump, it's not fair."

"Lauren, you know he was just worried. That jump's really dangerous and you could have gotten hurt."

"Whatever." Is her brilliant reply. "Anyway, I had this amazing weekend with Max. He was so sweet and you know." She goes on, the sudden change of subject confusing Payson for a minute. Lauren takes her silence as encouragement to continue. "We went to the movies and he picked me up for this romantic dinner. He only had eyes for me the entire time, like he should." She finishes, nodding to herself, for a moment. Payson wonders if she even realizes she's still standing there. "Ooh I'm sorry Pay, I didn't think, but I told you Max always liked me better. I guess you should have listened to me."

"Sure Lauren, let's get to work okay?" Payson sighs, already regretting teaming up with Lauren. She wonders if she should feel offended Max moved on so quickly, but then again she never really wanted to be with him in the first place. Hearing Lauren talk about their amazing weekend didn't even sting. She smiles weakly to herself. Who had she been kidding when she told Max she loved him. _Never take love for granted, always follow your heart_, that is what her mom always says. But somehow she doesn't think her parents will agree with her heart's choice.

"Do you really think it is smart to let them work together?" Austin asks her again, eying the two blondes anxiously. They've been watching Payson and Lauren work together for a few minutes now and Austin isn't so sure anymore this is the best plan. "They don't seem all too relaxed."

"Don't worry Austin, it will all work out according to plan." Kelly muses. "You two asked me for my help, now you have to trust me. And I know what I'm doing." She turns so she can look him straight in the eyes. "Lauren didn't like it when I teamed up with Payson right? Now what will happen if I slowly get everybody on my side. She'll feel rejected again, as our little dramaqueen always says she is, and then we have her where we want her. She will have to face me, just like a little kitten cornered without an escape route." Seeing the worried looks she adds. "Don't worry, I have everything under control."

"Remind me never to get on your bad side ever again." Kaylie says quietly. Kelly only laughs and starts on her floorroutine.

"How will she get everybody on her side in such a short amount of time?" Austin asks his girlfriend.

She just shrugs. "I don't think this is going to turn out good." She murmurs. "I have a really bad feeling about this."

But as Austin keeps wondering, Kelly works her magic. It doesn't take Kelly long to become a favourite with everybody. It's a gift she possesses, but one she rarely uses, not wanting to waste energy on meaningless conversation when she can be training. Still, for Payson she will rely on this part of her character. She mingles around the gym all morning, helping where help is needed, laughing with her team mates, and gossiping with them. Inwardly she must have rolled her eyes a thousand times, but it'll be worth it. Nobody messes with her friends.

Looking around the gym just days after she started her plan things have changes entirely. The first time she had arrived at the Rock Lauren was about to punch her in the face and at least three other gymnasts were backing her up. Now she can walk in without having to watch her back. This time Lauren is the one standing alone, while she has everybody around her. A smug smile appears on her face, since her plan is going really well, it's just a matter of time before Lauren snaps.

"Hey everybody." She says with a fake cheery voice as she walks up to Kaylie and the others. Payson looks at her like she knows exactly how fake it is. She adds a sheepish expression just to annoy the blonde and the eye roll she gets is a welcoming gift. She hates being this nice, even if it's just for the last few days.

"When did you become all nice and friendly?" Payson whispers when she comes to stand next to her.

"What? Sasha told us to be nice, I'm just acting like the team player we all should be." She answers innocently. She can see Payson is questioning her motives, but that isn't of her concern right now. Payson will be grateful in the end and then everything will be fine. She looks to the other side of the gym where Lauren is stretching, completely alone. The isolation is already pulling her down, it is easily seen on her face and Kelly can't hide the smirk that's creeping on her face.

"Okay people, team up and remember every day another partner. Get used to each other and support one another." Sasha bellows from his little platform in front of his office. They all know this by now as he tells them repeatedly every single morning, but apparently, he still finds it necessary. Kelly looks around quickly and motions for Kaylie to team up with Payson, before somebody messes up the plan, or Payson herself, as she is walking towards a waiting Lauren.

"Hey Pay, let's team up, just like old times." Kaylie intervenes quickly enough. Payson seems a bit surprised, then shrugs it off. She doesn't really care with whom she trains, but the two of them working together must really piss off Lauren, especially because Kaylie has been avoiding her all week as well.

"This is still according to plan?" Kelly hears Austin ask her quietly. She just nods once and gives him one of her evil smiles.

"Everything is going great. Just watch me. Shouldn't you be teaming up with one of your buddy's?" And with that she makes her way towards Lauren. Everybody else has teamed up already so Lauren won't be able to refuse her offer of working together.

"Hey Lo." Kelly says with a smile on her face that screams mischief. "Let's get started teamie."

"Just drop the act Parker. You may be able to fool everybody else, but you're still the same bitch you always were."

Kelly flashes her competition grin at the blonde girl. "Hmm… that may be true, but what can you do about it? Everybody likes me now, and who was willing to team up with you?" Lauren stays silent. "Yeah, that's right. The only person who was willing to work with you is the one you can hardly look in the eye."

Lauren's horrified look says it all. "Wh-what do you mean?" She says, trying to look impartial, but Kelly isn't fooled.

"Ooh sweetie, you know exactly what I mean. Don't think you can get away with it. I'm not the only one who knows." She whispers in Lauren's ear. After that she walks away, sensing somebody coming up to them. "Let's get started teammate." She adds smugly, loud enough for everybody to hear. Lauren will go down, she thinks, she will go down hard, flat on her face and she cannot wait to see it while sitting front row.

"Lauren get working, we don't have the luxury to relax." Sasha frowns at her.

"Yes Sasha." She answers quickly, spooked by his sudden appearance.

Walking past Kelly, she hears her enemy murmur. "This is going to be a fun practice, don't you think?" Her laugh however makes Lauren certain this will be the worst practice ever. She has no idea how true those words are.

Practice hasn't been going on for very long before the first trouble begins. Kaylie watches Kelly and Lauren working on bars and it isn't going well, well that is, if your name is Lauren. Bars have never been one of her strengths, but today it's even worse. The smile on Kelly's face assures her she is to blame for everything, but for once Kaylie doesn't feel sorry for her old friend. What she did to Payson and Sasha was beyond words. She has always known Lauren did horrible things, but this is too much, even for Lauren.

"Kelly is really getting to her isn't she?" Austin asks her, appearing out of nowhere.

"Stop sneaking up on me like that." She shoots at him.

"Sorry babe."

"Never mind. And yeah, I think Kelly is speeding up her plan. You think this will work out?"

"I hope so, otherwise this whole team could fall apart. Sasha was right saying you all don't act like a team. If you want to win gold this team has to stand together. I know Lauren needs to pay for what she has done, but I hope it doesn't take long anymore. You all need to focus on what's laying ahead, what's really important; the competitions and the Olympics. In the end that's all that matters."

Kaylie looks at him, why is he saying this now? "You were the one who told me and wanted to let Lauren pay, what's changed all of a sudden?" She hisses at him, barely able to contain her anger.

"I know, calm down." He lays a hand on her shoulder. "I still stand by that, but I'm just worried about the rest of the team. You saw what happened at Worlds when you didn't have a solid team. I just don't want that to happen again. You all deserve to win and I would hate to see that slip away because of something Lauren Tanner did." He answers quietly. Kaylie can see the truth behind his words, and she knows he's right.

"I don't think this will go on for very long. Knowing Lauren she will snap very soon. I bet by the end of the week the truth will be out and we all can go back to training, like we should."

"Hey you two. Just because I'm not kicking you out or anything doesn't mean you can smooch up under my supervision." Sasha softly says. The lack of volume in his voice making him even more frightening. "Get back to work." They both scurry away as soon as possible.

Sasha smirks, he never gets tired of scaring his gymnasts, it's one of his guilty pleasures he allows himself every once in a while. Lately he has been doing it a bit more, but they make it so easy. Now that they are at the Rock all the time some have let their guard down and he takes full advantage of it.

"You just have to do that, don't you?" He hears her say, he doesn't look at her, knowing the disapproving expression she is wearing.

"But they make it so easy." He just answers back.

"You're such a child sometimes." He shrugs at that, but he knows she's just messing around. A smile colours her voice and he looks to his side. Payson is standing close to him, but for him she's never close enough.

"How's practice going? Your vault seems pretty solid." He asks her.

"I'm doing okay, but I'm worried about Lauren, she looks distracted."

"Lauren is always distracted Pay."

She laughs at that, it so true. "I know, but it seems even worse today. Or it could be Kelly, not everybody can handle her."

Sasha smiles. "That's a likely scenario, but they have to get used to each other. It will work out in the end." Payson only smiles back, but she isn't so sure.

"Alright get back to work, move on to beam. I want your routine to be flawless by the end of today."

#

"What are you going to do about it?" Lauren asks her when it's almost time for lunch.

"About what?" Kelly's looking at her innocently, but motions for Kaylie to come closer with Payson. She's shielding Lauren's view of the gym by walking towards the wall and leans against it. Now Lauren's back is facing the gym.

"You know what, you said it yourself."

"I only said that I know what you have done."

"You are such a bitch."

"Ooh you have no idea, but at least I don't stab my best friends in the back like you. At least I'm always honest."

Lauren seems lost for a comment, so goes back to her original question. "What are you going to do than, blackmail me?"

Kelly laughs at that. "I'm not your father Lauren. I don't do blackmail."

"Then what? Are you going to tell Payson?" She isn't angry anymore, now she's just scared, scared Kelly will destroy everything.

"No, I'm not, but you are. Right about know I think actually." Kelly manages to whisper, just before another voice makes Lauren freeze.

"What is she supposed to tell me Lauren?' Lauren still isn't moving, her eyes are as wide like a deer in headlights. She doesn't turn around, doesn't even seem to be breathing. Payson walks around her until she stands in front of her. "What is she supposed to tell me Lauren?" She repeats.

The whole gym is listening in, since it's time for lunch making and they have nothing better to do. The room is silent except for the ongoing conversation. Nobody's even trying to hide they're eavesdropping.

"It's nothing, don't believe a word that bitch says." Lauren tries to sound confident, but her poise has abandoned her.

"I'm not the only one who you should worry about. Remember what I said, I'm not the only one who knows." Kelly muses, enjoying the anxiety on Lauren's face.

"Okay guys, what's going on?" Payson asks, looking around. She's is starting to get impatient now. "I'm not in the mood for games, we should be eating and getting back to practice."

Lauren sees her only escape and goes for it. "You're absolutely right, we have no time for games, let's go grab some food." She looks at Kaylie for support, but nobody is moving and then she realizes her friend is in on it as well. Austin is coming up behind her and puts a hand on his girlfriend's shoulder.

"I heard you talking to Summer the other day in the hallway, you should be careful what you tell people in such a public place." He snaps at her.

"GUYS!" Payson yells now. Her loud voice finally attracting Sasha's attention who had been oblivious about what was going on until then. He starts moving towards them, wanting to know what's going on when he sees who is cornered, Lauren.

"Ooh bloody hell." He mumbles. "Not here, not now." But it is too late.

"Lauren, tell me what's going on or believe me I will punch it out of you." Payson breathes.

"I think you will punch her anyway, so there's no reason not to come clean right this instant Lo." Kelly uses the blondes nickname just to piss her of even more, and it's clearly working.

"Shut it devilhorns." Kelly holds her hands in mock surrender, but her bright smile doesn't fade. Finally Lauren will get what she deserves.

"Okay, fine." She finally exclaims. She takes a couple of deep breaths and looks anywhere but at the girl right in front of her. "But first I want to say that I'm really sorry and I wish…"

"Save it Lauren." Payson interrupts her.

"Fine." She looks like she's about to cry. "The picture of you kissing Sasha... I sent it to Ellen Beals." She says the words like they're venom. "I am sorry, so sorry I did it. I wasn't thinking, I…" She's silenced by a slap in her face.

"It was you? Hah, I should have known, I SHOULD HAVE KNOWN. How could you do this to me? I'm supposed to be your best friend." She shouts. Anger is bringing tears to her eyes and she furiously wipes them away. "I trusted you! YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BE MY BEST FRIEND." Shouting isn't even the word for Payson's actions anymore. More tears are building up and the moisture is clouding her vision. "And everybody knew? Everybody knew except for Sasha and me?"

Lauren's eyes flash to the ground guiltily.

Payson takes in a deep breath. "Sasha knew as well." She states quietly, like she doesn't want to believe it. The adrenaline for moments earlier suddenly gone.

"He has forgiven me." Lauren whispers, like that will make everything better.

All of a sudden Payson realizes everybody is watching and she scans the room until she finds the stormy blue eyes she is looking for. Without sparing Lauren a second look she walks past her until she is in front of the man she trusted. "You knew?" She asks him. He simply nods, grief written all over his face. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want to hurt you." He whispers, wishing he could take her into his arms right this instant.

She laughs at him, but there's isn't any humour to detect. "Well how did that work out for you?" She throws at him before running out of the gym. He watches her disappear through the doors.

"Nobody leaves the building, food is in the conference room." He yells before he runs after the girl he has given his heart to.

"How long have you known?" She asks him when she hears him coming up behind her; she didn't get far just standing in the hallway. Shoulders slumped, tears running down her face. Sasha swallows harshly.

"She told me during Worlds." The shock in her eyes burns in his heart. "Payson, I'm so sorry, I…" He will never finish that sentence for she cuts him short with a slap in the face.

"Shut it Sasha, don't say you're sorry. You should have told me the minute you found out. How could you keep this from me?" She's fighting the tears in her eyes without much success. Never has she felt so betrayed, she trusted him and he kept this from her. "I trusted you, I told you everything. I can't believe…" Her voice abandons her and she turns away from him. For a minute he hesitates, but lays a hand on her shoulder anyway. She shrugs it of like he just burned her.

"Don't touch me. Don't you touch me!" She snaps at him, the words cut him like the sharpest knife, but he does as she says. She stays silent for so long Sasha isn't sure what to do. He wants to explain, that he was trying to protect her, but he now realizes he was wrong from keeping this a secret. He had made mistakes with her in the past, but this one may be too much for her to forgive. His heart clenches at this thought. He won't know what to do if he lost her. She is his life, the reason he gets up in the morning.

"Pay, please talk to me." He begs her.

"I don't know what to do now." She whispers after taking a few shaky breaths. When she looks up, he can see how much this is hurting her. Without thinking he closes the distance between them. He knows they are in the hallway of the Rock, parents could walk in any second, but he doesn't care. All he cares about is showing Payson how sorry he is, how he wishes he had acted otherwise. He brushes away the last of the lingering tears and takes her face into his hands, ignoring her plea from earlier to not touch her.

"I hope you can forgive me." He whispers back. "I hope you'll be stronger than me and not walk away from difficult moments, I hope you will keep trusting me. I should have told you the minute Lauren came clean with me. But I wanted to protect you, make sure you didn't get hurt anymore, I realize now I was wrong. I will never keep anything from you ever again. Just please forgive me." He never looks away from her eyes and hopes she can see how sorry he is. She sighs and closes her eyes for a brief second. Then he feels her arms go around his waist. He pulls her closer immediately and presses a kiss on her forehead. He holds her as tight as he can and comforts her. He knows the tears which are spilling now aren't meant for him, but for Lauren.

"I'm so sorry dragă." He murmurs. "I'm so sorry she did this to you." Her grip on him tightens and the sobbing becomes harsher. He strokes her back, trying to calm her down. He hopes she will be strong enough to get past this, but the betrayal of a friend isn't something you lay beside you. He is the one to know.

"Pay?" He softly asks, still stroking her hair. "Payson, look at me." She does so reluctantly.

"You mean the world to me. That will never change, but you have to be strong now. For the both of us. If this affects you, all our hard work will have been useless. I know it's harsh, but Lauren will pay for this."

"She said you'd forgiven her. Is that true?"

Sasha sighs. "Yes I did. I had to, I'm her coach, she needs me to trust her and support her. But it doesn't mean I'll ever forget. Also I may have forgiven her for what she did to me, because she needs that, but I'll never forgive her for what she did to you, and I'll make sure she knows that."

"Thank you." Payson murmurs into his chest. Sasha just kisses the top of her head. He thanks the heavens she has forgiven him and makes a mental note to never keep anything from her ever again.

Sasha had to go back and make sure practice would continue as it should, but he told her to take a break from practice so she could calm down a bit. But she's wandering around outside the Rock, not knowing what to do or where to go. How could Lauren have done this to her? They have been friends since she moved to Boulder, they went through hell and back, always supporting one another. Now all of that doesn't mean a thing anymore, now all those years of a supposedly strong friendship are gone. Again tears are building up, she can't remember the last time she'd cried so much and curses herself for letting it get to her. She sits down in the grass behind the building, knowing almost nobody ever comes here.

"God, I'm so stupid." Payson mutters to herself.

"Why is that?" She hears Sasha ask softly, his sudden appearance not scaring her one bit. He sits down next to her, but keeps a bit of distance between them.

She sighs and closes her eyes for a moment. They're hurting from all the crying and with her eyes still closed she answers him. "I should have known it was Lauren all along, who else could have done it. I mean, the tape showed how you pushed me away." The both flinch at that thought and Sasha is glad she still has her eyes closed so she can't see him. "If any other gymnast had found it, none of this would have happened. They would have been freaked out, may even have teased me, but they wouldn't have sent it to Ellen Beals. Knowing what happened I shouldn't have been surprised, but for a minute I still was. I just couldn't believe my supposedly best friend could do this to me. How could she do it, Sasha? I just don't understand what made her do it." She turns to face him, eyes slowly opening, and again tears are streaming down her face.

"I cannot answer that, that's something only Lauren can. The more important question right now is, can you still train in the same building? She took away a lot from you, but I will not allow her to take away your dream." He had unconsciously closed the bit of space between them.

"What can you do about it? We are both on the National Team, that won't change."

"I know, but there are more buildings to use, like the one when we were working on your comeback. I cannot turn my back on Lauren, I promised her I'd forgiven her and I'm still her coach, but that doesn't mean she can't train somewhere else."

"You'd make her train somewhere else? Without her teammates, without the teambonding?" She asks him, her tone letting him know immediately what she thinks of that idea.

"I'm just trying to make this easier for you, but I'll admit I'm new to this sort of drama. So if you have any suggestions, I'm willing to listen." He offers her a little smile.

"I don't know, but for now we don't really have a choice. The Invitational Tournament in Amsterdam is just around the corner so we don't have time to waste anymore trainingdays with this drama." She breathes in deep, trying to control her emotions again.

"You're right, but if you need anything I'm here for you." He brushes his thumb over her cheek, something he does on occasion now, catching the last of her tears. Instantly the atmosphere changes around them, she looks up at him and he doesn't look away. She slowly turns her whole body around, facing him full front now. Taking her hand in his he pulls her in. His other hand travels to her collarbone, tracing skin until he reaches her cheek. She swallows harshly, nearly drowning in his stormy blue eyes. Then she remembers they're outside, any other time she would have let him continue, see how far he would go, but now she pulls back.

"So you are new to girl problems?" She asks to break the tension, remembering his confession of not knowing how to deal with Lauren. "After all those years training teenage gymnasts?"

Sasha seems to be confused for a moment, but after he takes in their surroundings, he realizes she just saved them from a possible disaster. He leans back a bit, allowing fresh air to clean his clouded mind. "Well, I'm used to some girl problems, like the normal ones, but the hurricane named Lauren is a force even too strong for me at times." The both laugh at that, but he never lets go of her hand. They sit for a while, minding their own thoughts and enjoying the wind blowing around them.

"Are you okay to go in again?" He asks, knowing he should have gone back in a long time ago. He just couldn't let her go yet.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. Just keep Lauren away from me." She says as they both stand up, he pulls her in for a quick hug and presses a kiss to her forehead.

"I think I can manage that."

**A/N So much has happened in this chapter… I'm still a bit dazed by it :P Payson and Sasha are slowly but surely showing more of their feelings to each other, mostly because Sasha has to make this mistake up to her, so it won't be long now before they'll slip completely… **

**I'd really like to know what you think about all the changes and the review button is hard to miss (*hint*).**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own MIOBI**

_Beta: Barrel of Monkeys_

**A/N So 6 chapters in 3 days.. I'm kinda proud of myself :) enjoy!**

Summary: What happens after Worlds? Will Sasha and Payson be able to hide their feelings for each other, or will everything be revealed? And, will they be able to face all the consequences that come with it?

CHAPTER 6

"Alright people, that's it for today. Get changed, dinner will arrive in twenty minutes." Sasha bellows from his little platform. He looks around, seeing little groups of friends appear. Spotting a large group around Kelly Parker surprises him. He is amazed how easily Kelly had made friends with everybody. Well almost everybody he thinks when he sees Lauren standing alone at the far end of the gym. Today hadn't been easy for a lot of people, including Lauren. He couldn't feel sorry for her though, she got what she deserved. She'd trained alone all day, none of the other girls wanting to even come close to her. He had a slight suspicion Kelly was to blame for that and he was once again happy for teaming her up with Payson in the beginning.

He spots his girl -as he secretly calls her- near the water cooler, talking to Tucker. It hadn't taken him long to find the ones responsible for Lauren's forced confession. And he knows he should be mad at them, but in the end it worked out. Payson knows now and they're closer because of it. He still regrets not telling the truth himself, but at least there are no secrets between them anymore. Well, almost no secrets. He still hasn't told her how he really feels, but that's something he can't allow to get out in the open. He snaps out of his thoughts the moment Payson starts walking towards Kelly, he hopes his staring hadn't been too obvious and quickly retreats to the quietness in his office.

"So what do you want to do tonight?" Kelly asks Payson as they walk towards the showers. Slowly a routine had been formed, most of the time the girls hung around to gossip while the boys hung out in the office, playing videogames on the television. "We could go bother the guys." She adds with a grin.

"No that's okay, I think I'll go to bed early." She says trying to look only tired, but the events of the day clearly wearing down on her. When she and Sasha had gotten back to the Rock she'd but her brave face on, pretending everything was peachy again. She didn't want to give Lauren more satisfaction of destroying her life, but it took a lot not to start crying again or to go over to her and punch her in the face. She sighs heavily and looks at a disappointed Kelly. "Alright, I'll go with you, but only for a little while, I really am tired." Kelly's face instantly brightens.

"Great, well let's get ready for dinner than, if the boys get there before we do nothing will be left."

"I hear that." Payson agrees laughing. They get their shower necessities and quickly claim two shower cabinets. Payson lets the water run over her body and feels her muscles relax instantly. "Okay Keeler, get a grip." She mutters to herself. There is no time for personal drama. All that matters now is focussing on the invitational, since it's just around the corner and her routines need to be perfect. Her floor is good, solid. Her bars never fail her, but vault and beam are still tricky. The new routines Sasha made up are not what she's used to, but he is certain she can do it.

"Hey PK, are you drowning in there? The boys are already gobbling up everything that's not nailed to the table." Kelly yells on the other side of the door.

"I'm coming, you can go if you're hungry. I'll be right there." Payson answers, she isn't yet ready to face everybody now practice is over. Now training won't distract them from all the drama that happened today.

"Suit yourself, but just so you know, I'm not saving you anything." Kelly laughs.

Payson can't help but smile at that, Kelly may have been a bitch before she came here, but after the move things changed rapidly. That's the only good thing that happened since Sasha introduced boot camp. Well there is of course her developing relationship with Sasha, but it's not like she can talk about it, she isn't even sure what their relationship is exactly. Sometimes it would be so much easier if she would only focus on gymnastics, just like before. She shakes her head, it may have been easier, but she wouldn't be happy, not truly. And without everything that happened she wouldn't have been able to become the worldclass gymnast she is today. In the end the trouble and sorrow is worth it, because she gets so much for it in return.

She will never be able to forgive Lauren, she almost ended Sasha's career and her dream, but sending that picture to Ellen Beals did bring Sasha closer to her. Even though he left them before Worlds, he had done it for her, to save her dream. She could never be mad at him for that. She wonders what would have happened if Lauren hadn't sent the picture, would Sasha still be her friend, would they still be as close? She sighs heavily, she doesn't want to think of it, because before you know it she should be thanking Lauren. She shudders at the thought, no way that's ever going to happen. Quickly she turns of the shower. If she allows her thoughts to roam free any longer she's sure she'll go crazy.

"Well, it's about time." Kelly greets her as Payson walks back into the gym.

"Just needed to think a bit." She answers softly as she goes to sit next to her.

"I thought as much. Here." She hands her a plate of food. "I managed to save some before those monsters got a hold of it, but I had to guard it with my life so you owe me."

"Thanks, KP." Payson smiles. Kelly Parker, her friend, who would have ever thought? They eat in silence, not needing a conversation to feel comfortable. The boys already left them alone to go and play with Sasha's videogames and most of the girls were lying on the mats, chatting happily about superficial stuff.

"Hurry up Keeler." Kelly sighs impatiently, jumping from foot to foot, when more and more noise erupts from the office. Payson rolls her eyes, but gets up as well.

#

"Okay, I've had enough." Payson utters after yet another game of Guitar Hero.

"Are you sure? We are just getting started, it's going to be a lot of fun." Max says, looking at her with his puppy eyes. She inwardly rolls her eyes at him. After their 'talk' he had left her alone for most of the time, too busy with Lauren. But every once in a while he would try it again, like he ever had a chance to begin with.

"Yeah I'm sure, but you all have fun." She addresses the last part to Kelly, who is being way too familiar with the game for a elite gymnast. Kaylie sits next to her, trying not to laugh. They had been watching the game for the last two hours, Kaylie and Payson mostly trying to understand why the guys even liked it, but Kelly had been playing with them from the beginning. She had even won a game or two from Austin, the Guitar Hero King, as he liked to be called.

"What, everybody has a hobby." She defends.

Payson holds up her hands in mock surrender. "I didn't say anything." Kelly rolls her eyes at her and shoos her out of the office.

"Well if you can't appreciate you can leave." Payson smiles gratefully and walks down the stairs. The other girls are still hurdled together, probably gossiping about all that happened today. She spots Lauren sitting in a corner, reading a magazine. She sighs, she's not really tired yet, but seeing the scene before her, she doesn't want to join any of the other girls. She makes sure nobody is watching her before she sneaks out of the gym.

She is in desperate need of some alone time and the Annex is still part of the Rock so she won't be breaking any rules Sasha made. Surprisingly the lights are already on. She wonders if somebody forget to put them out. Carefully she opens the door; maybe somebody had the same idea and went for a late practice. Only the centrelight is on, so she can sneak around the edges without being seen. Then she hears the sound of somebody on bars, the familiar noise echoing through the almost empty space. A second later, she sees a long figure working out on the parallel bars. She sneaks closer, not wanting to break his concentration. When she is close enough she can see how focused he is, like he used to be when he was still competing. She recognizes the stern look, some had called it arrogant in the past, but she knows now that's it's pure concentration. Of course, his behaviour outside the gym had everybody believing he was a cocky selfconceited young gymnast, an attitude he still likes to bring out sometimes when his Rock Rebels are performing. Then she looks past his face and it leaves her gawking, never has she seen Sasha without a shirt and boy she isn't disappointed. She silently watches him doing pull-ups. His broad shoulders flexing with every movement he makes, the muscles of his upperbody tightening from the pressure he puts on his body. All the negative thoughts and happenings disappear from her mind the moment he lowers himself to the ground and turns around.

"Were you planning on standing there the whole night or…" He asks as he dries himself with a towel. Her mind is clouded by the picture he's presenting her, making her miss his question completely. Seeing the look in her eyes, he changes his composure immediately. He knew all day long she needed him, but beside the little talk they had behind the Rock he hadn't been able to comfort her. He makes his way over to her, brushing his fingers over her bare arms. She shivers at his touch, closing her eyes at the contact.

"Will they miss you?" He whispers, voice thick with longing.

"No, not for a little while." She answers him as she leans in closer. She knows Kaylie will be too involved with Austin and Kelly won't abandon her game before it's bedcheck and Lauren is having a pity party by herself so she won't go wandering around any time soon.

"Good." Is the last thing he says. He brushes his fingers from her shoulders and up to her cheeks. Caressing every bit of skin he touches. He knows this is a very dangerous game he's playing, but she needs him. He promised her he would move the world to help her, so if moving her little world would do just that he was willing enough to take a chance. Plus, if he's really honest with himself he needs this too. Taking her hair out of its elastic band he runs his fingers through her golden locks, taking in her scent. Payson keeps very still, not sure what's happening. He cups her face and leans in slowly, relishing every second of the moment. They don't have enough time together, so Sasha is determined to make every time count.

"Sasha." She whispers. He only shushes her to be silent, running his hands through her hair, bringing her closer. Her eyes fall closed, anticipating what is to happen. This kiss will be the one to remember, this one should have been their first. But if she hadn't kissed him all those months ago he would have never admitted his feelings for her. So even though it brought a lot of drama, he's happy she was bold enough to take a chance with him. His hand travels to her collarbone, tracing skin until he reaches her cheek. She swallows harshly, remembering what almost happened outside today and this time she doesn't pull back. When he presses his lips to hers she moans softly and immediately he feels her relax in his arms. Cupping the back of her neck, he slowly deepens the kiss, giving her every opportunity to pull away. Instead, he can feel how she's pulling him closer. Guiding her, he puts them into a seated position. Sitting across his lap Payson never stops kissing him, her arms tightly secured around his neck, fingers running through his hair. His arms encircle her waist, keeping her as close as possible. He feels her lower her hands, tracing his muscles with her fingers, making him shiver just as he had done to her. She smiles at him, liking the way she makes him feel.

"Sasha?" She whispers again when they finally allow each other to breathe again, the question clear in her voice. He smiles wickedly at her, shifting her so she straddles his legs. Lowering his head, he spreads wet kisses on her neck, her shoulders, down the valley of her breasts. Her hands pull him closer the lower he gets. He slowly makes his way back up, going past her neck, to her cheeks. Kissing them before he kisses her lips gently and gently taking her face into his hands.

"I think we both needed this, I needed this." He murmurs, tracing a pattern on her collarbone. A shy smile appears on her face, the first real smile he has seen all day.

"I needed it too." She says as she lays her head against his chest, hearing his heartbeat slow down. "I probably should get back." She mentions reluctantly when she looks at the time. "It's almost bedcheck." Sasha nods and guides them back up. Pressing one last kiss to her forehead, they start making their way back to the main area. It takes them a long time to walk back, both of them wanting to stay in their own little world. Walking hand in hand for as long as possible they get to the doors. Payson reluctantly pulls back, but Sasha smiles at her and takes her hand one final time, brushing his lips on her knuckles.

"Detii inima mea." He whispers and then pushes open the door. "Alright people, fun's over, bedcheck."

Little did they know somebody had been watching them. Payson may have thought about all her close friends, but she forgot one very important person… a person none to happy with the developments in the Annex.

#

The next couple of days are without drama, well mostly. Obviously Lauren's still the black sheep of the group and Sasha isn't planning on changing that any time soon, as long as the team isn't affected he doesn't really care.

"Hey you." Payson ducks her head around the doorway of his office. "Do you know how late it is again? The lights are bothering everybody. Kelly is threatening to kill your lamps in an electrifying massacre if you keep doing this." She laughs. He sighs and rubs his face, lately he'd been working late and annoyed everybody with keeping the gym from going pitch dark.

"Well Kelly was always the one for being dramatic. I'll make sure it doesn't happen again." He answers her.

She nods and then looks behind her quickly before closing the door. She remains on her spot, suddenly not sure anymore what she wants to do. He smiles encouragingly and motions for her to come closer.

"I just…" She starts, leaving room for him to jump into the conversation.

"I know, me too." He answers, getting up from his chair to stand in front of her, he looks outside the window, they're invisible for the rest of the world. "Maybe what happened in the Annex wasn't that smart." He continues. His actions contradict his words though, for his hands are running up and down her arms.

"Yeah, not so smart." She repeats.

"But I don't regret it." He states carefully, eyeing her curiously, will she regret what happened? He doesn't have time to think clear though, for her lips find his as soon as the words leave his mouth. For a minute, they forget everything around them, deepening the kiss, but too soon they let go.

"Me neither" Payson whispers, going to sit on his desk, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. He smiles at her and scoops his chair closer to her, but makes sure it's not too close, in case somebody decides to come up. "I've been meaning to ask you what you want for your birthday." The smile on her face tells him he asked the right question.

"You remembered."

"Of course I did. How could I forget?"

She stays silent for a long moment, tapping her chin with her finger. "You know what, just surprise me, I'm sure you can think of something." She grins at him.

"That's not fair Pay, you know I'm not good at presents." He pouts.

She inches closer, leaning on her thighs with her elbows. "Well, you're just going to have to be creative then." And again before he can react she presses her lips against his, this time not deepening, just a little peck.

"Goodnight Sasha, and don't forget the lights." She says while darting out of his office, grinning widely at his puzzled expression.

He slumps back in his chair, a little bit dazed by this short conversation. Payson always amazes him, and this side of her he likes the most. The carefree, cheeky and happy Payson, a side she doesn't show in the gym. Sighing he rubs his hands over his face, a habit he developed right about the time this boot camp started. But the important question is; what is he getting her? He can't go to her family, it would be weird if he asked them what to give their daughter and sister for her birthday.

Looking out of the interior window, he sees his gymnasts laying on the floor mats. He smiles at the sight, this boot camp may be stressful for him, but at least it serves its purpose, his team is as close as can be. Lauren excluded of course, though maybe he should do something about it after all, at least before Amsterdam. And with that thought he kills the light in his office, letting the night absorb everything and everyone.

The beeping of his alarm breaks through a very pleasant dream involving a certain blonde gymnast, for a moment he contemplates if he should go back to sleep, hoping the dream will return, but his current position makes that thought disappear very quickly. With a sigh, he stretches his sore muscles, since his couch was not made for sleeping. Slowly he makes his way to the coffee machine, starting up the first of many pots. He never really drank coffee, being more of a cup of tea kind of guy, but after these weeks he started to appreciate the dark liquid. Enjoying his first cup of coffee of the day, he walks down to his still sleeping gymnasts. Boys and girls sleeping in separate groups, but the distance between them has become less apparent.

"WAKE UP." He shouts, making most of them jump out of their sleeping bags. Payson just rolls her eyes at him, having woken up just seconds before his waking up announcement. He smiles wickedly at her before making his way back up to his office. Scaring his gymnasts always makes his day. He goes to stand in front of his window, watching how everybody starts stretching stiff muscles. He smiles when he sees Austin make his way over to Kaylie. He may tease them, but Austin is really good for Kaylie, her gymnastics becoming more solid every day. As he sees them disappear to the hallway, he shakes his head. They are responsible young adults, and he should trust them. And he does, he just doesn't want to see all the snogging.

The clapping of the entry doors shakes him out of his thoughts. His mood immediately deteriorates the minute he sees who is coming up to him.

"Morning Summer." He murmurs when she stalks into his office.

For a moment, she just stands there in the doorway glaring at him. Then she closes the door. "How can you do this?" She asks incredulously, throwing her hands up in the air. "How?"

Sasha eyes her confused, what has he done to upset her? Then his brains kick into full gear. Does she know? Has she seen something? How much does she know? He swallows roughly, sitting down on the edge of his desk.

"Summer it's not what you think…" He starts, not daring to look at her face.

"It's not? Haven't these past few days been proof of being exactly what I think? How could you let it go on for this long?" She shouts back. Sasha is lost for words, not knowing how to explain himself.

"I'm sorry." He says after a while, hoping she will calm down a bit. He's sure all the gymnasts are watching them instead of starting practice.

"You're sorry, well that's really something, but it doesn't change anything though, does it?" She's still mad, but at least she's not shouting anymore.

"Um, is everything alright? Everybody is watching you." Payson pops her head around the door, eyeing the scene presented to her with care. "The other levels are about to come in as well." She adds, making clear they should end things right about now.

"Payson, I would like to talk to you as well." Summer says as if Payson hadn't just mentioned anything.

"Oh, okay, what about?" She asks uncomfortably, when she meets Sasha's eyes, her stomach clenches, the sorrow in them indicating something is terribly wrong.

"I wanted to talk to you about what has been going on for the last couple of days. Why are you doing this? It's wrong and you know it." Payson minds goes the same direction as Sasha's and panic flows through her veins.

"I – I, it's not…" But she never gets to finish her sentence.

"It's not what I think, right, just what Sasha said. Well I don't believe it. I think it's exactly what it looks like."

"What do you want us to say?" Sasha asks her, but he never takes his eyes off Payson.

"I don't want you to say anything. You just have to stop it. It's been going on long enough now." She answers him, sitting down in her desk chair.

"What if I don't want it to stop?" Payson says suddenly, walking forward to stand in front of her. Sasha recognizes her stance, and he knows she's not going down without a fight. He can't help but admire her for that.

"Excuse me?" Summer seems surprised by her comment.

"You heard me, what if I don't want it to stop. What if this is the one thing that makes me truly happy." Her eyes glance over to Sasha for a brief moment, and he can't contain the smile that's lingering on his face.

"I can't believe what you're saying."

"It is how it is."

Summer sighs and looks at Sasha. "And you agree with her?"

"Well, Summer, I'm kind of involved in here so…"

"Of course you're involved, it was your reputation that got ruined, but that doesn't mean you have to tolerate this."

Payson and Sasha look at each other, puzzled. Is Summer talking about what they think she's talking? He nods at her once and than faces Summer.

"It's my choice to tolerate it." He says, carefully trying to find out what exactly Summer is talking about.

"I'm trying to make you understand it's the wrong choice. I know you're hurt, both of you, but this isn't the way."

"The way to what exactly?"

She sighs again. "You cannot keep punishing Lauren for what she did to you, she said she was sorry and I believe she's punished enough. You can't believe this is the way to get even with her."

Payson barks out a laugh, both from relief and amazement. "You still stand behind her? After all she has done. Lauren doesn't even try live up to your standards, and she doesn't respect you enough to not intervene in your love life." The last accusation bringing up the ending of Summer and Sasha's relationship. "She's willing to do everything to get what she wants, and what you're saying now is that we should stop ignoring her?"

For the first time since she entered the office Summer seems lost for words.

"Exactly what I thought." Sasha sees how angry Payson is right now and slowly makes his way over to her.

"Why don't you start practice and make sure everybody is doing what they're supposed to do, instead of eavesdropping on our conversation." He puts a hand on her shoulder, the only touch he can afford right now. "I'll finish this and be down shortly." He whispers so only Payson can hear.

She lets out a shaky breath and nods, dissatisfaction clearly on her face. "Fine." And with that she storms out of the office, flying down the stairs and moving towards the uneven bars. Sasha watches her go, understanding she needs to calm down a bit, and knowing the uneven bars will do just that.

Reluctantly he turns around to face Summer again. "Summer why do you even care? I mean, you're not with Steve anymore, and Lauren isn't your daughter. I don't understand. I thought you were disappointed in her, why are you helping her?" Now he knows they aren't exposed, Sasha can clear his thoughts and address this with a coach like approach.

"I care, Sasha, because Lauren doesn't have a lot of role models in her life, not her father, her mother is gone, and I'm doubting she can rely on you. So that leaves me." She explains, blaming everybody in Lauren's life.

"I see." He muses. "And what exactly would you have me do?"

"You have to make everybody stop treating her as a leper. She knows it was wrong what she did, she's sorry and I think you, and Payson need to accept that."

Sasha snorts, like Summer could ever tell him what to accept. "I have forgiven Lauren, I train her like I've always have. What I cannot and will not do is tell my gymnasts to be friends with somebody they cannot trust. I'm not a kindergarten teacher, and these gymnasts are not children so I'll be damned if I treat them like that." He sees Summer flinch at his words, but he couldn't care less, he's so tired of her always meddling in other people's business. "So if that is all, I have practice to run."

He makes his way over to the door when he realizes something. "How did you even know what was going on? You haven't been in here since the truth came out."

Now it's Summer's turn to panic. "Um, well, I …"

"Aah, you expect me to be the better person, but when it comes to you…" He doesn't finish the sentence, he doesn't need to, the ashamed look on her face is enough.

"LAUREN." He bellows when he runs down the stairs. With eyes as wide as a deer in headlights she slowly makes his way over to him.

"Yes Sasha?" She whispers.

His voice is dangerously calm as he speaks to her. "Where is your phone? Get it and bring it to me. Now."

She hurries away, ignoring the glares from the others.

Sasha sees them staring. "Get back to work." He makes his way over to Payson, the only one who has been at work since she came back from the office.

"How are you doing?" He asks quietly.

"Fine." She sees he doesn't believe it. "Sasha, I'm fine, just as long as I don't need to see that woman again."

Lauren chooses that moment to bring over her phone. She glances between them but doesn't dare to face them up front. "Thank you Lauren, now get back to your beam routine, and if you ever feel the need to express some discomfort I suggest you come and find me, your coach."

"You're going to be okay?' He returns his attention back to Payson and wants nothing more than to take her in his arms again, but a squeeze on her shoulder is all he can give, as it is always in public.

"Yes Sasha, go ahead and annoy your gymnasts." She smiles at him, and so he does.

#

"I can't believe Sasha took away my phone, it's so unfair." Lauren complains to Max as they are eating lunch. He's not really paying much attention though, his eyes focused on another blonde sitting a bit further. "Max!"

"Huh, what?" He shrugs apologetically. "What did you say?"

"Never mind." Lauren spits at him, ready to make an angry exit.

"Ooh come on, I'm sorry, what was it?" He tries to calm her down, tugging at her hand. She lets him guide her into his lap.

"Sasha took away my phone." She whines, leaning her head on his shoulder. He kisses the top of her head before trying to talk some sense into her.

"Yeah, maybe it's because you should have gone to him."

"So you're taking his side? You're supposed to be on my side!"

"I'm not taking any sides Lo, I'm just saying what I think. But he shouldn't have taken away your phone babe. That's something you don't deserve." He tries to smooth talk her.

"I know right, it's so mean." She slumps back into his chest, taking his hands into hers and guiding them around her waist.

"What do you think they're talking about?" Becca muses to Austin. She finds it way too cool to hang out with the elites and with Austin Tucker. Her friends are going to be so jealous.

"Probably how unfair everybody's treating her." Austin answers.

"Well, she shouldn't have messed with my sister, it's her own fault, if I had known this…" She says darkly.

"You would have done what?" Kelly chips in, curious to see what the little Keeler had in mind.

"Make sure she would never see daylight again." Becca states, as if it is the most logical thing to do.

"Becca!" Payson chastises her younger sister.

"No Keeler, let her finish." Kelly intervenes.

"Ooh no, you will not corrupt my little sister." She warns Kelly, pointing a finger at her to make her point clear, but the smile on her face destroys her attempt. Kelly looks sincerely disappointed, but lets it go.

"Alright people, it's time to get back." Kaylie says, standing up and leading them back in.

"You know Keeler, your little sister has a lot of potential." Kelly whispers.

"Kelly!"

"I'm just saying, if you would only let me-"

"Just get on that beam KP."

**A/N I'm really bummed I had to take Becca/Sasha bonding out of this (hopefully I can use their little conversations later on), but as long as the Keelers don't know about Payson and Sasha it's difficult to have a Sasha/Becca bonding… I hope the kiss between Payson and Sasha is a bit more realistic now, the tension had been building for a while now after all... I hope you like it, let me know what you think by reviewing :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own MIOBI**

_Beta: Barrel of Monkeys_

Summary: What happens after Worlds? Will Sasha and Payson be able to hide their feelings for each other, or will everything be revealed? And, will they be able to face all the consequences that come with it?

CHAPTER 7

The weeks passed by slowly and the coming of another free weekend has never been more welcome to Sasha. He's sitting at his desk going through some neglected paperwork. With the entire National Team present at The Rock, he hadn't paid as much attention to the administrative side of his job as he should have and now he's paying for it. Sighing he takes another file from the big pile situated at the left side of his desk. He had hoped to get a few hours to himself, relaxing or maybe even some fishing, but his weekend was going to be spent locked up in this office, going through papers. Kim had reminded him of his duties a couple of hours ago, and had only laughed at his disappointed face. She had done most of the work with Summer, but they couldn't do everything unfortunately. He smiles when he hears his gymnasts talking happily among each other, his plan has definitely worked. They have all been very dedicated ever since he expanded boot camp, even Lauren showed some improvement at times, but still they can't get out of this gym soon enough. Putting them out of their misery a bit early is the least he can do.

"Alright people." He says as he enters the floor. "I know you all want to go home, so I'm cutting today's practice short. Have a nice weekend. See you all Monday morning 6 a.m. sharp, have fun and don't do anything stupid." He hears everybody sigh in relief, but also resigned to the coming torture. All of them know that early practice means conditioning, the least favourite practice among the gymnasts. They don't dwell on it long though, foreseeing a nice calm weekend hanging out with friends and family. He knows his gymnasts will take full advantage of this bit of freedom, and looking around he sees Kaylie and Austin sneak off, confirming his suspicion. He silently walks back into his office and closes the door.

"Payson are you coming?" He hears Kelly shout.

"No I'm staying late, since I have the floor all to myself now." There's a laugh in her voice.

"So did you finish the changes in your routine?"

"Yeah I did, want to see?"

He shakes his head, even when he sets them free Payson and Kelly stay to perfect their routines. He hears some male voices joining the conversation and when he looks out the interior window, he sees that a whole group is watching Payson. Rubbing a hand over his face, he returns to his paperwork but he doesn't see a word of it. His mind is distracted, as it had been occasionally now. After their kiss it hadn't taken him long to realize he found it very difficult to stay away from Payson. Every time he was in the gym, he found himself being drawn to her, finding an excuse to be close to her or even to touch her. He saw her every move, her every action. She didn't need to be watched that carefully, and he should have watched the others more closely.

Next week would be different he told himself. Payson would be fine, she had teamed up with Kelly for good – even though they should have mingled – or so it seemed, and together they were working miracles. Next week he would pretend she was nothing more than a gymnast, just like the eleven* other elites walking around his gym.

He doesn't hear the gymnasts leave, he doesn't see the lights go off, but he does notice the sound of one single gymnast continuing her practice – even now, when her friends have left her. When he looks out of his window the single spot of light shining on Payson makes her resemble an angel. Slowly and without realizing it, he makes his way towards the floor. She's still trying to make her floor routine perfect – although she won't admit it – and as always he fails to find a single flaw. He doesn't say a word and just enjoys her performance, standing half hidden in the darkness that surrounds her. Halfway through her routine their eyes meet. She doesn't stop though and becomes even more like a vision. Then her routine is over, and the music changing into a slower song.

"That was beautiful dragă." He whispers. "Don't change a thing." She smiles at him, a smile she saves just for him. Remembering the last time they were alone after her floor routine, he knows it's probably best if he kept his distance, but all those weeks together has him walking on edge. Crossing the little distance between them makes her eyes shine with expectation and that makes him even more resolute. He scoops her into his arms, twirling her around just like he did months ago. When he puts her down, they're both breathing heavily, tension flying around them. He knows she is thinking the same thing and the warnings in the back of their minds are only vaguely heard. They are easily pushed aside when he puts his hands on her waist. He digs his fingers into her flesh and she wants to move into him, but he makes her hold perfectly still. They're in no hurry and nobody will see them, not this time at night and definitely not after a month being locked up in the place.

He trails his fingers up her arms, making her shiver. He smiles at the effect a single touch of his has on her and continues his way. His fingers reach her neck and then her jaw, cupping her face. It has become their little ritual now, him caressing her cheek and her closing her eyes, leaning into his touch. He moves behind her slowly, his hands never losing contact with her skin, tracing a path over her neck and then shoulder. He stands behind her and lets her body connect with his, her head falls back against his shoulder while his hands descend from her shoulders to her waist. Encircling her body, he can feel every bit of skin pressed against him. A small moan escapes her mouth and it excites him more than he ever thought possible. Lowering his head towards her exposed neck, he feels her tense in anticipation. He breaths on her skin, just inches away from touching her, the warmth sending another shiver through her body.

"Don't move." He tells her, she obeys but looks confused. "Trust me." He whispers and gently takes her hand. He knows he has the advantage of experience and is determined to use it to the fullest. Again, he trails his fingers up her arms, but this time he doesn't stop there, he moves past her cheeks and carefully pulls her hair out of the bun. He likes it tied up, but now he wants it to flow through his hands. She sighs at his actions, which makes him pull her in closer.

She feels his hands go up and down her body and she can't help but shiver. He makes her feel like nothing she has ever felt before. Within seconds, she realizes this isn't going to be like the last time they kissed. He stalks forward slowly, almost predatorily, making sure she sees his every move. He enjoyed teasing her, tempting her, and driving her insane. She wants to move, but he had asked her not to. It takes all of her self-control to stay put, especially when he pulls out her hair and runs his fingers through it. She sighs and feels herself being pulled closer. Will he finally stop teasing and kiss her, or was this going to be the worst and most amazing torture sessions she has ever gone through?

Suddenly he takes a step back, taking her with him. She figures they'll go up to his office, but they never make it. When the first wall comes up, he spins her around and pushes her against the solid structure. He's still gentle, but slowly she can sense him loosing control. His positions his hands on either side of her head and he looks at her for a second. Taking matters into her own hands she mirrors his movements from earlier; stroking her fingers over his arms, towards his shoulders and chest. She may have shivered at his touch, may have moaned at it, but the sound he makes is nothing compared to that. He voices such a possessive and wanting noise, that the animalistic sound honestly takes her of guard.

And then, he loses control.

His hands move from the wall to her face, cupping it before devouring her lips with his own. He lets himself go, not caring what might happen, just relishing her touch, her body, her warmth, all of it against his body. His lips don't leave hers when his hands descend. He moves passed her shoulders down to her waist. He lingers there for a brief moment, taking in her beautiful curves. Then he moves further down, down her thighs, hitching her leg around his hip. The contrast given by this movement makes both of them moan in anticipation. He pushes her further into the wall, capturing her with his body entirely.

A sharp noise cuts through the air and brings Payson slightly out of her daze, startling them both. "Sasha." She whispers out softly. The continuous sound of her phone brings them back to reality. He reluctantly removes his lips from where they descended to her collarbone and rest his forehead against hers. They spend a moment, both trying to calm down as the heat and intensity from before fades away and the quiet music from before takes over again. She strokes his cheek, not allowing any space between them while their breathing returns to normal levels. He takes her hand and kisses it gently, while she pulls her phone out of her pocket.

It's a text from her mother, asking what's keeping her so long. She sighs and puts away the phone. "I have to go." She whispers, not even wanting to say the words. He smiles at her before pulling her into a hug.

"See you Monday?" He asks. He doesn't have to ask if she'll come in early, already knowing she will.

"Yup, last week of practice before Amsterdam." She presses a last chaste kiss to his lips before grabbing her bag. "Sweet dreams Sasha." He smiles, knowing sweet dreams will come.

#

"Hurry up everybody the bus is leaving in 10 minutes." Sasha shouts, standing by the entry door. Everybody is still packing, except for Kelly and Payson who have been standing next to him for at least fifteen minutes. The boys – with the exception of Austin who had insisted on joining them by nagging Sasha until he finally gave in – and other gymnasts will stay under control of the assistant coaches while the Women's National Team is to compete in Amsterdam.

"You would think that not having somebody to talk with would make the bitch of the beam pack her bags faster." Kelly muses softly while keeping her eyes on Lauren. Sasha chooses to ignore the comment, not having the energy to begin an argument with Kelly, for it always ends in one, but Payson nudges her in the ribs.

"Ouch... What Keeler? It's true." Kelly protests, dramatically feigning pain.

"Ooh hush you." She laughs. "According to Lauren packing is a business not to taken lightly as she used to remind me when we were still friends." They watch Lauren being surrounded by at least four suitcases of an expensive brand neither can name. "Let's not focus on her okay? I don't need drama right now."

"Ladies, let's keep the team spirit." Sasha softly says, giving up his attempt to stay out of the conversation. Payson can't help but shiver at his close presence. She's been dying to get some alone time with him and when she looks into his eyes she knows he's thinking it too, but at the moment it's impossible. With the meet just days away, they've been keeping as much distance as possible. She lets out a frustrated breath before turning to Kelly.

"Are you going to do the Khorkina** on vault?" She whispers. She knows Kelly has been working on it for weeks without anybody besides her and of course Sasha knowing it.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Kelly denies with amusement, but winks devilishly. Payson smiles, this is going to be an interesting competition. With her Cheng** and Kelly's Khorkina they're sure to take the team gold if everything goes as planned.

"Okay, how can they not be ready?" Kaylie asks as she comes to stand besides them. "Even I'm faster and that says a lot." Payson and Kelly shrug, they have no clue either.

"Alright girls, this is all the time I give you, if you aren't outside in one minute we leave without you. And don't think I won't do it. I have some pretty excited juniors standing next to me who are all too willing to take your place." He warns when he sees Lauren roll her eyes. They walk outside in silence with Payson, Kelly and Kaylie walking behind a bit with Austin. Payson can't help but smile when she sees his arm go around her best friend.

"Be careful there Tucker, Sasha might change his mind about you." Kelly smiles.

"Nah, he won't, Sasha and I are cool." He says confidently. Sasha and Austin have been forming some sort of alliance against all the females at The Rock, a necessity they both need in order to survive if Payson is to believe Sasha's explanation. The girls look at him for a minute before they burst out in laughter.

"What?" Austin wonders, when they shrug he gives up, he probably won't ever understand women.

"It's their first international meet isn't it?" Kelly asks Payson as she bobs her head towards the group of girls walking in front of them.

"Yeah, do you remember how nervous we were back then?"

"Me, nervous? Never." Kelly jokes. She had been in fact so nervous she couldn't eat for days, almost making her too light headed to compete at all.

"Right." Payson muses. "Let's keep an eye on them though, okay? With only Sasha to chaperone he could use an extra set of eyes." Kelly agrees silently as they get onto the bus. Payson and Kelly decide to sit together, not bothering to hurt Kaylie's feelings. The brunette's attention has been solidly focused on her boyfriend and they're sure that will be the case for the duration of the trip. When Lauren walks past them she holds her place for a second, eyes shifting uncomfortably to Payson and Kelly and then back on the floor in front of her. For a minute Payson feels sorry for her, the sad look on her face nearly making her forget why she's mad at her former best friend. But then anger flashes on Lauren's face and Payson realizes it's only herself Lauren pities, like it has always been and always will be.

"Something you need?" Kelly asks in a sickening sweet tone.

"Like I ever would want something from you." Lauren bites before stalking off to go and sit alone in the back of the bus.

'Well that was easy." Kelly sighs happily. Payson stays quiet. She will never forgive Lauren, but being mean to her is something she can't get used to. Maybe she should talk to Kelly about it; they're supposed to be a team after all.

"Let's just focus on the competition and leave the personal drama for when we get back." She says again.

"If you say so Keeler, I'm but only here to serve." Kelly mocks.

"Hah, you will never serve anybody but yourself." Payson laughs.

"Hmm, as much as I wish I could contradict that, it's true." Before Payson can respond their attention is requested by Sasha.

"Alright everybody, some rules for when we get out of this bus. Nobody is to wander off when we arrive at the airport." He eyes the juniors intensely, leaving nothing to imagination as to whom he's referring. "Also, do not talk to the media, we are on a mission, and that is to win gold. Not to make small talk and charm the media, we are not actors, understood?" Everybody nods their heads. "Perfect, as for the room assignments. Seniors; Kelly and Payson, Lauren and Ellie, Kaylie and Andy. Juniors; Becca, Sam, Amanda and Nathalie, you will be free to choose your own room mates, for you it's all about getting comfortable and having fun. Are there any questions?" When nobody utters a word, he gives the chauffeur the green light.

"Ooh wait." Austin suddenly exclaims. "I have a room right?"

"You will be in the room next to mine." Sasha tells him.

"Sweet, a room to myself." He lets his eyes fall on the girl next to him.

"Ooh don't even complete that thought in your mind." Sasha immediately warns him. Austin holds up his hand in surrender, but the smile on his face says something else entirely. Shaking his head Sasha lets himself fall into one of the last empty seats after peeking to see how Payson is doing. He sees her talking enthusiastically to Kelly. At least she hasn't been affected by all the drama, not like Lauren. She really needs to get it together if she wants to stay on the team. He rubs his head; a massive headache is already forming. How is he going to survive the coming flight?

After nearly ten hours of being stuffed together Payson is happy to get some fresh air and looking at her fellow teammates she's sure she isn't the only one. The flight had been long and hyper. The juniors weren't sleepy enough to stay calm and let the others get some rest like Sasha had suggested. This resulted in Kelly making snarky remarks, but even that didn't stop the juniors. She can't really blame them, on her first international meet she had been nervous as well, of course she was never the one to go on the hyper route, but she understands it nevertheless. Looking ahead of the line, she spots Sasha, making way for the team to get through all the people at the airport without being stalled by media. Next to him, Austin is doing almost the same thing, but his gesture is dedicated to Kaylie. She smiles to herself. After her best friend's confession, the media had been really difficult but Austin never left her side. She's glad Kaylie got somebody to rely on. It's working well, since her performances lately have been improving. Slowly the team is getting back together.

"Earth to Keeler." She hears Kelly say.

"Huh, what?"

"Aah you're in there after all." She laughs. "I asked if you want to celebrate your 18th birthday in style?"

"What do you mean?" Not really trusting the seemingly innocent question. She immediately searches for Sasha, making sure he is not close by to listen in.

"Do you want to sneak out and go clubbing? In the Netherlands you don't have to be 21. It's going to be amazing, the others are in already, and all you have to say is the magic word." When Payson just looks at her, obviously not knowing what to do, Kelly sighs. "Just say yes Keeler, for once in your life be the irresponsible teenager you're supposed to be."

"I don't know Kelly, we have the competition and everything, and what if Sasha finds out?"

"If I find out what?" Both girls jump at the sound of his voice.

"That we want to go shopping on our free day." Kelly quickly answers. "I know we're not supposed to, but it's Payson birthday and everything. I just thought it would be a nice way of relaxing before tomorrow." They both stare at him, looking as innocent as can be. He never stood a chance. Sighing heavily he gives in.

"Fine, but be back in time for dinner."

"Yeah we will. Thank you Sasha." Kelly nearly squeals, slightly jumping up and down before taking Payson's hand to pull her to the others.

"Wait, I wasn't done. If you go, you're all going, all the senior girls and the juniors."

"What?" Kelly complains. "But…"

"No buts, this will actually be a nice teambonding opportunity." The smug smile on his face makes Payson laugh and he winks at her before reclaiming his spot at the beginning of the line, guiding them out of the airport to the cars that will bring them to their hotel.

"I can't believe we have to take everybody." Kelly sighs again. They're sitting in their hotelroom, getting ready to explore the city.

"Just be grateful he didn't make Austin come as well." Payson tries to joke. Kelly just glares at her, clearly not amused with the developments.

"It was just an excuse to get him off our backs, and now we really have to go through with it."

"It's not that bad." Payson muses, eyeing her new best friend. "Now we have the chance to get some nice clothes for tonight. I didn't really pack anything that would fit in at a club."

Kelly stops her chair from spinning around, a wicked smile playing on her lips. "Does that mean you're in?"

Payson rolls her eyes, but nods. "Yes Parker, I'm in."

"I can't believe Sasha let us go shopping." Lauren utters. "He locks us up for weeks, prohibiting any social connections and now he let's us free in a strange country, alone. He must be going insane."

"Maybe he just can't stand the sound of your voice anymore." Kelly says bluntly, not even trying to hide her comments anymore now Sasha isn't there to keep an eye on them.

"Hey you guys, play nice okay? Please." Kaylie nearly begs. She's watching the juniors who are walking just ahead of them. "We may not be the best friends right now, but we have to look like a team, especially for them." She points her finger at the four younger girls.

"Kaylie's right. Let's just go shopping for tonight." Payson helps. Kelly rolls her eyes, but agrees. Lauren just chooses to ignore them for the time being, the clothes soon demanding her solemn attention.

"So anything special you want?" Kelly asks Payson as they are walking through yet another clothing store. She can tell Payson is looking for something particular.

"Nah, not really." She waves her hand in the air, a weak attempt to play it cool, but it only confirms what Kelly was already thinking.

"Sure, sure. In that case, I'm sure you don't mind if I pick something out for you, right? It'll be my birthday present for you." Kelly tries. If Payson agrees, she will look so hot tonight even easy Lauren won't get any attention from the boys.

"Why not, I have no idea what to look for anyway." Payson agrees, not knowing that she walked into Kelly's trap.

"Well, first of all, this is not the store for us. Let's leave the little ones with Kaylie and Lauren and the rest of the team so we can find a more suited store for our purpose."

"This is supposed to be a teambonding moment Kelly."

"I won't tell if you don't. It's not like Sasha will follow us to see if we play nice. And if I have to stand in a store for another minute with Lauren I'm going to punch her and I don't think Sasha will like it if Lauren shows up with a black eye tomorrow. So let's get out of here."

Payson ponders her options for a minute. They were supposed to keep together, but Lauren had been impossible; searching for the skimpiest outfits and demanding compliments from the juniors, knowing better than to ask her former best friends. Leaving seemed like the perfect plan, since staying would probably give Lauren a black eye. It's almost worth it, but she can't leave Kaylie behind. "Can we at least take Kaylie?"

"No, she'll be fine. Come on, we don't have a lot of time left." Payson spares Kaylie an apologizing look before being dragged out of the store. Kaylie just smiles, letting her know it's okay.

"So, what are we going to do? Is there anything you absolutely don't want?" Kelly asks as they stroll through the many streets in search for the perfect store.

For a minute Payson deliberates her inner thoughts. She can't help but think of Sasha, what would he like to see on her? She can barely contain a smile from forming on her face, but she manages. "I actually know what I want." Kelly looks at her expectantly. "I want to look sexy tonight."

"My wish is your command." Kelly smiles. "Only for today though, because tomorrow I'm going to be completely selfish again." She says with such an earnest face Payson can't keep her laughter back anymore.

"Seriously Kelly, you are not as bad as you want people to think."

"I know, just don't go telling people that, I've got a rep to protect."

After hours of shopping, they arrive back at the hotel. Payson and Kelly made sure to arrive back with the others so Sasha wouldn't get suspicious. Lauren had been pissed that they managed to sneak off and that she had to stay with the annoying little screamers, as she put it. Kaylie thankfully didn't mind, she had been glad the bickering stopped for a while with Kelly and Lauren being separated. Becca, on the other hand, had eyed Payson suspiciously, making her blush and turn her attention anywhere but at her little sister. Becca hadn't pushed it, but Payson could tell she was curious as to why they had left.

"I still can't believe you spent all this money on my dress." Payson says when they arrive at their room.

"When you tell me you want to look sexy I'm allowed to spend as much as I want." Kelly defensively mutters. "Now get into the shower, we have to get ready for dinner, but because we don't have time to do our make-up and hair afterwards, we have to do it now."

"I'm going to have to wear that dress to dinner?" Payson gasps, pointing at her dress.

"No stupid, we're going to change clothes, we just don't have time for the make-up and hair. I'm not letting you wear that in front of our coach, he'll know immediately we're up to something."

"Ooh, okay, good." She sighs relieved. But, she can't help but think how Sasha would react if he could see her in that outfit. Silently smiling to herself, she gets into the shower. This is going to be an interesting night.

**A/N And they're going to sneak out dundundun, how bad-ass of Payson… I decided to cut this chapter into 2, because it was closing in on 9K, a bit to big, so that one should be up soon as well… and as you may have noticed I've re-used almost all chapters from 'someone like you', there are some huge changes, and some little ones, but all in all I think the re-writing of this story was a smart thing to do… you can leave your thoughts in reviews!**

* eleven elites: boys and girls team (every team has 6, so 11 + Payson, maybe I needed this clarification only for myself and it'll be clear for you from the start haha).

** www dot youtube dot com/watch?v=LT3aFEGRSh8 (Khorkina = 3:00, Cheng = 3:39)


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own MIOBI**

_Beta: Barrel of Monkeys_

**A/N A huge thank you to Lilla and Flowerchild3286 for the kind reviews!**

Summary: What happens after Worlds? Will Sasha and Payson be able to hide their feelings for each other, or will everything be revealed? And, will they be able to face all the consequences that come with it?

CHAPTER 8

"Welcome to the Amsterdam Invitational Tournament 2011 dinner." The announcer voices at the beginning of their 'little' get together. "We are very excited to see everybody performing and we wish the best of luck to everybody. I'd like to…"

When everybody claps the USA team does as well, not having heard a word the announcer said. They can guess though, as the speeches mostly repeat themselves every single event. Payson wonders if they all just use the same manual for making speeches. It would be something to look into. Looking at the pensive look on Austin's face, he's probably thinking along the same line. When she looks further around the table, she has to stifle a laugh. The team is sitting at one of the many tables in the back, looking mostly bored or tired. None of them, except of course with the exception of Lauren, like these kind of commitments and the juniors are too excited to listen to what the man was saying.

"How long do these dinners usually take?" Becca quietly asks her big sister.

"Just a couple of hours, why?"

"Nothing really." She looks ahead of her again, trying to pay attention to everything around her at the same time.

"Becca?"

"It's just that I'm a bit tired. Maybe we should have listened to Sasha and gotten some sleep on the plane." She answers, looking drowsier by the minute. Payson looks over the table to the other juniors and suppresses a smile; they're all looking as tired as Becca.

"Don't worry, the night will be over before you know it and than you can get some sleep. Have you already figured out who your roommate will be?" She knows she asked the right question for Becca's eyes light up immediately.

"Yeah, I'm roomies with Natalie. I told you about her right? She's so cool and she's going to do my hair tomorrow for the competition. She says it will look better than Lauren's braids, I don't know if that's possible, but it would be so cool. And we're going to have a slumber party with the others and watch movies, but if we're too tired I don't think we'll do that tonight, but anyway we still have two more nights…" Becca chatters happily, not needing more from Payson than the 'ooh' and 'that's cool' every once in a while. And that's probably a good thing for Payson's attention isn't really focused on her sister anymore. Across the table, she's watching Sasha. He's been having an heated discussion with the NGO for a while now and she's not sure how long it will take for the other countries to notice it. When Sasha throws his hands in the air, Payson gets up quickly.

"Becca, I'll be right back, sorry." She sends her sister an apologetic look before searching for Kelly and Kaylie, she nods towards the spectacle to indicate her request. Kelly just nods and gets up, Kaylie follows suit.

"Sasha, could we talk to you for a minute?" Kaylie asks in the sweetest tone she can produce, while sending the NGO members her media darling smile. Kelly and Payson quickly join her and see it has effect.

"Um. Yes of course." Sasha says with confusion. He stands up from the table and follows the girls to the hallway.

"Is something wrong?" He asks the second the door closes, wondering why three of his gymnasts need to talk to him during an official dinner.

"You tell us." Payson fires back. "We just saved you from a public fight with the NGO, what's going on?" The look on his face tells her he doesn't want to talk about it.

"Kaylie, Kelly, could you gives us a minute." Sasha sudden request confuses both girls, but they leave them alone nonetheless. Sasha waits until both girls have returned to the party before letting himself fall against one of the walls. Ruffling roughly through his hair, he sighs heavily.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Payson comes to stand closer to him, wanting to put a hand on his now crossed arms, but the fear of somebody seeing stops her halfway. He smiles at her knowingly, but the light doesn't reach his eyes. "You can tell me." She continues, waiting expectantly.

"It's nothing really." He tries, but she only glares at him.

"Why do you even try, Sasha? You're going to give in anyway, why bother postponing it." She jokes, trying to lighten the mood and it seems to be working a bit.

"The NGO has been difficult about the photo. They're not sure if I'm the best choice as the National Coach anymore and they're especially worried if I'm capable of coaching you. This meet will prove to them if I can keep my job or not."

"I don't understand. They know you were set up with that picture." Payson says, confusion clear on her face.

"It's not about that, not really anyway. They wonder if I can keep coaching you and especially Lauren after everything that has happened."

"So what they're actually wondering is if you are treating me differently and ignoring Lauren?" Payson utters exasperated.

"That pretty much sums it up yes." She can hear the defeat in his tone and it's obvious in his posture. "Maybe they're right. I keep wondering if I should do something about Lauren, she's not up to her game and I think I let that happen because she deserves it. That's not how a coach should treat his gymnasts."

"Sasha, you can't blame yourself for this. Lauren let's her personal life get to her and that shows in her performance. You can't force her to shut done her thoughts, because I'm sure she'll never be able to. You can't force us to like Lauren and to hang out with her. She's impossible and nothing you do can change that." Knowing it's dangerous, but not caring for the moment she puts her hand against his cheek. "You are a good man Sasha, don't let anybody make you doubt yourself."

For a moment, he leans into her touch, closing his eyes and enjoying the feeling of her skin against his. Their little ritual reversed for once. Than her hand is gone and when he opens his eyes, she's standing further away from him. For the millionth time this day, he wishes he could just take her in his arms and hold her. He wants to let himself relax by her mere presence, but that won't happen any time soon. He guesses he just misses their us-time as she once put it. For a moment he deliberates if he could pull off a hug, but her next question stops his train of thoughts.

"Is there anything we can do to make them change their minds?"

"I don't know, I guess we have to keep a solid front, showing them we really are a team. In that way they won't have a reason to doubt my abilities, but you know as well as I do our team isn't the picture perfect one the NGO wants."

She sighs knowingly. "So no snarky comments from Kelly and bitchy remarks from Lauren." Payson concludes. He nods. It shouldn't be too hard, but with those two it almost seems impossible. "I'll talk to them."

She's about to make her way back to dinner, but then turns around, an inner debate clearly visible on her face. "Okay, I'm not supposed to tell you this, so promise you will not freak out or try stop it. Promise me."

"Payson?" Sasha frowns.

"No promise, otherwise I won't tell you anything and go back inside right now."

"Okay, fine. I don't like this but fine." He runs a hand over his face, this night proves a lot more difficult than he thought.

"Well, it's nearly my birthday and the team wanted to celebrate." She starts, she can she understanding dawning on Sasha's face so she continues quickly. "And they wanted to do it in style."

"So you are all sneaking out to go partying." Sasha finishes for her. She simply nods. "Why are you telling me this?"

"Because I don't want you to worry. Austin is coming with us and everybody swore they wouldn't go drinking. I wanted you to know where we are in case something goes wrong, not that anything will go wrong, but just to be sure, you know." She sneaks back close to him. "And I can't hide things from you or make you worried when I don't have to." She nearly whispers.

"Thank you." Is all he says before pulling her into a hasty hug, finally he can feel her against him. "And have fun tonight, I will pretend I know nothing of this."

"Thank you Sasha." She's about to go back in, but he pulls her back by the hand.

"When we get back, we're going to celebrate your birthday in style. My style." He smirks. She squeezes his hand gently before letting go.

"I'm holding you to that Belov." Smilingly they walk back in together. Payson sees Kaylie eyeing her curiously, but Kelly is nowhere to be found. Payson shrugs it off, and thinks she must be mingling somewhere.

"So what was Sasha's problem?" Kaylie asks the minute she sits down again.

"The NGO doesn't think Sasha's up for the job anymore. This meet will prove if he can control his team. So we need to keep Lauren and Kelly away from each other. We need to look like the perfect team they expect us to be." She whispers back.

Kaylie stays silent for a while. "Okay, you have to talk to Kelly about this. She'll listen to you and won't do anything to endanger Sasha's job. I'll talk to Lauren, but I don't know if that'll work, so Kelly needs to give in for sure." Payson nods her agreement. Just when she thought she left all the drama at the Rock it pulls her right back in.

#

The party lasts longer than Payson expected, or maybe it just seemed that way to her. The juniors were about to fall asleep when they were finally released of their duties and Payson had just said goodnight to Becca. The girl mostly asleep before her head even touched the pillow.

"So I need to talk to you about Lauren." Payson says the minute her and Kelly get back into their room.

"Why ruin this perfect peaceful moment Keeler?"

"No, I'm serious. Sasha told me the NGO is doubting his abilities to control this team. If they see the two of you bickering, or worse, fighting, that will only confirm their suspicions."

"Ooh." Is all Kelly can say at the moment.

"Yeah, I know."

"I don't want to lose him as a coach."

"I know, me neither. That's why you have to play nice to Lauren. Kaylie is trying to talk some sense into her right now, but we both know that's not going to work."

"So I have to play the good guy?"

"Preferably."

"Fine." She lets herself fall on the bed. "As longs as I'm playing the good guy, when were you going to tell me about your little secret with Sasha?" Kelly eyes her intensely and the shock on Payson's face can't be overlooked. "Ooh don't look so shocked, I'm not ratting you out."

"How... what… how do you know?" Payson manages to ask, sitting down on her own bed.

"Calm down Keeler. I went looking for you when you took so long, talking to Sasha. I saw you two, and it was kind of obvious, your hand on his cheek and everything." Payson simply lets herself fall face first on her bed, covering her head with her hands. "Hey, don't do that, it will ruin your make-up." Kelly exclaims while pulling at Payson's arm. "Come on, don't be so dramatic."

Reluctantly Payson sits back up. "Fine." She pouts. She thanks the heavens it was Kelly who found them. Thinking that she shakes her head. Who would ever have thought that she could trust Kelly Parker with her deepest secrets?

"When did it happen though? Is that picture true after all, if so never tell Lauren, we'll never hear the end of that." Kelly asks, getting up from her spot on the bed. She wanders off the window, looking outside into the darkness of the night.

"No, he really pushed me away and we even had an extremely awkward conversation the next day about confusing emotions and everything." She explains, remembering the little speech Sasha had made. "I guess it started a couple of weeks after Rio. I mean, we started to slip by showing how we really felt about each other. And then boot camp started, and the day you made Lauren confess, it was just too much and that night he kissed me. I don't know how it happened, it just did. We tried to ignore it, but as you saw tonight that didn't work."

"You can say that again." Kelly smiles softly, an expression Payson hasn't seen before on her friends face. "Wait, was that the reason why you broke things off with Max?" Her eyes suddenly lit up.

Payson sighs, why did she ever go through with that in the first place? "No, not the only reason. I never should have led him on. It was stupid really, I thought that maybe he could distract me from what I really wanted. I thought he would maybe take those thoughts away entirely."

"I don't know if I can believe it." Finally Kelly lets herself down next to Payson. "He isn't forcing you is he?"

"No Sasha would never force me to do anything I don't want. And I would never let myself be forced into anything for that matter."

"Well it took some force to get you to allow me to dress you for tonight." Kelly jokes, thinking about their shopping adventure. Payson wanted to look sexy, but it had taken a lot of convincing before they took her dress back to the hotel.

"Wait, who is this dress for, you or for Sasha?" Apprehension finally settling down on her. A cheeky smile on Payson's face is as good an answer she needs. "You're not coming back to the room after clubbing, are you?" Payson just laughs before making her way to the bathroom.

"No you're not getting away this easy Keeler." A knock at the door stops her from following her teammate.

"Bedcheck." Sasha says when Kelly opens the door. He looks around the room and raises his eyebrows.

Kelly isn't really paying attention to him though, since she can't help but think about her recent discovery and tries to see him as something other than her coach. She must admit, he's not bad-looking, not really that old and that accent has a certain charm.

"Kelly!" His bellowing voice brings her back to reality.

"Sorry, what?"

"Where's Payson?"

'Ooh wouldn't you like to know' she thinks, this leaves so much room for teasing. But she reigns herself in. "Bathroom."

"Okay, well get some sleep and really rest tomorrow. Want you all peachy before the competition." He says with a bemused smile. A smile Kelly is sure Payson loves. "Goodnight Kelly."

"Night Sasha."

"You can come out now Payson, he's gone." When Payson exits the bathroom, a big smile appears on Kelly's face. "Ooh, he's going to die when he sees you in this." Payson mirrors her smile.

"I know. Now hurry up, the others will be downstairs in ten minutes."

#

"Up for some partying?" Austin asks as they stroll down the brightly lit streets of Amsterdam.

"Yeah I am." Payson answers with a bright smile. She won't be eighteen until next week but that won't press down on the excited mood that surrounds all of them. "Only turn eighteen once right, better party on time."

"Exactly." Kelly barks in. "And what better way than to party in a strange country with your best buddies. Austin you know the club right?"

"Yes ma'am. Ladies, if you would follow me."

When they arrive at the club, the lines are long and slowly moving. "You've got to be kidding me." Lauren pouts. "I'm not waiting in this line, no way!"

"Don't worry princess." Austin mockingly calms her down. "We're not going to have to wait." And true to his word he leads all of them into the club without a problem. Austin apparently has been here before and talked them inside instantly.

"This is so awesome." Lauren squeals, lightly jumping up and down in her excitement.

Payson is watching her and leans into Kelly. "You were making fun of Lauren at the airport weren't you?"

"It took you this long to figure out, shame on you Keeler." Kelly shakes her head in disappointment.

"Come on people! We haven't got all night. Let's go to our table." Austin winks at Payson.

"We have a table?"

"Of course, nothing but the best for our almost birthday girl."

For hours, they dance away, ignoring the pain in their feet from the high heels they're wearing. The music is pumping through their bodies and deafening their hearing, but they're enjoying every bit of it. For once, they don't have to behave like responsible adults, professional athletes or obedient children. Kaylie and Austin never let each other go, dancing every song together, stealing a kiss every now and then, safe in knowledge that nobody will judge them. Payson spares Lauren a glance who has been dancing with a guy ever since she saw a chance at catching him. Her other teammates are having a great time as well, dancing and goofing around with each other and anonymous partygoers.

"Having fun?" Kelly shouts into her ear, in an attempt to be heard above the music.

"Yes! You?"

"Absolutely! Come on, let's show everybody what we've got." She takes Payson's hand and drags her towards a small elevated platform.

"Kelly I don't know." Payson hesitates.

"Don't be a party pooper Keeler, let's dance. We look like this for a reason!" And they dance, all night long, until the club closes and they're forced to go back to the hotel.

The courage of dancing in front of so many people brings her to his door with one solid purpose- she will not leave his room tonight. She hadn't really thought about it, but Kelly's question at the beginning of the night never really left her mind. She softly knocks on the wood and it doesn't take long before she hears some shuffling and sees a line of light from under the door.

"What do you…" It is than that he sees who his standing in front of him. "Payson? What… how..." She lays a finger on his lips to silence him. Gently pushing him back into his room and closing the door behind her. Only now, Sasha is finally awake enough to take a good look at her.

"Wow… you look… wow." Is all he can manage. She just smiles at him, slowly closing the distance between them and putting a bit more sway in her hips than usual.

"You like it?" She asks him sweetly, even though his answer is clear on his face. He swallows roughly, slowly nodding his head.

"Wait, you went out in this?" She smiles wickedly. "You had Austin with you right?" She nods. "Hmm, it's a good thing I wasn't there." The sinful smile on her face is growing. She has him right where she wants.

"Ooh is that right? What would you have done if you'd seen me there?"

He immediately understands what she's doing and steps in closer. "Something that would not have been appropriate for a public place." He answers before he takes her in his arms. Finally, he gives in to what he's wanted for a long time. Without missing a step, he gently pushes her against one of the walls and places his hands on either side of her face.

"If I had been there you wouldn't have had a chance to dance." He lowers his head and whispers into her ear. "Do you have any idea what I could have done tonight, in the dark, anonymously in a strange country?" Payson closes her eyes, she is in fact entertaining a couple of ideas, and suddenly it takes all her concentration to keep standing upright. The courage she felt moments ago is slowly leaving her body, but the tingly feeling that stays behind ensures her of her next action.

"Why don't you show it to me?"

She doesn't know what makes her say the words, but Sasha immediately moves into action. His arms go around her waist and pull her into his body. Her arms sneak around his neck, pulling his lips to where she wants them. He follows her demand by lowering his lips to a sensitive spot on her neck. She lets a small moan escape her lips, causing Sasha to chuckle deeply against her skin.

"You like that?"

"Hmm." Is her brilliant reply.

His hands descend lower, to her hips. She can feel his fingers sending fire through her body and pulls him in closer. When his hands find the hem of her dress he lingers, as if not sure what to do.

"Sasha." She whispers in his ear. He leans into her, picking her of the floor. He looks at her and she knows he will not push her. She's grateful for his nobleness and kisses him lightly on the lips. For now, just being together is enough. But it doesn't stop him from kissing her senseless. His lips are everywhere, going from her neck to her shoulder, before gently dipping between the valley of her breasts. His won't go down any further, but his hands will. She feels them roaming over her body, for once not bound by the lingering fear of being caught.

At the same time, her hands have been busy as well. He hadn't been wearing a shirt when he opened the door and she's taking full advantage of it. She can feel his muscles twist under her touch, sensitive to the heat of her body. Suddenly Sasha flips them around, making her straddle his hips. The position they're in allows their lower bodies to connect in sharp contrast. She takes in a shaky breath, wondering if he even knows how he makes her feel. The cocky grin that appears on his face makes her believe he does. He sits up, his body flush against hers.

"You'll stay tonight?" He asks her, tracing her back with the tips of his fingers.

"Only if you'll have me." She smiles. Him turning her down on the bed again is enough of an answer for her. And then their lips meet again.

#

"I have to tell you something." Payson begins carefully while trailing patterns over his chest, they've been lying together like this for a while now.

"Hmm." She can tell he's almost asleep, but he has a right to know.

"Kelly saw us tonight." His body tenses immediately. "Don't worry, she won't tell anybody."

"Are you sure?" She can hear clear doubt in his voice.

"Yes, completely. You can trust her. Her making Lauren confess is only one of the reasons we can rely on her."

"Hmm, maybe you're right." He still isn't completely comfortable with the situation, but if he can trust one of the girls it's probably Kelly.

**A/N A bit shorter than usual, but a lot happened anyway. So Kelly knows before the parents do… and of course Sasha and Payson didn't have sex, it's too early in their relationship and Sasha just wants her to know how much he cares. I mean, they haven't even said they love each other yet, I believe that needs to come before they sleep together. And from now on this story will be entirely different from 'Someone Like You' (except for when they tell Mark and Kim, and Becca. I don't want 4K to go to waste :P) **

**As always, please review, means a lot!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own MIOBI**

_Beta: Barrel of Monkeys_

**A/N A huge thank you to Lilla and Flowerchild3286 for the kind reviews! You guys Rock!**

Summary: What happens after Worlds? Will Sasha and Payson be able to hide their feelings for each other, or will everything be revealed? And, will they be able to face all the consequences that come with it?

CHAPTER 9

Last night had been amazing, she never thought a man – anyone really – could change so much within her. But she's certain only Sasha's able to make her feel like mush with just one single look. She's creeping through the hallway of the hotel now, making sure she comes back to her room unnoticed. It's still pretty early in the morning so she isn't too afraid of getting caught, but you can never be too careful. Without making any noise, she makes it to her door and one sweep of her card is enough to bring her in safely.

She should have known better than to expect Kelly would still be asleep. She had been sitting on her bed, calmly watching her come in the room.

"So, did you have fun?" Of course Kelly had been waiting for her, demanding to hear every single detail.

Payson can't remember the last time she blushed that much. Still, it is nice to finally be able to talk to someone about it. Even when Kelly starts making jokes, it doesn't really bother her, Kelly understands and that's the important part. She won't tell and she's willing to listen to her when she needs to talk about it.

After that, Kelly had gone to get some breakfast, but mostly to give her some time to relax before the meet this afternoon. She isn't all that tired from the partying, and the moments spent with Sasha left her very happy. Absentmindedly she is lying on her bed, looking at the ceiling. It's been a long time since she'd been able to feel this relaxed. For a moment, she permits herself to just lie there, but when she looks at the time she sees she needs to hurry and quickly jumps from her bed. Going through her suitcase, she finds the necessities for the competition.

"Are you ready?" She hears an all too familiar voice ask. She looks up from where she had been crouching in front of her suitcase.

"Do you even have to ask?" She answers, beaming a brilliant smile at him. He smiles back and then looks behind him, making sure nobody is in the hallway, before closing the door. With two long strides, he's standing next to her, pulling her up to her feet. She immediately puts her arms around his neck, bringing his lips slowly to hers.

"Gosh, people, just because I know, doesn't know I want to see it." At the sound of her voice, both break apart. Kelly is looking at them, clearly enjoying the reaction to her presence. "Really smart making out while everybody can walk in on you. Glad it's me and not Lauren, right? Not to mention that Beals woman, which reminds me, she was close behind me. So get some distance between the two of you." They both do as told immediately and not a second later. Sasha is glad it is Kelly who knows, and not one of the others. He will talk to her later when everything has calmed down. She deserves an explanation and he needs to know how she really feels.

"Belov, so it's here you're hiding. I need to discuss some last details with you. Let's take this somewhere a little more private." She sneers and turns on her heels, expecting Sasha to follow her immediately.

He sighs reluctantly and rubs his face. "Seriously, I wouldn't mind if something hit her in the head one of these days so I won't have to hear that voice anymore." He complains. Payson just smiles and puts her arms around his waist.

"It'll be fine. But the next time you're hiding from her-" He looks like he's about to protest, but she stops him. "Oh don't even try, I could see it the minute you closed the door. But the next time you want to hide, the roof is somewhere she won't go. Apparently she's afraid of heights."

"And I don't know of this because…?" Sasha asks, pretending to be annoyed.

"Because you never asked." She fires back, rolling her eyes at him.

"Don't blame us for you not doing your homework properly, mister." Kelly points a well manicured finger at him. "Be glad the team keeps her busy half of the time so you two won't start a fight in front of the media."

He is about to comment on that, but than realizes she's right, if he has to spend longer than half an hour with that woman he doesn't know if it'll end well. He won't ever admit it though. "Don't be cheeky, Kelly." He winks at her. "I'll see you two downstairs in a minute alright?" He gives Payson a quick kiss on the lips before leaving the room.

"So I don't mean to ruin your happy mood, but I think you should be more careful." Kelly tells her the minute she shuts the door behind her coach. "I wasn't kidding when I said you were lucky it was me who busted you. I saw Beals in the hallway and made sure I'd get here before she did, just in cause you weren't alone."

"I know, I know, but it's just so nice to forget sometimes."

"But you can't afford it. What happens when I'm not around to save your asses?"

Payson sighs, but nods her head in understanding, ignoring her choice of words. "Yeah, you're right. I'll talk to him about it when I get the chance."

"Good. And next time I really don't want to see it. I still can't forget he's my coach." She exaggerates a shiver of horror.

"Oh don't be so dramatic." Payson tells her, throwing a pillow at her face.

"You did not just do that." The shock on Kelly's face makes it hard for Payson to keep a straight face.

"I think I most certainly did." She knew that remark was going to end with her getting a pillow to her head and Kelly doesn't disappoint. For a brief moment, they forget the pressure that was on their shoulders and indulged in a normal pillow fight.

"So this is what elite gymnasts do when they should be preparing for their meet." Both of them freeze, looking behind them they see Austin's head pop up, probably drawn to their room from all the squealing. "Could you text me next time, beforehand? I could bring some popcorn and watch the show from the first moment."

"Austin!" Two pillows coming his way has him looking for cover.

"Okay, okay. I surrender. Don't aim at me any more!" He laughs, handing back the pillows. "I just came here to get the two of you. Everybody's already downstairs."

Both girls look at the time and realize Austin must be telling the truth- they are a bit late. "Right, let's go then."

"So Tucker, how did you like your big room, all _alone_?" Kelly asks with too an innocent voice.

"Um... yeah you know, big." He says, a blush creeping up his cheeks. "Oh there everybody is." He continues quickly, and leaves them alone.

"Is there anything you don't know?" Payson gasps at her friend. Kelly just smiles wickedly.

"It's just one of my many gifts Keeler." Payson only shakes her head, and is glad, not for the first time, that Kelly is on her side, her friend.

#

"Welcome everybody to the Invitational Tournament 2011 in Amsterdam. We sure are excited to see some action today, aren't we Sara?" Ed, one of the commentators begins.

"We sure are, personally I can't wait to see what the American team brings this year. There are some very promising names on that team. Payson Keeler, Kelly Parker, and don't forget Kaylie Cruz, she's making an amazing comeback after her confession at Worlds. Let's see what they have in store for us today."

"And here they are. Being lead by Coach Ellen Beals, looking very confident I might add, but who wouldn't be with such a magnificent team and I- Oh. My. God." Sara nearly screams in shock- a section of the audience going quiet with her exclamation.

"Excuse my colleague." Ed quickly puts in, shock also apparent in his voice. "It seems that one of the camera stands had a malfunction and turned at the wrong time. The USA team was walking by and someone was hit. A reporter from the floor is radioing that the athletes are fine, but it seems Coach Beals wasn't so lucky. Floor medics are already making their way towards the group, let's hope she's okay."

"How will this affect the team though?" Sara seems to have calmed down enough to give a detailed summary of what is happening. "A coach is so important in this sport, will this hurt the team?" When she watches the replay from three different camera angles that caught the accident, she decides to stay silent for the rest of the moment. The faces of the girls – and Coach Belov – aren't as shocked as they should be. They almost seem to be trying to hide their laughter.

"When I said I didn't mind her getting hit, I didn't mean it literally." Sasha whispers to Payson and Kelly, who had come to stand beside him. Both girls look at him for a moment, remembering their chat this morning and Kelly quickly brings a hand to her mouth, trying to hold back the laughter that is forming.

Payson is better at hiding her emotions. She looks at the both of them. "You know, just because this camera isn't working properly doesn't mean the others aren't either. You should look a bit more shocked." Turning to Sasha she adds, "And cover up that smile, it's really inappropriate."

Sasha raises an eyebrow but listens. "I should probably check how it's going." He says, but isn't moving whatsoever. Payson just rolls her eyes, but he can see the amusement in her eyes. They both know what it means if Beals isn't able to coach them. Looking around him, he sees the rest of the team is standing around Kaylie and Lauren, also not shaken at all. _Well, if it hadn't been obvious how everybody felt about Beals, it's sure noticeable now_, he thinks to himself.

"Coach Belov." One of the medics is making his way over to their little group.

"Yes?" The medic motions for him to follow him.

"Coach Beals will be alright, but she is in no condition to stand beside the girls."

"And she agreed with that?"

The medic looks away, looking a bit guilty. "Well, no. We thought the news coming from a colleague would be best. Knowing how she tends to react." He whispers the last part and Sasha can't help but laugh. Even people who don't have to work with her want to avoid her. He claps the man on the shoulder and shakes his head.

"It's fine. I'll talk to her." _This is going to be interesting_ he thinks to himself. A smug feeling creeps in his body, finally some justice. "Ellen." He says loudly enough when he approaches her. She snaps her head up to him, a bandage around her head. He takes in her surroundings and sees she lost quite some blood. He can tell she'll be fine, but not today. He crouches in front of her to make it seem more civil than it actually is. "The medic just told me you can't be here today." He decides not to beat around the bush, and he isn't disappointed with her reaction. His lingering smile might be the cause of it though.

"What! No, that's unacceptable." She begins, but even she can't stand her own voice now. She cringes and puts a hand to her head. "I have to be here." She tries nonetheless.

"No you don't, I can manage just fine. You go to bed, rest, and let me take control." He can't help himself. He's saying exactly the things she always wants to take from him. "The girls will be perfectly fine, I'll make sure of it. You have nothing to worry about."

She glares at him, but the loss of blood and a growing headache are actually too much for her and she has no choice but to give up and be led away by the medics. Sasha watches her go, trying very hard not to beam a brilliant smile. He feels her next to him before he even sees her.

"And?"

"You'll have to do with just one coach."

He won't look at her, for he knows they'll both produce big smiles if he does. "Let's bring the news to the others and get started with warming up."

#

Austin is sitting in the stands. Feeling as nervous as he's ever been. He doesn't know why, he has seen so many competitions before. It's not like this one is any different. He shakes his head, but it is different. At Worlds he didn't have Kaylie, not really. Now he does, and he feels the pressure she has, dealing with her confession and all the gossip from the other gymnasts. When there's a commotion he strains to see what's happening and barks out a loud laugh when he sees that Beals is floored, by a camera.

"Hah, serves you just right." He mutters, always wanting the camera's in front of her. Well she got what she wanted for sure. He doesn't spend another minute thinking about that woman, and neither are the girls. Soon the competition gets underway and it turns out he had nothing to worry about, all the girls performed marvellous. And his girl proved once again she deserves to be a member of the National Team.

Kaylie floor routine had been amazing. She graciously moved across the space, never-ending extensions, and a bright smile on her face. This was what she was meant to do. When her first tumbling pass came up he couldn't help but hold his breath, until she ended it with a perfect backwards double salto straight with a full twist. The rest of her routine had been almost perfect as well, and the little hop at the end of her last tumbling pass won't deduct much from her score. He's proven right when the score came up. Second place, behind Payson, not bad, not bad at all. He saw her looking for him instantly and waved enthusiastically, her smile widening even more when she spotted him. The most beautiful thing he would see all day.

Even though he doesn't particularly like Lauren he must admit her beam had been amazing, even better than Payson's, who came in second in the end. But he's sure that won't last, Lauren is already at the top of her game, while Payson is still only halfway back to where she was before her injury. The blonde stayed impressive nonetheless. She mounted with a round-off tucked back salto with a full twist, which had most of the other gymnasts gaping in surprise. She quickly followed with a tumbling pass, ending with a triple twist and going back again, into a back handspring, followed by a double lay-out. The 'Lauren sizzle' as she likes to call it ever present and mesmerizing the judges. Her dismount was as surprising for her opponents as was her mount, a perfectly executed Arabian double front. After saluting for the judges, she hugged Sasha, but he could see his coach still remembered all that happened.

There hadn't been much time to rest before they had to move on to vault. At that point, the USA team was doing great, and Austin wasn't afraid that it would change. He saw Payson's perform an incredible Cheng and Kelly a Khorkina. Even though Payson performed hers flawless, Kelly hadn't seemed all that nervous. She'd chalked up her hands and listened to the last minute instructions from Sasha. She smiled up to her coach and nodded once, indicating she was ready. Waiting for the judges she rolled her ankles and when the flag went up she ran down towards the apparatus, launched herself into a round-off half on one and an half twist turning into a pike back salto, landing flawlessly in the centre of the mat, saluting to the judges. Without watching her results she ran to Sasha, who twirled her around in a tight embrace. Everybody knew Payson had the better vault, but every perfectly executed vault was worth just as much.

When the last event came, Austin couldn't suppress the shiver that went through his body. He won't ever be able to watch a performance on the uneven bars without fearing they will fall, not after what happened with Payson. He's still amazed Payson got through all of it. She has the highest DOD on the apparatus and nobody had been able to touch her. From the moment she mounted into a perfect round-off flic-flac with a full turn to handstand on the low bar everybody knew she would take gold. Transition after transition she built the tension, her swing forward with an one and an half turn over brought her to the low bar, a stalder with flight backwards bringing her back to the high bar. She gave herself no time to readjust; she launched herself into a circle swing to straight salto backward between the two bars before making herself ready for her dismount. Landing a hip circle Hecht with a full turn to a salto backwards she saluted calmly to the judges before making her way towards the rest of her team. Everybody knew she had won, and it had been clear on his or her faces.

The ceremony afterwards goes by in a blur and Austin can't get rid of the big smile on his face, the girls had done amazing. Kaylie got Team gold and individual silver on floor and uneven bars. A great result after all the drama. He can't wait to congratulate her and celebrate. Getting down from the stands to the changing rooms proves a lot more difficult than he thought, fans surrounding him every time he turns a corner. When he finally makes it to his goal Sasha is standing outside, a phone pressed to his ear. He gives a wave, but only gets a small smile in return. He motions, wanting to know what's going on and when Sasha mouths 'Beals' he understands all too well why Sasha isn't smiling. He slumps against the wall, a few feet away from his coach, not needing or wanting to hear the conversation.

"God, that woman is driving me insane." Sasha utters when he finally hangs up the phone.

"Let me guess, she isn't pleased with the results?" He offers.

"Of course she isn't." Is the sarcastic reply. "I should have done everything different. How can this result not please her, they did amazing, all of them, I will never understand that woman."

"You're not the only one, man. Nobody understands that evil bitch, let's hope the NGO is happier than she was. And I think they will be, don't you?" the smile on Sasha's face confirms as much.

"How can they not, the girls were perfect."

"Exactly!"

"So you're planning on celebrating with Kaylie?" Sasha suddenly asks him, he's a bit surprised by the question but isn't going to lie.

"That's the plan, if she ever comes out of the room that is." Both men laugh at that. Agreeing they don't even want to know what happens behind that door. Finally it swings open and four very happy girls walk out together. Sasha smiles- his team is finally a real team. His eyes fall on Payson and she sends him a warm smile. He sees Kelly roll her eyes and tries not to fall into childish behaviour, like say sticking out his tongue at his gymnast, instead he shakes his head and puts his arms on both their shoulders.

"Well, that turned out pretty well, don't you all think?" He laughs. Everybody agrees and slowly they make their way to the hotel- Kaylie and Austin sneaking off to a romantic dinner by candlelight, while the rest of them eat together in the hotel restaurant.

"Today was so awesome." Becca murmurs, but Kelly hears it.

"And next year it will be you standing on that podium, ending in the top twenty is amazing for a junior." She whispers and gets a big smile from the little Keeler. Kelly smiles back, she likes this girl, there's something similar between them. She doesn't know what it is yet, but she's sure it'll come around eventually.

"What are you two conspiring." Payson asks when she hears soft giggles beside her.

"Nothing PK, nothing at all." Kelly can't help but laugh at Payson suspicious expression, who knew having friends could be this much fun!

#

She's been laying her bed for the last couple of hours, but sleep just isn't coming to her. She still can't believe how well they all did; team gold, individual gold on all but beam, and even losing that medal to Lauren couldn't lessen the happy feeling. They did amazing, and all thanks to their own hard work and Sasha's guidance. Beals hadn't been up to joining them for dinner, or the official party afterwards. Nobody had really missed her, and it turned out that all of a sudden a party thrown in honour of them didn't suck all that much. They had laughed and danced a lot, and she had even been able to sneak in a hug or two from Sasha. Sighing contently, she turns on her back.

"Payson! I can't take your sighing and turning anymore." Kelly suddenly exclaims.

"What? Oh, I'm sorry Kelly. I'm just too wound up to sleep."

"Well I'm not, I want to sleep, sleep I earned very much. So either you go to sleep or go to Sasha and unwind."

"Kelly!"

"What?"

"I can't believe you said that."

"Well I did, and what will it be? If it's not quiet in five seconds I'll hit something."

"Okay, fine, I'll go. Always with the drama." She laughingly gives in and even though it's dark she knows Kelly is smiling too.

True to her word, Payson is standing outside her bedroom five seconds later. Looking at her clothing she sighs, maybe she should have put on something with more fabric. Her shorts and tank top are not really all that good at covering up her body. Well, going back isn't an option so this will have to do. Looking around she doesn't spot anybody, and why would she? It's the middle of the night, after a big competition, everybody is asleep. She makes her way down the hallway, turning at the corner into Sasha's hallway.

"Shit." She whispers, startled. Just in time, she hides back behind the corner. In front of her, a tiny brunette is making her way over to Austin's room. When the shock has disappeared, Payson can't help but smile to herself. Kelly was right after all. What did Sasha think when he put Austin next to him, it's not like this wouldn't happen anyway. She just has to make sure Kaylie doesn't see her when she sneaks out the next morning. She sneaks up to Sasha's room and knocks softly. After a few moments she knocks again, is he that fast asleep? She takes out the spare key and quietly walks into the dimly lit room. She immediately can tell he hasn't been here for the last couple of hours. Disappointed she makes her way back to the door when her eye falls on a piece of paper.

_I'm in the lounge, just in case you can't sleep. -Sasha_

She smiles at his thoughtfulness and how well he knows her. He knew she wouldn't be able to sleep, she never can after days like this. Silently she makes it back to the door, but than remembers what she's wearing. Looking around she finds one of his sweaters, perfect. She quickly puts it on, taking in the lingering smell of him- this will do just fine. She sneaks back into the hallway, watching carefully that Austin's door stays closed. Walking from the elevator, she spots him easily. He's the only one left in the cosy looking room. He's sitting with his back to her and she's about to call out his name when she hears music.

Confused she looks around, she was sure she was the only one here next to Sasha. When she hears it again she realizes it is Sasha who's making the music. Carefully she closes in on him. Where in the world did he get a guitar? He is a man of many surprises. She's sure not to make a sound and just enjoy it. When he softly starts to sing she feels a smile creep on her face. She didn't know he could sing, and the song, it's perfect, so beautiful. She can't hide any longer and quietly walks towards him. He isn't startled by her sudden presence, as if he knew she had been here all along. She comes to sit next to him, silently listening to the lyrics, not daring to look him in the eye, it feels to intimate to break the spell he's under. When the last of the lyrics have been sung he takes her face into his hand, guiding her eyes to level his.

"You couldn't sleep?" She shakes her head. He smiles, putting away the guitar so she can lean into his chest. They sit there for a while, enjoying the calmness around them, for the first time in days there is no stress, no tension.

"I didn't know you can sing." She states after a while.

"It's not something I do a lot."

"It's beautiful, that song was amazing."

"Thank you." He presses a kiss to her forehead. "It's you, you know. You inspire me." The words are barely more than a whisper, words she once told him, now filled with so much more meaning.

**A/N I know you all had to wait a while (this took me so much longer than I wanted because I can't really write competition), but I have already finished the first half of chapter 10 so that should be done soon as well. It's mostly competition stuff in this chapter, but rest assured, the next chapter is going to be full of drama. And I wanted to be a bit original with the competition, so I thought it would be nice to see everything through Austin's eyes. **

** Beals getting hit in the head was a present for my lovely beta Barrel of Monkeys, hope you liked it! **

** As usual, please review.. give me your thoughts, tell me what you'd like to see, or absolutely don't.. if it's in line with this story I can entwine almost everything :) **

**( Sasha singing is completely Neil Jackson's fault… check out his youtube songs, 'when the world was new' is the song I imagined Sasha to sing.. is there anything he can't do haha: www dot youtube dot com/user/secondsonofjack?feature=watch )**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own MIOBI**

_Beta: Barrel of Monkeys_

Summary: What happens after Worlds? Will Sasha and Payson be able to hide their feelings for each other, or will everything be revealed? And, will they be able to face all the consequences that come with it?

CHAPTER 10

The trip back home is a lot more comfortable. All the girls are happily chatting away and even the juniors aren't afraid to speak up. Payson is watching Becca, who's sitting a few rows in front of her, next to Kelly. She doesn't know how it happened, but along the way Becca and Kelly formed a bond.

"Why are you frowning?" Sasha whispers in her ear. They're able to sit next to each other on this flight, but only because Kelly abandoned Payson for her younger sister.

"Because I'm pretty sure Kelly is corrupting my little sister." She narrows her eyes at the scene in front of her. Kelly is whispering to Becca, clearly trying to make a point about something Payson can't hear. "And I'm pretty sure I don't like it."

He takes her hand into his and squeezes it lightly. "There's nothing you can do about it draga. When Kelly gets her hands on something -or someone for that matter- she won't let go until she's satisfied. And I believe your sister to be an all to willing student. I see a future Kelly in her, same attitude, same determination in getting what she wants…"

"Sasha this isn't funny." Payson whispers at him, interrupting him.

"Only you think that. I find it rather funny to watch."

"Just wait until she starts behaving like Kelly at the gym, than you will change your mind." She warns him.

"I won't let that happen." He states truthfully. She just laughs.

"Don't delude yourself; if Kelly gets to her you can't stop either of them." He smiles and gives in. He loves these moments. The easy chats, the mindless caresses because nobody will see them. The girls are all to busy to pay attention and Austin only has eyes for a certain brunette. Beals has been knocked out ever since they set foot on the plane and he's pretty sure she took a sleeping pill to avoid her still present headache.

He smiles again and pulls Payson a bit closer. "It's almost your birthday. Still not going to help me with a present?"

"Nope, not a chance."

"Not even a hint? Not even a tiny one?"

"No, it's all up to you Belov. Be resourceful, original."

"Fine, but if you don't like it, you have only yourself to blame."

"I'm sure I'll love it. It's a present from you." She tells him, the tone of her voice acknowledging her fullest belief in him. He quickly presses a kiss to her hand, still joined with his. He will have to come up with something good. It's not that he doesn't know what she likes, but he has always been bad at giving gifts. He sighs and closes his eyes for the remainder of the flight, never letting go of her hand.

"Hey sleepyhead, we're going to land soon." He hears Payson softly tell him. He opens his eyes and sees the usual busyness happening whenever a plane is about to reach the airport.

"Thanks. You could have made me stay awake." He says, noticing how he's still holding her hand. "Me sleeping must have been really boring for you."

"Nah, it was fine. We needed the rest before we're back in hysterical boot camp." She nudges him gently. Her entire body just inches away from his, closer than needed in a plane, but never close enough in his opinion.

"Hey, don't mock my idea. It worked just fine, see what hardware we're bringing home?" He protests. He wants to pull her closer still, but suddenly his hand feels empty and Payson's sitting as far away from him as possible.

When he hears Austin calling his name he understands. "Yeah Austin, straight to the bus. No lingering, no talking to the media." Then he searches for Lauren before adding. "And no shopping." He can immediately see the disappointment in her eyes, but he doesn't care. They've been away long enough, everyone needs to get as much sleep as possible and Monday morning everything will be back to normal. _Well as normal as can be_ he thinks when he looks beside him.

The minute they get off the plane Sasha regrets telling Summer when they would arrive. Everywhere he looks he spots media, snapping pictures of them and asking question after question. He puts Payson in front of him while Austin takes the lead, maybe it wasn't so bad having him around a bit more. It certainly makes his job a lot easier. "Don't talk to the media, girls. Walk straight for the exit and to the bus, you know the drill."

Thankfully, he sees some familiar faces in the crowd. Mark and Kim are waiting for them. He lowers his head to Payson's ear. "Look to your right." He whispers, squeezing her shoulder lightly. She smiles up to him, placing her hand on his for a brief second before finding Becca. With their help, they make it safely to the bus.

"Sasha." Payson calls to him. She's standing next to her parent's car with Becca. He motions her to come to him.

"You're going back with your parents." It isn't a question, but she nods anyway. "Get a full 10 hours of sleep, and be at the Rock Monday at six am.

Kim is watching the two, talking quietly together. They really don't know what personal space is. She smiles to herself, both are so delusional. Even Mark can see how close they are. He comes to stand next to her. "Do you think they know how obvious they are?"

"Not a chance." She takes Mark's hand into hers. She remembers the day Mark came home furiously after having spent the day at the Rock. He had seen how Sasha and Payson reacted around each other, how close they were, the way he touched his daughter. She had been able to calm him down, explain how much both of them were lying to themselves. Not acknowledging what they really feel for each other. In the end she had him convinced that Sasha would be the best man for Payson, he would challenge her, he would keep her safe, and he would be the only one Payson would ever want. Mark had wanted to believe the kiss was just a silly crush, but Kim had known better. She had her suspicions for a while now. She realized the true feelings Payson had for her coach soon after Sasha left, she didn't shine anymore, didn't really love gymnastics anymore. She had never thought it possible for that to happen, but it had, and it broke her heart to see her daughter break down like this. That's why she hadn't been mad when the girls went after Sasha, and that's why she started watching him more closely after he came back without much of a fight. She soon saw that Sasha treated Payson differently. It wasn't in words or gestures, but they just seemed to be on another level. Respecting each other as equals. And then there was of course the way he looked at her. She was sure he would do anything to keep Payson safe, and he had- by leaving. She couldn't really be mad at him, not even if she tried. The look in Payson's eyes said it all, and eventually she made sure Mark couldn't disagree anymore. He still didn't like it, but at least Sasha's a good man. "Ooh there they come."

"Kim, Mark."

"Sasha, I'm bet you're proud." Mark winks at his daughter.

"Yes they all performed perfectly." Both Kim and Mark don't miss the way Sasha looks at Payson, and the way she looks back. That is new.

"Well, let's get home, you all must be exhausted." Kim says quickly. "Sasha, do you want to come over for dinner, they're plenty of food." That would give them the opportunity to talk to the both of them, finding out what is _really_ happening.

"Oh Kim thanks, but – "

"Not taking no for an answer."

He smiles. "Okay Kim, I'll be there as soon as I'm done at the Rock."

#

"Are you absolutely sure?" She asks him for the tenth time. They are standing in the backyard and she's been freaking out for the last couple of minutes. "I mean, let's wait till the games are over. Then nobody will be able to do anything about it."

He smiles at her, it's tempting, but not how it should be. "Payson, do you want to lie to your parents every day for the next five months? And it's not like they don't suspect something, they've been hinting at it all night." He adds, remembering all the questions about his history, not directed at him, but at Payson, and she could answer them all.

"No, of course I don't want to lie to them, but I don't want to tell them either. Remember how they reacted when I kissed you? My father wanted to punch you and my mother didn't look at you until she was sure you hadn't forced yourself on me. I don't want to know what they'll do if we tell them." She says while her eyes are wet with unshed tears. "How did they find out, we're in the gym all the time."

He looks her in the eyes while capturing her hands between his in an attempt to calm her down. "Yes we are, but so is your mother. I see her everyday; she talks to you when you have lunch. I cannot watch my every action around you just because we are afraid of telling her what's going on. I know we still have to be careful because of the other gymnasts, but your mother sees things better than Lauren, Kaylie or even Kelly. I know you're scared. Hell, I'm scared, but if we do this we know it's for real. We don't have to sneak around like what we're doing is wrong when it feels so right." He hopes he has talked some sense into her. Although he wishes things are different as well, he can't change the reality, he can't change his age, or hers and he doesn't want to. They are who they are and everybody else should just leave it at that. He smiles bitterly, knowing it won't be that easy. Nobody will accept them, at least not at first. Even if they wait until after the Olympics everybody will question their relationship, and most of all they will question his intentions. He doesn't care much about that though, he has always been the bad boy, but he worries about Payson, how she will handle all of the negative attention. Everybody knows she's strong, and she really is, inside gymnastics that is, outside that world she isn't the same girl. He knows her well enough to know that she'll keep a brave face, but when the doors are closed he doesn't know how she'll react. He's determined to do everything to keep that from happening.

"I know, I don't want to hide this, but I'm still afraid of what they will say, how they'll react." She says with a heavy sigh. "You know what; if we don't do it now I'll never be able to tell them. Let's get it over with. We have each other to rely on, that's the most important thing. And my parents love me, they want me to be happy, you make me happy, so it's should be alright." She reasons with herself. Sasha hopes it'll turn out that way, but he sincerely doubts it. Knowing better than to voice his thought he just kisses her forehead and pulls her into a tight embrace.

'We'll be alright, draga. You can count on that, no matter what happens." He murmurs before taking her by the hand. It's now or never.

His heart is pounding in his throat but he has to keep it together for Payson. He can see she's calmed down enough to do this, but all the colour has disappeared from her face. He reassuringly squeezes her hand, but doesn't trust his voice enough to voice some calming words. He never lets go of her, not when they walk to the door, not when they enter the room and not when they sit down across from Mark. Kim comes out of the kitchen, sensing what is about to happen. She doesn't say a word, eyeing their joined hands. She carefully takes a seat next to her husband and takes his hand into hers. She silently smiles at the picture the four of them are portraying. Both couples holding on to each other for support, both not knowing what to say. This is how they stay for a very long time, just watching each other.

"So, I guess you two have to tell us something." She says with a reassuring smile. Payson looks at her, and sighs deeply. She opens her mouth to say something, but closes it again. Mark on the same time tenses, preparing himself for what is about to be told.

"I guess we do." Sasha starts, realizing soon that Payson won't be able to tell her parents and when he sees the look on Marks face he can understand why. He has always liked Payson's father, but now he looks a lot more intimidating, and he has every reason to. "Mark, when you asked me all those months ago why Payson thought I had feelings for her I told you I didn't know. That I believed it to be a silly crush. At that time, I didn't allow myself to think further, to rethink all my actions and to find out why she kissed me. I was so determined not to lose her as my gymnast that I turned my back on my feelings and hers. She worked so hard and that kiss could have ruined everything, and it nearly did ruin everything. Payson deserves so much more than that and I want her to have it all and I'm going to be there help her achieve it."

He feels her squeeze his hand and he returns the gesture. "I never met anyone like Payson before. At first, she scared the hell out of me, she was so determined and passionate. She looked a lot like me when I was her age, but Payson has something more. She has the heart for this sport, and she unknowingly taught me how to love the sport how it's supposed to be loved. It's not a secret I was fuelled by hatred and resentment when I won my medals, but your daughter made me fall in love with this sport again, and along the way she made me fall in love with her. I cannot tell you when I realized it. Maybe after she broke her back, maybe when I went away. It may even have happened when she went to Romania to shout at me. All I know for sure now is that I love your daughter. I tried to ignore it, to hide my feelings, but I can't anymore. I cannot talk for Payson, but we wanted to come to you and tell you the truth." He ends his speech with a deep sigh, relieved he could tell his story without being interrupted. He's kind of surprised he wasn't interrupted. Looking up at Mark and Kim, he is even more surprised to see no angry faces.

"Payson?" Mark asks.

She squeezes his hand once more, more for herself than anything he's sure. "I don't really know what to say. You all have known, for a long time I think, how I feel about Sasha. I said it was just a stupid crush, but that was a lie and I don't want to lie to you. So we came here tonight. My feelings are how they are, I can't change them, but I don't want to hide them either." She softly smiles up at him. "This hasn't been going on for long, maybe a few weeks. And for those weeks we have been surrounded by a lot of people, so we wanted to know for sure what this is before we came to you." She looks at her father. He nods once and stands up, walking towards the fireplace. Clearly he isn't going to say anything. Kim on the other hand needs to voice her thoughts.

"We have suspected it for a while now. I watched you for the last few weeks whenever I was at the Rock and you treat her differently Sasha." Kim says. "I think you know how we feel, suspecting is one thing, but knowing it is something else entirely and I'm sure you understand our reservations. You are her coach, and there is such a big age difference. What if this comes out. You both could get into some serious trouble." She has to tell them what their worries are. "We have always done everything to keep Payson happy and safe. We know you make her happy, but your presence doesn't keep her safe. That kiss nearly destroyed everything, as you said yourself. What would happen if the media got a hold of this?"

"We both thought of it, and we don't have an answer for it. We've been extremely careful, but there's always a risk." Sasha answers her.

"And what about her gymnastics?" Mark suddenly asks. "You can't be objective anymore. You will always be worried about her, just like we are when she's flying through the air."

"That's all you worried about, how I'll treat her in the Gym?" Sasha asks puzzled. He doesn't understand it, why isn't he mad at him for being in love with his daughter? Why isn't Mark trying to put his fist in his face?

"Sasha, we know you can't choose what you feel for somebody and we appreciate it that you two came to us before anything really happened, but we have to think about the consequences of your feelings. We will not keep Payson away from you, that won't help either of you, but things need to be discussed." Kim answers him. With those words, Sasha can feel Payson relax. Slowly she lets go of his hand and walks to her parents to hug them. Sasha stays put, he is too bewildered to relax. Kim goes to sit next to him. "Sasha, we have always seen you as a part of the family, especially after all you have done for Payson. We aren't mad and we do understand both your feelings. I know you expected us to be angry with you, accuse you of taking advantage of her, but we know you, you are an honourable man. Loving Payson doesn't change that fact. We have known for a while, so we could get used to the idea." He smiles hesitantly. "We have this whole weekend to talk things through; just calm down a bit and everything will work out in the end." She reassures him.

He still doesn't know what to do so he nods his understanding.

"Kim, why don't we take Phoebe out for a nice long walk, and I'm sure Becca won't mind to coming either." Mark suggests to his wife.

Within minutes, Payson and Sasha are alone in the livingroom. "Well that didn't go as I expected." Payson says quietly. Sasha smiles and crosses the room to reach her. He takes her into his arms and presses a kiss to her forehead. Her arms go around his waist and she pulls him in closer. "Thank you for doing this with me." She murmurs into his chest.

"Always dragă, I'll do anything for you."

Mark and Kim didn't go out immediately. Standing in the hallway, they watch their daughter carefully. "He really loves our daughter, doesn't he?" Mark asks her.

Kim smiles and nods. "Yes, he really does. I don't think he ever stood a chance against her. We both know Payson always gets what she wants. Why would Sasha be any different?" They both smile at that, collecting Becca and Phoebe they go out the backdoor.

#

"You'll come back tomorrow then?" Payson asks him while they are sitting in the garden loveseat on the back porch. She is nestled against him while his arm goes around her shoulder. They have been sitting there ever since the rest of the family left. They talked about nothing in particular, just enjoying each other's company, no heavy burden on their shoulders anymore.

"Of course I'll be here tomorrow. We have a lot to discuss." He whispers in her ear. He feels her shiver and smiles. He doubts he will ever get tired of making her feel this way. He cups her cheek, and as always she leans into his touch. He closes the distance for a kiss, forgetting where he is for a moment. She responds immediately and turns in his arms. Deepening the kiss, she moves on top of him, straddling his legs. His hands move up and down her back before he lets them rest on her hips. She moans softly into his mouth and he pulls her even closer. Her arms go around his neck and he feels her fingers go through his hair. He knows she does it on purpose, causing him to shiver. When she pulls back to catch a breath he descends towards her neck. She lets him find the sensitive spot below her ear and moans a bit louder when he works his magic. He chuckles, but stops his actions. "Payson, shh..." He whispers. She looks him in the eyes and smiles the smile only he gets to see. She is about to go in for another consuming kiss when they hear some footsteps. Before he realizes what is happening Payson has already climbed off him and sits in the other chair.

"Payson, are you back here?" Becca asks and opens the backdoor. "Oh, hey Sasha, I thought you already left. I thought the weekend off meant freedom from gymnastics..." She looks at the both of them cautiously. "Never mind, I forgot for a second who I was talking to. You two never stop do you?" She says laughing and takes a seat in the only chair left. "So what are you changing now? I saw you on beam, it looked really good."

"Yeah we were just finishing up some loose ends." Payson tells her sister. She eyes Sasha, both knowing what loose ends she means. "But that isn't interesting, did you decide what you want as your new vault? I heard Sasha is letting you up your difficulty." She knows asking this will make Becca talk for ages. Even though she isn't as dedicated as Payson, she still loves the sport and upping you difficulty is always a lot of fun.

Sasha watches both sisters. Who would have ever thought he would get a new family. Only when Kim comes outside to tell Becca to go to bed he decides it's time for him to leave. Payson walks him to the door.

"I'll see you tomorrow." He kisses her softly on the lips, not deepening it this time. "And I think we need to tell your sister as well. Something we need to discuss tomorrow also." Payson smiles at him, he always puts others first. Everybody always told her Sasha Belov was selfish, but she has never seen anything to prove that. He always wants best for the people close to him.

"We will, now go. We both could use a good night rest."

#

Sunday goes by a lot faster than Sasha likes. He went back to the Keelers early in the morning to talk things through and although Kim and Mark had accepted how Payson and he feel about each other, they are concerned about what'll happen next, and he can't agree more. It isn't just them, they aren't a normal couple who have only themselves to think about. This can hurt the other girls as well and they can lose a coach. After everything that has happened lately, he doesn't want to add another problem. Kaylie's has enough to deal with now the whole world knows about her ED. Lauren still has to face the consequences of her schemes. Only Kelly and Payson didn't have any trouble. He hadn't mentioned the loss of Emily when they sat on the couch discussing what was the best thing to do, but he had a feeling Payson's mind had drifted to Emily as well by the look on her face.

"_You two have to be very careful. Not only for yourselves, but for the entire team. This could ruin both you careers as well as those of Kaylie, Lauren and the other National Team members." Mark said again. He had been very cool about everything, much to Sasha's surprise. But he was glad for it, he hadn't been looking forward to an angry Mark. There were not many men Sasha was scared of, but Mark Keeler scared the living daylights out of him whenever it came to his daughters. _

"_We know, we are going to be very careful so nobody finds out. We know there's a lot a stake here. If this comes out the whole team could fall apart and we won't let that happen. We worked too hard for everything these past few years, we will not throw that away.' Payson had answered calmly, trying to convince her parents with this adult approach. It seemed to be working. _

"_We have been very professional when other people are around. Only Kelly knows and she won't tell." Sasha had added. _

"_Kelly knows? Kelly Parker?" Her father seemed alarmed by the new information._

"_Yes dad, she knows. But she's already helping us to keep it a secret. She won't tell. She is as loyal as a friend can be." _

"_Well if you trust her, but be careful."_

"_We will."_

"_And you're confident both of you can handle this until the Games are over? You will be working together every single day. What if you slip?" Kim asked. Sasha had smiled at that._

"_Kim, even if we decided not to go through with this there would have been a chance of us slipping. We cannot control our feelings completely, and it may happen that I say something that I should keep to myself, but in the end I cannot change that. We can however acknowledge our feelings so we won't have to keep walking on edge. And with the boot camp I very much doubt we will even have an opportunity to slip. There's simply no time." He reassured. They all had seen logic in that, if they were careful, everything could work out fine. _

"_Then there is just one last thing for you to do." Mark said. Both of them looked at him confusedly. "You have to tell Becca." _

_Payson tried to smile. They had talked about that the night before already, and all she could think of while lying in her bed was what she would say to her sister. Becca was never one to judge, but this was something else entirely, what if she couldn't deal with it. "We know dad, we will." She answered her father. Sasha squeezed her hand reassuringly, he knew this wasn't something they could just drop in the younger Keelers lap. _

"_We'll go get her and talk to her, she has a right to know. If we left her out of this, I don't think she would easily forgive us. That is if I know Becca the way I thought I did." Sasha confirmed. Both Mark and Kim seemed to be pleased with the way things had turned out and visibly relaxed. _

_Sasha and Payson had left the room not very much later to go and pick up Becca from the movies. They'd both agreed dealing with this on neutral ground might be the best approach so they would go to the park. Phoebe was already seated in the backseat and ready for her extra walk. _

"_Hey, I thought mom was picking me up. Hey Sasha..." Becca says when she reaches them. She seemed quite confused. She looked at her sister, but her face gave nothing away. _

"_Hey Becca, what do you say if we went for a walk with Phoebe?" Sasha tried to say as natural as he could, but just like her sister Becca wasn't easily fooled._

"_Sure, as long as you two are going to tell me what's going on." She looked at them both with a stern look on her face. Payson nodded and motioned for her to get in the car._

_Telling Becca proved a lot more easy then they both could have thought, but they were happy for it none the less. Apparently, Becca had had her suspicions for a while now also. Sasha laughed at himself, the Keelers were a remarkable observant family. Why would he think Becca wasn't either. _

"_How did you guess?" Payson had asked her, a stunned expression gracing her face. _

"_Well of course there was the kiss." She started with a cheeky grin, but after seeing her sisters face she rapidly continued. "After that I started watching you two more closely. You know, just to see if it really was just one kiss and how you would deal with it. You've been my perfect sister since like forever and I wanted to see how you would handle that situation, but I didn't see what I expected. I've seen enough romantic movies that I could sense something more. And most of all, you act differently around each other. Before Sasha came here you wanted to be the best in a sport you loved. When Sasha started working with you that changed, you still wanted to be the best and you've always loved the sport, but the day Sasha came to the Rock you seemed happy, really happy. But then Sasha left. That's when I really knew there was something more going on. Obviously I was right, because you went after him to bring him back. Still think you're awesome because of that by the way." She added while nudging her sister playfully. "And well, after that everything went really fast, with the invitational and Worlds and all. But I could just see it, and everybody who gives himself the time to look twice at the two of you would see it also. So I think you need to be very careful at the Rock." She finished like it was no big deal at all. _

"_Ooh." Was the best remark they could have thought of at that time. Becca had laughed at their identical facial expressions and with that all the tension, well on Payson and Sasha's side at least, had disappeared. _

A sigh escapes his mouth. Things had gone good, really good. Once again, he's glad Payson has such a normal family. They don't act to be any more then they are, and he loves them all for it. At least form now on it'll be easier at the gym for Payson. She can focus solemnly on her gymnastics, channel all her energy and emotions into the sport. His feelings on the other hand will be a lot more difficult to control. He knows himself, he has always been very physical in every relationship he's had, but he wants this relationship to be different. It is different. From the beginning it has been. Luckily, for now he only has to worry about how this week will go. He's looking out of his office window onto the floor. Kelly and Lauren are still on other sides of the gym and refuse to work together, which has him more worried then he would like to admit, and then there's of course the NGO who wants to know everything. He has to report back later that week, but already he's dreading the immense paperwork. Thankfully he has a whole day of coaching to distract him.

**A/N This chapter didn't go as I plotted, I wasn't even going to let the talk happen for at least 5 chapters, but it snuck in… the Becca/Kelly bonding is not entirely my own idea, Barrel of Monkeys had something to do with it as well, this is only the beginning of an interesting relationship!**

**I really like to know what you think because this wasn't in the last version.. as I said before, from now on this has nothing to do with Someone Like You anymore… also I have an idea which involves a waterfight or paintball, but I'm undecided yet as to which of the two... give me you opinion :) and you know the drill.. please review thanks a bunch!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own MIOBI**

_Beta: Barrel of Monkeys_

**A/N thanks Barrel of Monkeys, poppetrussell, flowerchild3286 and DarkMoon2222 for reviewing, really appreciate it!**

Summary: What happens after Worlds? Will Sasha and Payson be able to hide their feelings for each other, or will everything be revealed? And, will they be able to face all the consequences that come with it?

CHAPTER 11

The first day back had been easy, everybody was still on a rush from the competition, but the days after that brought more and more tension. Sasha doesn't know why, but he realized he has to do something about that.

"Alright people. That's enough for today." He bellows, standing on his little platform. His shout almost makes Kelly fall of the beam and as a result she sends him a scorning look, he just grins at her and motions for everybody to come closer.

"Our last competition has been amazing, and I know this boot camp asks a lot of all of you, so I have a proposition."

"You're giving us our freedom back?" Lauren shrieks, not able to hold herself back.

"No Lauren, boot camp is still happening." He tells her sternly. "If you would let me finish, I was suggesting we do something fun with the entire team, outside the gym."

"Outside, I'll take that." Lauren murmurs, and Kaylie is only barely able to keep herself from laughing aloud.

"I'll leave it to you to think of something. But remember, it has to be something for the entire team." He waves them away before walking down the stairs. He spots Kelly and Payson standing close together, their backs to him, talking in hushed tones. He doubts they're discussing the new assignment and when he closes in he knows for sure.

"You two should be discussing the excursion." He whispers close to their ears. Both jump by the sound of his voice and he's certain a blush crept on both their faces.

"You should stop sneaking up to people." Kelly recovers quickly, sending him a daring look. He just sends her another grin, identical to the one he gave her earlier.

"But you make it so easy." He laughs. "But I'm serious, go to Kaylie and Lauren to discuss an activity everybody can participate in."

"Can it be anything we want?" Kelly asks him, her attitude innocent all of a sudden, he doesn't trust it one bit.

"Um, sure..." A brilliant smile appears on her face, and before he can change his mind he sees Payson being dragged away by Kelly. "That was stupid of me." He concludes, absolutely sure he's going to regret this.

He gives them a couple more minutes before he's had enough. "Well, that's long enough. Did you think of something?"

He sees the boys smile and Austin takes the spot. "Well we were thinking about something active…" He sends a glance to Kelly, and Sasha knows immediately who's idea it really was. "Something like paintball."

"Paintball?" Lauren gasps, before Sasha can react. "You can't be serious."

"That's actually a great idea." She hears her coach laugh. "Afraid to lose are you?"

"I never lose." She huffs. "Bring it on."

#

"Why did I agree to back you up on this idea?" Payson asks Kelly while they're hiding behind one of the containers in the paintball field. "This is so painful!"

"But so much fun." Kelly beams at her, she actually seems to be enjoying herself. "Look at everybody, when's the last time we were all this relaxed. Paintball is the perfect way to get rid of grudges without anybody getting hurt."

"Um, I don't know what you mean with not getting hurt, care to see my legs after this?" Payson retorts, rubbing a particular sore spot on her calf.

"No, I'll give that privilege to Sasha."

"Kelly!" Payson warns, but her friend has already abandoned her spot and is carefully closing in on Lauren. They may be playing nice now to each other for the outside world, it doesn't mean they forgot what she did. When the blonde gets hit she suppresses a laugh, not wanting to give away her hiding spot. Looking around her she notices how well secluded she is, nobody can see her unless they are within arm reach distance. Grateful for some alone time she relaxes into the wall.

"Shouldn't you be attacking?" She should be spooked by his sudden presence, but that never happens.

"I should, but so should you." She raises an eyebrow, challenging him.

"Ooh but I am." He closes the distance between them, moving like a predator attacking his prey.

"Sasha, you can't be serious! Kelly knows I'm here."

"So? Kelly knows about us, and I doubt she'll be back soon, I saw her being on a mission to destroy Lauren." She can tell he's not going to be defeated. And quite frankly she doesn't want him to be. She misses his arms around her, his lips on her skin. A shiver runs through her body when she remembers their last encounter and when she looks him in the eye, she is sure he remembers it too.

"Come here." She says, giving in to her desires. He doesn't have to be told twice, closing the last bit of distance. Taking her into his arms he makes all her thoughts disappear. His lips are soft against her jaw, trailing sweet kisses up to her lips, but not yet deepening the kiss.

"Sasha." She's tries to look stern, but when he sends puppy dog eyes to her she doesn't stand a chance. He changes their positions so she straddles his legs, a soft moan escapes his throat when she attacks him with all she's got. His hands dig into her hips, pulling her as close as possible. Every part of their bodies are pressed together and still they can't get close enough.

"Payson, love." He whispers in her ear. He knows he started this, but if she continues somebody is going to find out. If not from the time they spent together, it will be from the noise they make. "We'll find a way." She sighs, but sits back next to him.

"I know, but boot camp isn't making this easier."

"Well, maybe that will change soon."

The twinkling in her eyes make him wish he'd told her sooner. "Are you serious?"

"Yeah, the results from Amsterdam really impressed the NGO, I have to report back later this week and if they're pleased we'll be free."

"But you made the rules, right?"

"I did, but only because the ones the NGO made didn't work. If we had to have boot camp it had to have at least some effect." He says, smiling self-congratulating. "And I think it did, the team really is getting closer, but if we're together for another month I'm afraid I'll have to explain some mysterious disappearings."

Their joined laughter attracts the attention of some of their teammates and before they know it they're running for another hiding spot.

"Run Payson, I'll cover you." Sasha yells, aiming his gun at an attacking Austin.

"You're going down Belov, this is my revenge for all those days of conditioning, the torture you lay on us." And then he shoots, but he isn't the only one. Apparently Austin conspired with Kelly, turning both teams to mutiny against him.

"I surrender, I surrender!" He shouts, but it is to no use, even Payson is against him. Although he can tell she isn't really aiming at him. It takes a lot of shots before they finally had enough, but in the end he can crawl to safety.

Even though it took him a lot of pain and effort to get to safety he's happy with the result and when they arrive back at the Rock everybody is too tired to argue about anything. Just the way he likes it.

"Well, today was loads of fun, but also very tiring, I suggest all of you get some rest before everything turns back to normal tomorrow."

#

She had always been a light sleeper, but ever since this boot camp she woke up from the tiniest of noises. And again she's lying awake from all the shuffling of sleeping bags. Turning on her side she faces the office and she is surprised to see some light. Laughing to herself she figures Sasha must have gotten a flashlight or something so he won't wake Kelly, and she won't kill his lamps. Looking at the time on her cellphone she notices neither of them should be awake at this time a night. What has gotten him up?_ I can always ask _she thinks and with that she gets up carefully. She knows everybody is fast asleep, but she isn't taking any chances.

"What are you doing?" She whispers, making him jump in the air, the flashlight in his mouth dropping to the floor.

"Crap, Payson, don't do that!" He whispers back, nearly hitting his head against bookshelf in the process. Involuntarily a smile graces his face though, whatever the circumstances are, he never gets tired of seeing her.

"I'm not doing anything." She argues sweetly. "That question should be directed at you."

"I can't sleep and was looking for something to cure that."

"Paperwork?" She offers. He chuckles softly, how well she knows him.

"Yup, that would make me fall asleep instantly."

"Need some help?" It's an offer he really wants to accept, but he shouldn't, even though he misses their us-time.

"You should be asleep."

"I'm not tired." He raises an eyebrow at her, indicating he doesn't agree at all. She only smiles and walks over to his desk. They're just inches apart and he doesn't miss the electricity between them. It's ever present, but now in this little cocoon it's almost touchable. "You should turn off your flashlight."

"Huh… why?"

"Because I'm going to kiss you, and that light would most likely ruin the effect of sneaking around don't you think?" She covers his hand with hers and pushes the button, drowning them in the darkness. All his senses are sharpened, now his sight has disappeared. He feels her fingers travel up his arms, slowly trailing their way until she encircles his neck.

"Payson."

"What?" She murmurs close to his ear.

He tries really hard to think of the argument he had ready, but the feeling of her fingers trailing over his chest blanks out his ability to think straight. "I don't remember."

He hears her giggle. "Good." Then her lips find his. She nudges his lower lip and he willingly grants her access. They don't rush, even though anybody could walk in at any given moment.

His hands descend to her hips, drawing her in until her body is flush against his. He backs her up, walking carefully towards the leather couch. Lowering her body he releases her lips to make sweet torture to her neck. Soft moans escape her mouth and he hushes her, afraid someone will hear them. For hours they indulge themselves in their little dark bubble, not caring what happens in the rest of the world.

When dawn approaches Payson wakes up, a habit she developed over the years. It takes her a moment to realize where she is, but soon notices she has to sneak out quietly before the others wake up. Looking beside her she almost decides not to. Sasha is holding her tightly on the tiny sofa and she would gladly stay in his arms all day long. Knowing that isn't an option she gently lifts his arm from her waist and tiptoes to the interior window. She doesn't see any of the gymnasts awake, yet. Before that changes she creeps down the stairs towards her sleeping bag.

"So."

She presses a hand against her mouth, covering up the shriek that was about to escape her.

"Kelly, geesh, why do you do that?"

"No, you don't get to ask the questions, sit down!" She shakes her head, clucking her tongue in disapproval, sitting up crossed leg on her own bed. "You know I notice everything around here. You should have known better than to sneak off."

Payson does as she is told and sits in front of her friend, she has no way of arguing against her, she's absolutely right. "I'm sorry."

"What were you thinking?" Kelly hisses. "What if somebody saw?"

"I know."

"I doubt it, I believe we had this conversation before and still you keep doing stuff like this." Kelly isn't even joking now anymore, she seems really annoyed.

"I know Kelly, I know." She's starting to get angry now. "Don't you think I know how dangerous this is? I do, this could ruin everything, not only for me but for all of you. I know that!"

"Then why do you do it?"

"Because I love him." She smiles at the words. They never said it to one another, other than telling her parents they fell in love. The actual words though have never been said. They know how they feel about each other and that's enough.

For a few seconds Kelly is perfectly impersonating a goldfish on dry land before she is able to speak again. "You love him? Really?"

"I do." She confesses.

"Wow that's huge." Payson had expected a snarky comment, but not this. Apparently there's only so much she can take before she shuts down.

"Yeah." She's glad, once again, that she can talk to Kelly about this. They had separated themselves from the group so they can't be easily overheard, but still she can't help but look around her, making sure nobody is over hearing them.

"So you haven't told him yet?"

"No I haven't. It's not that easy to show your feelings when you have to hide everything you feel." She looks around to ensure nobody's awake.

"Yeah I guess. I wouldn't know, but I can see the two of you. I've been watching you more closely lately and the way he looks at you, it's a good thing you keep your cool, because Sasha certainly isn't." Kelly admits. She had done a bit more than watching, she'd googled Sasha's past and found a bit more than she ever wanted to know about her coach. He had been a worldclass player, going from model to actress and back again. For a minute it worried her for Payson's sake, but the next morning she had seen them together and all her concerns disappeared immediately. Sasha showed so much love, so much emotion, it surprised her nobody had figured it out already.

"Yeeeah." Payson blushes. "Sasha's very passionate about everything. It's pretty intense when we're alone, and when we're in public he tries to stay away and keep it professional, but it's difficult."

"Yeah." Kelly muses. The sudden opening of the door turns both their heads. Sasha looks down on them, smiling softly at them both. "But this isn't professional. You two look way too much in love right now, and he's about to wake everybody."

Payson sees her point, she needs to calm down and get her emotions back in check. "I'll go freshen up then, give him some time to scare everybody again so nobody dares to look him in the eye for too long."

"You do that. I'll talk to Sasha and save you some breakfast." Payson sends Kelly a grateful look, getting food gets more difficult every day. "I mean, seriously, why do guys eat so much, and we can't, it's not fair."

"I know, life isn't fair." _Tell me about it_ she thinks. Life is never fair, but she wouldn't have it any other way, it brought her Sasha, and even though they can't be open about it yet, the feeling is there. And that is what counts, everything else they will overcome.

#

She washes her face quickly and breaths deeply before grabbing some fresh clothes. She's just about to take off her shirt when she hears some ruffling behind her.

"Hey Payson." She turns around quickly, spooked by the voice.

"Ooh hi Max." She sighs, laughing inwardly for not recognizing his voice immediately. "Are you looking for Lauren? She's in the gym, I'm the only one here."

"I know, I was actually looking for you." He answers, stepping closer to her. Payson looks at him questionably, not really all that comfortable having him so close to her. She doesn't know why, but ever since they broke up – if you can even call it that – he had been acting weird. At first, he stayed away from her, hooking up with Lauren and all. But after a while she noticed him watching her from a distance, when he really should be paying attention to his girlfriend. And now again he's looking at her with this intensity she doesn't like.

"Okay, here I am." She looks behind him, but the locker room is empty. Sasha probably has everybody stay in the gym for a morning pep talk, so that's no help either. And why should there be help, it's not like he's attacking her, right? Still, he freaks her out.

"Yes here you are, like you've been here all night." She frowns at him, what a weird thing to say, of course she's been here all night, they've been here non stop.

"Yeah, of course I'm here. It's boot camp." He stays silent and it takes her only a second for the words to fully register on her, he's implying something.

"What do you mean by that?" She can't help it, she needs to know what he knows.

"Ooh I think you know exactly what I mean, Pay." He answers her with a smile she used to find adorable. Now she can only think about how creepy it looks.

"I highly doubt it." She tries nonchalantly.

He smiles at that. "You're such a bad liar. You always were." He closes in on her even more. "You should be more careful when you think you're alone, like last night and that night in the Annex, ooh and of course yesterday on the paintball field."

"And why is that?" She refuses to let him intimidate her, to acknowledge he's on to something, instead she looks him right in the eye. It's a good thing he can't see how she really feels, her heart is hammering in her chest and her mind is going to insane places.

"You'll never know who walks in on you. Or just happens to see something that's meant to stay private." He whispers in her ear, haven gotten within an inch of her. "But don't worry." He says louder, stepping away from her again. She looks at him, not knowing what to say. She doesn't have to for he starts walking away.

"Don't worry." He says again, but then turns around. "For now."

Payson stays behind, bewildered by what just happened. Max definitely knows something, or more than something. What is he going to do? What is she going to do? She can't tell Sasha, that's for sure, he would do something irresponsible or reckless. She slumps to the ground. What should she do now?

#

Becca can't believe what she's hearing. She'd been looking for her sister, arriving early for once to spend some time with Payson and maybe ask her for help with a new mount for her bar routine. But instead she finds her sister being threatened by Max. Why would he do that? He's with Lauren now right? Should she go to Sasha and tell him what she heard? But she doesn't have any proof, and if she told Sasha he would probably do something stupid, like staying away from Payson, or leaving all together again.

When she hears Payson gathering her stuff she makes her way back to the gym, she needs to think about this before she talks to Payson. Walking back in she spots Kelly talking to Sasha. _They seem close_ she thinks musingly, _maybe I can trust Kelly with this, she and Payson have been getting pretty close lately too_. She doesn't really have another choice, and she could really use Kelly's brilliant mastermind.

"Alright Kelly, I'll be more careful." She hears Sasha say when she comes closer. Becca looks at him, confusing clear on her face. Sasha spots her and beckons her to come closer.

"Becca." She walks up to him, a big smile colouring her face. She always liked Sasha and she can't wait before he's openly part of their family. She'll catch Kelly later.

"Yes Sasha?"

He motions with his finger, indicating she isn't yet close enough. She inches towards him, nearly brushing his arms. "I have a secret mission for you, one you have to take very seriously!" He solemnly whispers to her. "I need you to find out what Payson would like for her birthday, but don't tell her I sent you."

Becca snickers. "She told you to be creative, didn't she?" Sasha nods, watching the gym to see Payson looking at them, a bemused look on her face.

"Yes, yes she did, this is me being creative. I already have some stuff planned, but I need a gift she would really love." He smiles.

"Okay, coach, I'll try my best. But I can't promise you anything. Payson always knows what I'm up to."

"That's okay, just see what you can do. Everything will help."

"Okay, but aren't you supposed to know what she loves?"

"Yeah, but I suck at gifts, and I don't want to ruin this."

"I see, I'll do what I can."

#

It's a couple of days after their paintball excursion and more importantly, it's Payson 18th birthday. He still hasn't gotten her the perfect gift, but what he has so far won't disappoint her either.

"Psst." Sasha hears from somewhere in the dark. "Sasha!" A female voice hisses. He tries to hide his smile and walks towards the voice.

"Yes?" He whispers, leaning against one of the lockers, looking everywhere but beside him.

"Geesh you take this spying thing way to seriously." Becca laughs as she comes to stand next to him.

"Maybe." His eyes are twinkling with amusement and he knows Becca is having fun too. "What did you find out though?"

"Hmm, it was really difficult to extract this information without exposing my true intentions…" She muses.

Sasha sighs, recognizing all to well the tone of her voice. "Okay, fine, name your price little Keeler."

"Well, first of all, stop calling me little Keeler, it's annoying. Second, I still want to up my DOD on beam, you said you would help, but so far you haven't." He can hear a smile colouring her voice. "But most importantly, so listen carefully, never forget." Sasha tries to stay serious, but a smile is threatening to break through his composed feature. Becca doesn't seem to notice though. "You will NEVER EVER kiss Payson in front of me, it totally freaks me out and it's gross." She flicks her fingers one, two, three, to make her demands clear. Sasha nearly laughs aloud at her last demand, but years of controlling his emotions safe this moment. He eyes her for a minute, contemplating her DOD demand in his head, she can nail it as long as she puts the effort in it.

"Deal." He agrees, shaking her offered hand. "Now, spill."

"As you know she isn't the girly type, doesn't like sweet scents or anything, so no flowers. But I think I have an idea what will make her really happy." She tells him, Sasha leans in closer.

"Well, tell me."

"Okay, you know how she likes Romeo and Juliet right?" He nods. "Well, I discovered there's this theatre who performs it every now and then, and I managed to get two tickets. It's for this weekend, so you have to think of something so you can sneak away."

"Thank you Becca, that's amazing!" He gives the little Keeler a hug, this is the best gift he could give her. "You better get back to your training before people come looking."

She is about to walk away, but seems to change her mind. "Sasha?"

"Yes." He looks back at her, having already turned away to go to his office.

"Just don't give her ring okay, I pretty sure my parents won't like that." She wickedly says before storming of. Sasha just laughs, the Keeler women never stop to amaze him.

#

"Is this going to be a habit?" She asks him, and again he is spooked by her sudden presence.

"Apparently it is, aren't you supposed to be asleep?"

"Yeah, I should, but I can't. What are you doing?"

"I'm looking for something, but I can't find it."

"And this couldn't wait until tomorrow?"

"No, actually I should have had it half an hour ago."

She looks at him, confusion clear on her face, even in the darkness of the office.

"It's your birthday now." He says with a disappointed sigh. "I wanted to give you your present at midnight, but I hid it and now I can't find it anymore, it must have gotten between some papers."

She can't cover up the smile on her face and for a minute he narrows his eyes at her. "It's not funny Pay."

"It kind off is." A giggle escapes her mouth and that doesn't go unpunished. Before she realizes it he has closed the distance between them, the door falls quietly into it's frame and they fall on the couch together.

"I'm sorry, Sasha." She laughs, trying to escape his embrace. He's not letting go though. "Sasha!" She hisses, knowing she can't make too much noise.

"This is my other present." He tells her smugly, before pressing a kiss to her neck. Instantly she stops squirming in his arms, that single touch causing her to go to mush immediately. "And until I find that other one this will have to do."

**A/N I'm SORRY, so sorry, I haven't updated in so long, this chapter nearly killed me, and I just couldn't get it right, I've probably changed the contents every day or so… but I hope you all like this twist.. I really don't like the whole Max is super innocent, sweet and bi storyline, so I changed it to the Max is super slimy, scary and devious storyline.. **

**I can't promise I'll update soon though, at the moment college is taking up all of my time with 3 courses this semester, and 3 courses the next, bit over ambitious, but I'm stuck with it now… anyway, I'm not abandoning this story (and my other TRISU, I know that one needs to be updated as well), it's only going to take some time to get back to it (Really hope I can update sooner though, going to try my hardest!).. really sorry!**


End file.
